


Above All Else - Byakuya Togami X FemReader

by urbanwitch101



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Byakuya Togami x reader, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Eventual Smut, F/M, FemReader - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), NSFW, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Togami x reader, lets be honest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanwitch101/pseuds/urbanwitch101
Summary: Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, an absolute bastard with a sharp tongue. (Y/N), the Ultimate Thespian, with an easy ability to copy others and adapt to their personalities. This was going to be a disaster.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter One, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A couple things before you start to read.  
> This X Reader is from a female perspective. Sorry to my guys out there! I will one day write one for you, but I am not very experienced with writing yet so I’ll need some time.  
> Due to the Danganronpa Universe and how it is set up, along with the twists and mysteries I want to include, this physically cannot be a true X Reader. As a writer I have to choose your Ultimate Skill, your backstory, and how the plot goes due to that skill for the sake of this Universe and it’s rules. This also gives me free reign of how this story goes without having to worry too much about contradictions.  
> It should be noted that I am a new writer and wanted to give you a little key to this work.  
> (Y/N) - Your name, like a nickname and such. Used in casual conversation mostly.  
> (F/N) - First name  
> (L/N) - Last name  
> (Y/I) - Your initials  
> (Y/S/C) - Your skin color  
> (Y/E/C) - Your eye color  
> (Y/H/C) - Your hair color  
> AU - Uhhh I can’t say or it’ll spoil the whole book! It does include the Despair Arc and the Killing Game from Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc. The characters are also Juniors in highschool, so think 17/18-year-olds.  
> These characters are not mine, and belong solely to the owners of DGRTHH.

“Congratulations (F/N) (L/N)! You have been chosen and accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy as the  _ Ultimate Thespian _ .” She had read it over and over a million times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.  _ Me? The Ultimate Actress? No, the Ultimate  _ Thespian _. I have to be dreaming, right?  _ When (Y/N) had originally applied to the school, she had been in a haze of sorts. The traveling acting troupe she had been with for almost a decade had seen the flyers for the new school year posted on billboards all around Japan and had told her to give it a shot.  _ Why the hell not _ , they said.  _ The worst you can get from it is rejected, and then you can go build your resume for another year and prove them wrong!  _ With that logic ringing in her ears, she couldn’t just not apply. 

And now here she was, with the acceptance letter in hand and a school uniform on for her first day of eleventh grade. She was terrified. What would her classmates think of her, especially compared to their skills? She had considered herself an outgoing person of sorts, but only when it came to her stage life. 

It didn’t help that she was completely alone as well. Her separated parents were back in Britain. Her father sent a formal congratulatory while her mother squealed excitedly through their weekly calls. They had told her they were proud of her accomplishments, even if they had been doubtful of her when she was originally sent off to perform and live out her dreams. How was going to an Academy built specifically around her skills any different?

She wasn’t too early, but not too late either. It wouldn’t be proper of her to be too early anyways - (Y/N)’s mother had raised a lady after all. Her lace-up Oxford heels clicked delicately against the marble as she looked up and around at the intricate carvings on the ceiling. It looked like your average highschool, sure, but it had a touch of elegance she couldn’t describe. 

Suddenly, (Y/N)’s vision became patchy as her head began to swirl. Flashes of color and bits of conversation seemed to ripple in front of her, making her even more dizzy. 

_ Do you have any idea- _

_ (Y/N), can you hear me? _

_ I’m sorry- _

_ I lo- _

Her knees buckled as she fell to the floor, holding her head in her hands, before succumbing to unconsciousness. 

* * *

The creaking of the wooden desk below her seemed to help (Y/N)’s headache as her (Y/E/C) eyes gently fluttered open. Her whole body felt sore, mostly her neck from laying on her crossed arms. 

The first thing she noticed was that she was very cold, and her cardigan was draped around the back of her chair. Then she noticed the room around her. The chalkboard was absolutely trashed. The desks seemed normal if not looking worse for wear. Once she saw that there were iron plates covering where the windows should’ve been, (Y/N) became concerned.  _ Where the hell am I? _

She stood and checked for injuries, but that was another oddity in itself. Her grey button-up was crisp, tucked in, as if she hadn’t just collapsed in the entryway of the school. Her black slacks were perfectly clean without a trace of possible dust. Her heels were still laced just like she had done them this morning. Her sage sweater had all of its buttons and the knit wasn’t damaged in the slightest. Hell, there wasn’t even a stray hair from when she had braided it this morning.  _ What was going on? _

After (Y/N) took a moment to look at her surroundings more closely, she decided the best course of action was to leave the classroom. Nothing looked right. The halls were both dull and obnoxious at the same time with no sign of life to them. What did the acceptance letter say? 

_ Meet in the entrance at 8 o’clock, sharp. _

Shit. She was definitely late. Where was the entrance from here?

_ This way, _ said a voice in her head that she could only assume was her gut.

Thank god her gut had been correct. Before her stood fourteen other students where sixteen should’ve been.  _ The other Ultimates.  _ She immediately felt inferior walking in, and it must’ve shown because the first person to approach her did so softly. A girl with tan skin and dark hair gave her a gentle smile before introducing herself politely. “Hi, I’m Aoi Asahina! What’s your name?” 

(Y/N) took her extended hand to shake with a thankful smile. “(F/N) (L/N), but just call me (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you.”

Before Aoi could respond, the missing sixteenth student came in at 8:01. A tuft of brown hair topped a shorter boy. He looked almost just as overwhelmed at (Y/N) had when she walked in if not worse. His greeting wasn’t so gentle sadly.

“YOU’RE LATE!” cried out another boy, who was a little taller with black hair and voice projection so clear that he could be heard from her home in London. 

“Oh give it a rest!” called a girl from the back that (Y/N) instantly recognized to be Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashion Designer. Her giant pigtails swayed with her as she peered down to judge her long nails. “He’s only a minute late.”

“Is this everyone?” A calm and raspy voice came from a giant poof of hair in the center of the group. 

“I think so,” responded a pale Lolita girl with black twirls and lace cuffs.

“If so, then let’s go around and introduce ourselves!” called out the loud boy. 

Aoi rolled her eyes, facing (Y/N) again. “I’m the Ultimate Swimmer, by the way.”

(Y/N) smiled in return. “I’m the Ultimate Thespian.”

Aoi’s eyes widened. “Wait wait wait.  _ The  _ Ultimate Thespian? The one who’s performed on stage in every country?”

(Y/N) have a light chuckle. “Since I was seven.”

Aoi’s jaw dropped. “DUDE. I am a huge fan!”

(Y/N) gave a look of surprise. “I-...really?”

“Yes! You’re a huge inspiration. I’ve never seen such a versatile actress before.”

“...thank you.” (Y/N) had no idea what to say. She’d never been given an opportunity to meet her fans due to her on-the-go lifestyle she was so accustomed to. It was then she noticed her classmates around her kept glancing in her direction. She turned back to Aoi. “I’m sorry if I’m not what you expected.”

She looked confused. “Whatever do you mean?”

(Y/N) lowered her voice lightly. “I’ve never met with people outside of work. I have no idea how to talk to these guys.”

Aoi nodded in understanding. “Well, you’re doing great so far! Do you want to greet everyone together?”

(Y/N) grinned. “I already like you.”

God in heaven knew there were too many names to keep track of. She knew the ones she’d definitely remember though; Kiyotaka Ishimaru or Taka, the Ultimate Moral Compass, was the loud one. The lolita was Celestia Ludenburg, the Ultimate Gambler, but she prefered Celeste. Yasuhiro, or Hiro, Hagakure was the one with the big hair. Makoto Naegi was the boy who ran late, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Of course there was Aoi, and then there was Junko (who fawned over how soft (Y/N)’s sage cardigan was). Chihiro Fujisaki and Mondo Owada seemed like they had already begun to get along with each other, despite their skill sets, Ultimate Programmer and Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, having nothing in common. Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Novelist. Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. Kyoko Kirigiri, who refused to share hers. Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. 

So. Many. Names.

By the time (Y/N) had gotten to the last student, Aoi had left her to speak with Sakura some more and her nerves felt more settled now that she had more of a grip on her surroundings. She turned to meet a tall, blonde student with an upturned nose and sharp eyes. 

She didn’t even need to say anything. “Can I help you?”

His voice commanded entitlement with every vowel. Still, (Y/N)’s eyes met his respectfully. “(F/N) (L/N). And you are?”

Shit. Her tone was just as abrasive as his. That’s what made her such a good actress - her ability to copy others attitudes and poise was uncanny. His eyebrows raised slightly after noticing her confidence weaken in her face for just a moment before returning to a stern position similar to his. He held out a hand. “Byakuya Togami. Ultimate Affluent Progeny.”

(Y/N) visibly relaxed, a soft smile appearing while shaking his hand. “Ultimate Thespian.”

He let go first. “I thought I recognized you. I saw one of your shows as a child.”

“Oh? How did I do?” 

Byakuya smiled politely. “Very well from what I can remember.”

(Y/N) mirrored his smile. “I’m happy to hear that.”

Before Byakuya could respond, Taka loudly asked a question to Makoto. “How did you end up here?”

“Well, I walked inside. And then I got really dizzy before I passed out. I woke up in a classroom.”

(Y/N) suddenly turned to look at Makoto. “Me too!” 

Everyone else looked at each other, all shocked. 

“Same here!”

“My stuff is also missing!”

“I can’t find my phone.”

“Or my PDA!”

They had all come in the same way she had - untouched, yet clearly something was wrong.  _ This day keeps getting more and more strange. _

Suddenly, everyone heard the whine of a microphone. A dreadfully chipper voice was coming from the announcement speakers. “Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!”

(Y/N)’s eyes scanned the rest of the students and found that they had all come to the same conclusion she had - they weren’t safe here. Everyone was just as unnerved as she was.

“To all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. ...That's all. I'll be waiting!”

Byakuya nearly shoved (Y/N) aside to leave. “Well then, if you’ll excuse me…”

Everyone slowly trickled out of the room, leaving Makoto and (Y/N) to end up walking together. She was almost thankful that he was so normal and completely oblivious of how awkward she was around real people. 

The mood had visibly shifted by the time they all arrived at the gym. It was completely empty beside the sixteen of them. There was a stage with a single podium and enough chairs to seat everyone.  _ Is it really just the sixteen of us? In this entire grade?  _ (Y/N) realized she wasn’t the only one who found this odd. Taka kept checking his watch while Toko fidgeted with her braids. 

“Isn’t the ceremony supposed to start soon?” asked Makoto. 

“I’m pretty sure,” replied Aoi. “Where is everyone?” 

The same strange voice from the speakers filled the gym. “Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!”

Before anyone had any time to react, a black and white teddy bear had popped up from the podium.

“A teddy bear?” Chihiro had wondered aloud. Thank god, (Y/N) wasn’t alone in her bewilderment. 

“I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monokuma!”


	2. Chapter One, Part Two

“And I am this school's headmaster! Welcome Ultimate Junior Class.” Jin Kirigiri’s introduction earned polite applause from (Y/N) and her classmates. Everything seemed perfectly normal so far. The marble surrounding them created a pleasant atmosphere for introductions at the entrance, and now the soft fold-up chairs seated them comfortably as they listened to the principal address his students inside the gymnasium. It was all so incredibly boring. 

(Y/N) nearly would have dozed off before the speech could be finished if it wasn’t for a sharp jab into her side. 

A sudden whisper pierced her ear. “Are you going to be this unattentive the whole year?” 

(Y/N) quietly huffed at the Ultimate Prodigy. “Are you going to be a dick every time someone steps out of your comfort zone?”

That earned her a glare that could make anybody want to bolt out of their seat and make a run for it, but (Y/N) either didn’t know fear or hadn’t realized how rude her response had been. “Excuse me?-”

“Yes, excuse you.” 

Alright, lack of fear it was. Before Byakuya could retort to her cutting him off, their fellow students began to applaud for the end of the welcoming ceremony. 

Class was now in session, and (Y/N) realized early on just how boring it could be. Thankfully classes did not require attendance, as the school wanted to focus more on training and amplifying talents than homework, but she still had no idea what she should’ve been doing with her time otherwise so she just went to class. Algebra 2 was currently being drilled into her skull against her will, and Taka being seated right next to her in the front of the class wasn’t helping much. When the bell rang for lunch, she found herself fast-walking out of the classroom and her anxiety peaking. Privacy. She needed privacy. And less people. Maybe some food. She didn’t know how she made it to the lunch room with the students crowded in the halls, but she managed to grab a tray full of food and leave the dining hall within a few minutes. Where was somewhere quiet? The library? Would they even allow food? Only one way to find out. (Y/N) found herself bolting to the library with her tray. 

Once inside, she was greeted by a quiet receptionist who happily let her eat in a quiet corner by a crackling fireplace. This was a lot better. Sitting in a cozy chair with a coffee table in front of her, (Y/N) began to take a couple deep breaths to calm down. 

And then there was Byakuya. Again. This time he had walked in and seated himself on the couch by her chair, noticing her tray on the coffee table. She could hear him huff, but he didn’t say anything as he set his tray down next to hers. Finally, keeping his voice down, he spoke. “Do you intend on following me everywhere I go?”

(Y/N) didn’t even look up from her book. “I don’t know about you, but I recall being here first.”

There was that glare again. “I know you’re wildly famous, but this school isn’t a joke. You have to work hard to be here.”

“Just because your definition of work is different from mine doesn’t make it any more or less difficult.”

A pause. “Why are you so strange?”

She finally peeked up from her book. “What do you mean?”

“With Aoi you were outgoing. With Makoto you were relaxed. With me you’re...rude. What’s going on?”

(Y/N) got quiet. She knew there were smart people here, but she didn’t expect him especially to catch on so fast. “I tend to copy others.”

That earned a raised eyebrow from him.

She sighed quietly. “I...am very bad at socializing. Always have been. And growing up, I’ve found the easiest way to make friends was to copy them and their tone. Bend to their will, earn their trust and respect.” 

“Well you’re not earning mine by being a copycat.”

“Then that’s a reflection on you.” This was the first time that (Y/N) had spoken to him with direct eye contact. His narrowed eyes were stormy blue. “Do me a favor? Don’t give me shit for something that is your fault. If it makes you feel better, I’ll try to be nicer to you. But you’ve gotta earn my respect at the very least in return.”

Byakuya was taken aback. He expected a flamboyant soul from the Ultimate Thespian, not a reclusive ass. “I think it would best if you would leave.”

(Y/N) didn’t say anything. She simply nodded, took her food tray, and headed for another quiet classroom. She didn’t notice Byakuya watch her go, a look of frustrated curiosity coating his features.

After lunch was Anatomy, then World History, and then English. (Y/N) was able to fly past the first two classes, but English? That was a whole other can of worms. That involved reading aloud in class, which didn’t seem so bad at first until she realized she would be partnered with Byakuya. Again, with this fucker. She logically knew neither of them chose to be paired up together, but she couldn’t help but feel resentful. Of all things she expected to do here, it was not read To Kill A Mockingbird with a rich kid who didn’t want anything to do with her. 

Thankfully, Byakuya didn’t mention their argument in the library or her tendency to lack an original personality. He calmly read his page aloud, only loud enough for her to hear. He had clearly been trained on how to talk with others. His voice was sharp in an argument, but casually like this? Listening to him read aloud was weirdly soothing. “(L/N)? Did you hear me?”

She instantly jumped back to reality. “Sorry, is it my turn?”

An impatient sigh. “Yes. Page 21.” 

She began to read aloud, controlling her volume for him as to not be too loud. She had to project her voice for work after all, and it took almost all her concentration to not nearly shout her page.

She didn’t notice the glances he made at her. Byakuya wasn’t used to losing. He never lost an argument, ever. The fact that she was able to hold her own in a battle of wits, even if it was to be a copy of someone’s personality, fascinated him. He watched her (Y/E/C) eyes dart around the page, the way she focused and fiddled with a strand of her (Y/H/C) hair that was tucked behind her ear moments ago. She was new and interesting.

He’d never found someone interesting before. “Mr. Togami? Your turn.”

Pretending like he hadn’t been staring at her for a whole minute, he continued to go back and forth with her until class was over.

The sun was covered with the smallest dusting of white cloud puffs when (Y/N) hopped outside to take a big breath of fresh air. School was over. She’d have to do it all over again tomorrow, but she didn’t really care. Making sure she had her bus pass, she headed to the stop that would take her to the edge of town. 

From there she’d walk up a set of concrete stairs to a village of studio apartments and poor college kids, stopping at the bright red door of her little cottage. Bless her parents for renting her a temporary place to stay for school. It was tiny, with one bathroom and one singular space that held a kitchen wall, a mattress and box in one corner, and a loveseat couch that faced a small box T.V. on top of a short table. It wasn't a traveling tent. It had AC and heat and a little hook on the ceiling that held her pet bird’s cage. Jaque was a little cockatiel, the runt of his litter, with grey feathers and bright pink cheeks, who loved greeting his momma when she came home from school. After locking the door behind her, (Y/N) closed the window she cracked in the kitchen after setting her bag down on the couch. 

Jaque, a feisty bugger, squawked at his mother.  _ “I missed you!” _

“Aw, love,” she said as she opened his cage. “Mommy missed you too.” The beat of his wings filled the silence as Jaque headed to the couch and (Y/N) headed to the fridge for a snack. 

It wouldn’t be too long after until she’d eat, finish the little homework she had, and tuck Jaque back into his cage before taking a shower and calling it a night. Crawling into bed with the hope of a decent day, at the most a decent year, she drifted into a restless sleep about library books and blue eyes that reminded her of storm clouds.


	3. Chapter Two, Part One

(Y/N) awoke the next morning to the startling realization that this wasn’t a nightmare. It had been two days already, and she was still in shock. This hellhole of a “murder game” was real. Sitting up in her white bed, she remembered everything. Monokuma was a robot bear(?) who was sadistic as hell and had trapped them here. 

“Gooooood morning everyone!” Speak of the devil. “It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!”

Groaning, (Y/N) hesitantly got up and out of bed to change into some new clothes. Still feeling half-asleep, she decided to check the drawers. If there was any doubt that this was real, if this was in fact a vivid hallucination happening while she was knocked unconscious, then these drawers would be empty of the contents she checked last night and the night before. To her dismay, (Y/N) found the sewing kit she saw and the anatomy chart of pressure points.  _ Fuck.  _ The notepad and pencil were still on top of the desk that sat behind the bed. The lint roller was perched by her bedframe, and the table in the middle of the room held a tiny statue of what looked to be a stuffed cockatiel.  _ Funny,  _ she thought.  _ It looks a lot like Jaque. _ She stretched out a yawn before patting the stuffed bird on the head gently and lumbering out of her room.

She was near-immediately greeted by a perky Taka. “Good morning (Y/N)!”

A yawn escaped her lips. “Coffee first, or I can’t be nice to people.”

Taka let out a chuckle. “Go get your coffee. There’s a pot running already in the kitchen.”

(Y/N) mumbled a polite thank you before heading off to the kitchen to get that good caffeinated bean juice. Managing to reach the kitchen, her nose danced at the smell of pancakes and fresh eggs. Trudging through, she reached up the cabinet only to find she couldn’t reach. Huffing dramatically, a boy clearing his throat from behind made her jump suddenly. 

“Need some help?” asked Byakuya.

She managed a nod as he reached up and grabbed two mugs. “Question.”

“Yes?”

“Why are you so tall?”

He gave her a confused look before pouring their individual coffees. “I don’t exactly have a choice in that. Do you take sugar or cream?”

(Y/N)’s look was pure suspicion. “...three sugars.”

Byakuya couldn’t hide an amused smirk. “Are you always like this before coffee?”

She took her first sip and grimaced. “Ew. Yes.” 

Byakuya watched as she added two more sugar cubes before taking a sip of his own. His face scrunched up in similar disgust. “I agree. Not good quality.” 

“Do you have a favorite brand?”

He turned to look at her, yet again in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“A favorite brand of coffee? Mine’s Death Wish from the States.”

He gave it a moment to ponder. “I don’t think I know. I’ll have to get back to you on that one.”

(Y/N) gave a nod before going back to her lifesource in a mug and grabbing a pancake on a napkin. Just then, at the corner of her eye, she could’ve sworn she saw a head peek past the door before it quickly hid again.  _ Odd. _ She shrugged it off before heading to the door.

“Question,” called Byakuya.

“Hm?” She turned her head to him. “What’s up?” 

Byakuya suddenly felt a lump in his throat. “...nevermind.”

(Y/N) cocked her head at him, but left the kitchen anyways.

He couldn’t tell her she’d seen her before, somewhere other than the stage. He couldn’t actually remember, but his gut knew. She seemed too familiar, he was too easy around her than his usual strict self, for this to be a coincidence. A light sniffle by the door frame pulled him out of his train of thought. “I know you were listening. Come out, now.”

For how big of a floor this part of the school was, it felt so small considering their predicament. (Y/N) knew that Sayaka and Makoto had gone to look for something to defend themselves with while the others explored the first floor. She also knew, after speaking with Leon and Sakura in the halls, that everyone was just as on-edge as she felt about this Killing Game. She shuddered gently.  _ I don’t even want to think about it like that.  _

She was about to enter the cafeteria again before hearing a conversation that she was pretty sure wasn’t for her ears. 

“-I have a question for you.” That was Byakuya’s voice.

“Huh? You do?” And there was Makoto’s.

“Something's been bothering me for a while now, and I can't take it anymore. So to answer my question.” It was more of a demand then a request. (Y/N) felt the need to hide behind the cafeteria door as they spoke. “I need you to explain to me what exactly your "Ultimate Lucky Student" title means.”

“Oh, well... I don't totally get it myself, but what I do know is that I was picked at random from a pool of normal students.” That’s right! Makoto was part of a raffle.  _ No wonder I’ve never heard of him. Seems like a sweet kid to me though. _

“So you just got into Hope's Peak by blind luck.” A pause. “I see. Well that answers my question.”

“What was the question...?”

“How a commoner like you, with absolutely no unique talents or abilities, could get into this school.” (Y/N) froze. She had considered Byakuya as cold, but not like this. “Oh, I forgot to mention boring. How a boring, untalented, utterly generic commoner got in…” She felt her jaw drop.  _ What a dick! _

“D-Did you really have to list all that off?” She could hear how the courage in his voice began to waver. 

“But it's the truth.”

“Maybe compared to you, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and all…” Makoto politely added. “But even I--!”

Byakuya cut him off. “You seem to think it's merely an issue of title. But make no mistake... My lineage, intelligence, figure, athletic ability--they are all ultimate. Which is to say, I am the Ultimate Perfection. Feel free to begin calling me that, in fact.”

_ What the fuck!? _ (Y/N) couldn’t even comprehend what she was hearing. Who taught him manners? No, that was a stretch. At this point she was sure he didn’t have any. 

“You, who have nothing. I, who have everything. We are living proof that all men are  _ not _ created equal. You have my pity, Makoto. Life can be very cruel indeed.”

She could practically hear Makoto’s shocked silence through the door.

“And because I pity you so much, perhaps someday I'll allow you to hear my tale of glory. Consider it a blessing, a gift from me to you, to allow you to bask in my glory.”

And with that, Byakuya left the cafeteria with a swift stride of confidence oozing from him. (Y/N) visibly shuddered as she snuck back out from behind the door. She decided it wasn’t worth pretending that she didn’t hear all that, so (Y/N) directly approached Makoto. “Are you okay?”

He looked up and gave a nervous smile. “I think so.”

“Besides psychological trauma and perhaps a hurt ego?”

Makoto gave a laugh. “I should be alright. Thanks (Y/N).”

She smiled. “Of course. I don’t tolerate bullies, and it would be wrong of me to ignore what just happened.” 

Makoto nodded. “...(Y/N)? Before you go, I have a question.”

_ Why am I scared to reply?  _ “What’s on your mind?”

“Do you and Byakuya have a history together?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Not that I’m aware of. Why?”

“Well, I think we’ve all noticed how relaxed he seems around you.”

_ Probably because he thinks I either deserve his pity as a lowly actress or he’s a secret fan. Oh boy, time to knock that judgement down a few pegs.  _ “I wouldn’t call him relaxed, but he tolerates me I think.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little odd though?”

A pause followed. “If he ever considered liking me before, he’s about to hate me later.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’re going to talk to him about this!?”

“Of course.” (Y/N) didn’t even realize how much she was picking at her nails anxiously. “Even if it doesn’t change his mind, I want him to know that he will be held accountable for his actions. Plus, I’m going to have fun berating him I think.”

Her shorter friend looked visibly concerned. “Well, I can’t argue against that logic…”

(Y/N) didn’t realize that a comforting smile had appeared on her face. “Don’t worry about it. If he gives you a hard time, come see me. Okay?”

Makoto nodded reluctantly. “Okay...thank you.”

And with that, (Y/N) headed off to the kitchen to grab a snack before bed. 

The next morning, (Y/N) was awoken to a chirpy Taka telling her to meet everyone in the breakfast room with a cup of coffee in hand. He was lucky to be alive in her eyes, but he wasn’t stupid enough to come unprepared. One sip after he left her to change into day clothes made her face crinkle in disgust again.  _ He didn’t add any sugar.  _ She couldn’t blame him of course - he wasn’t a mind reader - and he made a point to pay attention to her morning habits enough to bring her a bribe to get up earlier. She was cranky, sure, but she respected the hustle. 

Taking a seat in between Mondo and Junko, making sure to be facing away from Byakuya, (Y/N) quietly added a few sugars before taking a deep sip.  _ That’s a lot better. _

“Okay, looks like everyone’s here,” announced Taka. “So then, let’s begin our very first ‘breakfast meeting’!”


	4. Chapter Two, Part Two

The weeks seemed to fly by as (Y/N) had created a little schedule for herself. 

Mornings would be spent cuddling with Jaque and sipping on a large mug of coffee. Then she’d feed him, lock him up, and carefully crack a window just enough to let in some fresh air before throwing on her clothes and walking down to the public bus stop. She’d spend her time before lunch practicing for a play that had taken her in as the lead (of course), a school production of Anastasia on Broadway. Then there was lunch, where she’d hide away in a new corner of the school every day to avoid people. (She tried to convince herself that she wasn’t lonely, but every now and then the lack of company got to her.) She’d attend Anatomy (it was gross, but fascinating), and then World History (the teacher enjoyed watching the debates between the students, and frankly so did she), and then English (to learn more communication skills other than bending to others and their will). 

It had been two months since she started attending Hope’s Peak Academy, and (Y/N) still didn’t feel like she belonged. Would that feeling ever go away? She wasn’t sure.

A snap of fingers in front of her eyes jolted her out of her trance. “(L/N)? Are you even listening to me?”

She quickly made eye contact with Byakuya, perking up a bit. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

He sighed. “Why do I bother speaking with you if you won’t listen?”

Her response was nearly as snide as his, only she accompanied a smile with her attitude. “Because we’re stuck together on another English project and I affect your perfect grades?”

A glare. There had been a lot more of those recently. (Y/N) was sure that he hated her guts by now, as their teachers kept pairing them up while they had made sure to avoid each other at all costs. She kept her smiling facade, enjoying how she annoyed him. “You were saying?”

He crossed his arms before leaning slightly forward onto the desk he moved to face hers. “I was saying that we’ll have to work on this project outside of class hours. Would you prefer working at mine or your house?”

_ Oh shit. _ If she invited him over to her place, the teasing would be endless. Either Byakuya himself would insult her endlessly with her status of living or their fellow classmates would whisper about how the Ultimate Thespian was indeed a whore to the rich after all. On the other hand, Byakuya probably had the strictest parents in the world, who would disgrace her presence in their home immediately. “Oh, uh, you choose. I don’t mind either.”

_ WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOU IDIOT!?  _ Byakuya seemed to notice the tension creeping up her shoulders and bunching in her neck, so he didn’t complain when she nervously passed off the decision to him. “Your house would be preferable.”

_ Wait, what.  _ She was certain he’d pick his own home. “Are you sure?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

She should’ve expected that snap-back, but it still caught her off guard. “No, there shouldn’t be.”

“Good. Meet me out front after school. My chauffeur can give us a ride there.”

(Y/N) suddenly felt heat in her cheeks. He wasn’t going to like her response and she knew it. “You can’t access it from the main road.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My house. I take the public bus and walk up from there.”

He sighed, but nodded. “Then we’ll go as far as we can and walk the rest of the way there.”

_ Well that went better than expected. _

“Honestly, it’s like you think I can’t compromise every now and then.”

_ Ah, there’s the snobby ass I know.  _ Before (Y/N) could respond, the bell rang for the end of the day and Byakuya quickly walked out of class.

The car ride in the limousine made (Y/N) feel poorer than she actually was. It was also incredibly awkward, so she made a point to keep her eyes out the window and not look at Byakuya at all. 

“How much farther?” he inquired. She was surprised at his ability to hold his sharp tongue when they weren’t alone, but she felt like she shouldn’t have been. His parents raised a businessman, preparing him to take on any challenge with wit and logic.

She couldn’t really relate on that level. Her mother had tried to raise a little lady who turned into a lonely actress. Their only real similarity was that she could be poised and graceful when she wanted to be, but even then; her attempt was a facade. “Almost there.” 

The chauffeur came to a slow stop. “This is as far as I can go Mr. Togami.”

“I appreciate it either way. I’ll give you a call and meet you at this spot when I’m ready to leave.”

The two teens exited the car and watched the limo drive off. “Nice wheels,” (Y/N) commented casually.

“They’re not mine. Too flashy for my taste.”

(Y/N) began to walk up the cement steps on the mountainside. “Do you prefer old fashioned cars then?”

Byakuya followed suit, watching his feet so he didn’t slip. “Depends on the era.”

“Please tell me you’re not a muscle-cars fanatic like Mondo or Taka.”

He barely managed to contain a snort of laughter. “God no,” he replied. “Who do you take me for, a hooligan?”

(Y/N) guffawed before quickly shutting up with a clearing of her throat. Was she finding the spoiled brat  _ funny _ ?? “So what do you like?”

They continued to climb up the stairs, passing other small houses that managed to be even dinkier than hers. Eventually Byakuya stopped at a stone balcony to catch his breath. “...don’t laugh.”

(Y/N) hadn’t even broken a sweat, and she was in heels! “I won’t.”

She swore that his suspicious glare could turn anyone to stone, but she remained alive and breathing. “Morgan Plus 4, 1968.”

Her eyes lit up. “You mean those older cars you see rich people drive in the black and white movies?”

Byakuya blinked, trying to process what she just said. “...Yes??”

She gave him a look of mock shockery. “Whaaaat? Mr. Togami has real class? I’d never have expected that.” 

The look she received from him, who found himself at an inability to recognize if she was insulting him or if that was a compliment, was utterly glorious. Basking in her success to leave Byakuya tongue-tied, (Y/N) continued to walk up the steps while leading him to her home.

The brown studio with the only red door on the street croaked to greet his owner as (Y/N) grabbed her keys and unlocked the little house. “ _ Mama’s home, mama’s home! _ ” called out Jaque, who nearly made Byakuya jump out in surprise. His momma only gave him a chuckle before letting in Byakuya and removing her shoes after closing the door behind him.

Byakuya had been in the poorer districts of the city before, but he never saw anything like this. It was extremely small, with only one door opposite of the front, for what he assumed was the bathroom, a bookshelf that held her shoes and few clothes, and of course her mattress and box in the corner. By the time Byakuya looked back at (Y/N) she had closed the window, let out Jaque, and put on a kettle of water on her hot plate that replaced what should’ve been a stove. 

“Do you want some tea? I’ve got black tea, chai, jasmine, and chamomile.”

She wasn’t looking at him, but he noticed the dread in her slumped posture while Jaque made kissy noises in her ear. “Chamomile. Please.”

Please?  _ Oh God. _ He either pitied her or was about to insult her heavily on her choice of location. She didn’t want either, but she didn’t really have a say in what he thought about her anyways. “Coming right up.” (Y/N) tried to make her voice chipper while keeping a decently friendly posture, but the embarrassment kept creeping in. Why did she agree to this? Receiving two mugs from a lower cabinet, she put a teabag of chamomile in each and adjusted Jaque so he was on the countertop watching. 

“ _ Mommy loves you! _ ” 

(Y/N) chuckled at her feathered baby. “Thanks Jaque.”

She hadn’t noticed Byakuya sneak up beside her. “Jaque?”

“Fucking-” She whipped her head around to see him at the end of the counter, holding a hand to her chest. “ Please don’t do that.”

His eyebrows bounced up, a little startled at her reaction. “I’ll make a note of that. Is he named after Jacques Leqoc?”

It took (Y/N) a moment before realizing he was talking about the bird. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“I thought he trained you.”

It was her turn to look surprised. “How did you know that?”

“Well, partially I mean.” He had completely ignored her question, the bastard! “From what I read you’re near-completely self taught. How did you two end up meeting anyway?”

(Y/N) blinked at him in disbelief. “...I met him when I was a kid before he passed. We were touring in France for about a month and he gave me some tips for movement on stage.”

Byakuya nodded gently before looking down at Jaque the bird, who in return peered at him with curious eyes.

(Y/N) turned to her whistling teapot, turning off the burner and pouring the boiling water into their respective mugs. “...Mr. Togami-”

“It’s okay.”

She looked at him, a little confused. Byakuya was turned away, looking at his surroundings again.

“The house, I mean. It’s cramped, sure, but it’s very you.”

She gave a pause. “I can’t tell if that’s an insult or a compliment.”

A tsk under his breath made (Y/N) anxious. “You live humbly. I can respect that.” 

She broke a small smile. “I don’t know what goes on in that head of yours, but I’m not rich.”

He turned to her, and (Y/N) took the opportunity to hand him his warm mug of fresh chamomile. “Not even with how many shows you do?”

A surprised laugh filled his ears. “That’s all split evenly between us. My boss is the rich one, not us players.”

His brows furrowed in concern. “I...I hope I’m not insulting you by saying this-”

“Please don’t offer me money.” She had already stirred in a spoonful of honey in her tea and took a relaxed sip, acting like she hadn't just cut off the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. “I know it looks like I don’t have a lot, and that’s true, but I have enough to feed myself and Jaque. I am content, I promise.” 

(Y/N) gave the tall boy a small smile, one that didn’t convince Byakuya that she was content at all. “...I apologize.”

_ Wow. Is that some development from the jackass himself? _ “It’s alright.” Another sip. “Would you like some honey in your tea before we get started on the project?”

Byakuya let himself relax, just a bit, for the first time in a long time. “That would be nice.”


	5. Chapter Three, Part One

“Erm, so ah...I'm getting tired of waiting,” said Monokuma through the loudspeakers. “What say we just get started, hm? It's time for the long-awaited Class Trial! Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!”

(Y/N)’s worst nightmare had officially come to life. Someone had killed Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop sensation, and all fingers pointed to Makoto. She felt numb as she entered through the giant doors that were previously locked. There were only a couple people there at the moment - Taka, Toko, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro all stood around aimlessly, waiting for the others. She felt like a slug coated in salt - half alive, slowly making its way towards (possibly imaginary) water.

When Byakuya looked her way, all (Y/N) could do was glare back. He looked surprised before immediately composing himself back to his arrogant posture.  _ I know what you’re like behind closed doors fucker. Don’t even try that shit with me. _ Her mind was racing enough for her to feel dizzy from everything that had happened. It was all too much. She just wanted to go to school!  _ I never asked for this! _

“D-Do you think i-i-i-it’s him?”

(Y/N) looked up to a nervous Toko, who had approached her. “You mean Makoto?”

Toko went from timid to angry in nearly a flash. “Of course I m-m-m-mean Makoto! It’s o-o-obviously h-him!”

She stopped and gave it some thought. “...no.”

Her response to Toko’s question earned her multiple head turns from the few others in the room. “W-w-what!? What do you m-m-mean ‘no’!? A-a-are you b-blind!?”

“Just leave her alone Toko,” cut in Byakuya. “It’s not her fault she can’t see what’s obvious.”

_ Bitch, I’m about to steal your glasses and snap them over your own nose.  _ “On the contrary, I think it’s too obvious.”

Before anyone could say anything, the others came trickling in. Makoto was late, again, and eventually everyone stepped into the elevator box that would chug slowly down into the depths of the Academy.

_ Leon. _ That name had been on repeat in (Y/N)’s mind ever since the end of the class trial. Leon, who had been lured to meet Sayaka. Leon, who killed her after she failed to kill him. Leon, the name written in blood in the shower.

Leon. The Blackened. The executed.

She felt like vomiting. As everyone around her reacted to Leon’s execution - whether by yelling or crying or keeping their cool - (Y/N) just felt numb. First Junko in the gym, then Sayaka in Makoto’s room, then Leon in the execution hall. She didn’t notice her feet carrying her out of the courtroom and back into the elevator until she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“(Y/N)? You don’t look good.” It was Aoi.

“I don’t…” The elevator doors opened and (Y/N) found herself speed walking to the girls bathroom. She made it just in time before regurgitating her breakfast into one of the toilets.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry.” Aoi had followed her, and was currently holding her (Y/H/C) back out of her face. 

She felt a hand pass her a glass of water to swish with and a piece of paper towel to wipe her face down with before flushing the toilet. Sitting back against the cold bathroom stone, she opened her puffy eyes to see Aoi, of course, and Sakura, who (Y/N) assumed handed her the water. She didn’t even realize she had been crying. “Thank you.”

“Of course!”

A low rumble came from Sakura. “Do you need anything else?”

(Y/N) shook her head. “I don’t think so. I owe you big time, don’t I?”

Aoi gave a giggle. “Join us for tea tonight? If you feel better by then of course.” 

She forced a smile. “I think I can handle that.”

Sakura gave a polite nod before quietly signaling to Aoi to give her some space. “We’ll see you around (Y/N).”

It took her awhile before she felt like she could move without collapsing, and during that time (Y/N) silently sobbed. There were three dead children. Three deaths, two of them everyone had witnessed. 

Carefully standing on her wobbly legs, she managed to stumble to the sinks and look at herself in the mirror.  _ Jesus I’m a mess. _ The braid she had made this morning was all frizzy and messed up. She looked dull and pale in comparison to her healthily vibrant (Y/S/C) skin. Managing to redo her (Y/H/C) in a bun and splash her face with some water to at least attempt to look alive, she strode out of the bathroom.

“(L/N).”

She stopped.  _ Please, god no. Not right now. _

“I was wondering if we could talk. About earlier.”

(Y/N) turned to Byakuya, feeling numb and cold. Of course he saw her eavesdropping. She didn’t want to fight anymore, but she felt her gut was going to turn into a brick if she didn’t deal with this. “...why did you think it was okay to bully a random kid just for being here with us? Especially in our situation?”

“Bully? I was pointing out the obvious.”

She whipped around and scoffed. “What, that you’re the Ultimate Perfection? Do I also get the pleasure of, what was it, basking in your glory just because you think being a decent human being to me - of which you’re expected to do to literally anyone - makes you feel entitled enough to insult someone like that? A ‘commoner’? Well what if I told you I was poor too? And boring? And entirely generic? Would your ‘respect’ for me be wiped away just as quickly as you wiped mine?”

Oh how much (Y/N) wished she could frame the stunned look on Byakuya’s face.

“Jesus christ Togami. I respected you.” Not waiting for a response, she walked away.

“My room was spotless”, said Makoto quietly. “There wasn't anything left. Like the whole thing...never happened.”

Everyone had grouped back into the cafeteria, recalling their crazy day and comforting each other with words. (Y/N) herself was curled up in a warm blanket that Mondo had been nice enough to retrieve for her, sitting unprofessionally in a chair by Sakura and Aoi as they shared a pot of tea.

“It must be tough staying there, knowing what happened.” Sakura, despite being literally terrifying in her size, had a soothing tone to her. “Why don't you just stay in Sayaka's room?”

Makoto rubbed the back of his before looking down. It was clear that he was nervous.. “Well staying there, with her scent still hanging in the air... That would hurt just as much.” With a deep breath, (Y/N) watched as he attempted to pull himself together. “Plus, I've decided that I can't turn away from her death.” She carefully sipped her ginger tea to cover a little smile that she had gained from his confidence. She swore the boy and his hopeful attitude was contagious.  _ Good on him. _

“Hey, cheer up!” piped in Aoi. “Getting depressed isn't gonna help anything, right? If we all work together, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here! So everyone just...try and cheer up and get back on track!”

A cold voice snapped (Y/N) back to the reality of their situation. “Is that honestly supposed to make us feel better?”

“Huh?” The class turned to Byakuya standing by one of the tables.

“We were already ‘working together’ and yet someone was still murdered. Anyone could betray us at this point. Now that it's happened once, it's a question of when, not if, the next one takes place.”

Silence. He was right. “Yeah, because Sayaka made the first move…” Poor Aoi. She was trying so desperately to keep everyone’s hopes up. “B-But if we work together against the mastermind, nobody'll have any reason to do something like that!”

“Keep telling yourself that,” responded Byakuya coolly. “I'll be over here in the real world. Working together, fighting a common enemy. Like it or not, it's not that simple.”

_ The hell is he talking about?  _ “What do you mean?”

“The mastermind seems to be much more powerful than we ever suspected.” Celeste spoke calmly as she explained. “They took over Hope's Peak, which was supposed to be well defended, then modified it to fit their desire. They created Monokuma, which seems to be incredibly advanced, and they're providing for our every need. And the cherry on top is the execution we witnessed.” Logically (Y/N) knew that this wasn’t a personal attack, but she still felt hurt. She needed hope, not despair. “Everything has been planned down to the last excruciating detail. This is not the work of your everyday psychopath. Defying them may be too great a risk.”

Sakura spoke beside her after taking a sip from her own tea cup. “Then...what are we supposed to do?” 

“Anyone who truly does want to escape,” finished Byakuya, “will just have to follow the rules. In which case, the only option is to deceive those around you, and win the game.”

_ Oh, god. _ He was right. He had been right, of course, but until earlier today (Y/N) was able to deny just how serious their situation was.  _ Help would come _ , she had thought.  _ People would notice we were gone, right?  _

“N-No.” She turned to see a whimpering Chihiro, who was just now speaking up.

“No what?”

“I don't want to live...if it means killing someone else to do it. I don't want to kill anyone else...!”

The Ultimate Clairvoyant spoke before (Y/N) could absorb their words. “Anyone...else? What do you mean?”

“Leon died because we all voted for him, right? It's no different from us killing him ourselves!”

Aoi, a blessing in disguise, spoke up as Yasuhiro struggled to respond. “If we hadn't voted for him, then we all would've died instead, right? That isn't what you wanted, is it...?”

The Ultimate Fanfic Creator agreed. “She's right. If you heap that kind of blame on yourself, you'll turn into a full-fledged masochist.”

“Chihiro, listen.” Makoto spoke up, his voice unwavering. “You're not to blame. Not you, not Leon, and not Sayaka. The mastermind is responsible for everything that's happened. We had no choice but to vote. I can't even imagine what would've happened to us if we'd refused. And in the end, it was Monokuma who ultimately killed Leon! So don't waste your anger on yourself. Instead, direct it at the mastermind!”

A few others nodded hopefully while some were silently unconvinced.

And suddenly, the nighttime bell rang.


	6. Chapter Three, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song is mentioned here, Clair De Lune. Feel free to listen to it as you read!

The grade report had been returned to Byakuya and (Y/N) a month after they had started going to her house after school. It had been a week since they originally presented it, but their nerves had collectively built as the green leaves started to change outside.

The teacher gave them a nod and a smile while passing out the project folders. “Congratulations, you two. You make quite the team.” 

(Y/N) took a deep breath before opening it. She felt her tension fade away after seeing the high score before passing it to Byakuya.

He took a look at the report before nodding. “98 percent. Not bad for working with a commoner.”

“Hey, after the month I’ve had I’m calling that a win.”

He stopped himself from flipping through the notes to see the teacher’s response to look up at (Y/N). “Do you dislike my company that much?”

“Oh, not at all! Just...different stuff going on. That’s all.”

Byakuya gave a nod. “It’s none of my business, but...parents?”

She sighed dramatically. “Divorced and in Britain.”

He chuckled a bit. “That sounds exhausting.”

“It is, especially with the show coming up.”

“Oh?” By now he had put down the report and was fully listening to her. “Will they be in attendance?”

She shrugged. “Mom, maybe. Dad, definitely not.”

“I see.” He adjusted his glasses that had shifted ever so slightly before the bell rang. “Before we go.”

(Y/N) looked up from gathering her things. 

“Would you like to exchange phone numbers? Just in case of an emergency.”

“Oh, sure.” 

After adding each other to their individual phones, (Y/N) headed off to enjoy the colorful leaves that would eventually dust about and collect around the cement she’d walk up to her home. After greeting Jaque and retrieving a snack from the fridge, she pulled out her script from her satchel and began to rehearse. Again. She was starting to get sick of the songs that she’d have to sing, but thankfully it would only be another month of practice before performance week. Then she never had to watch Anastasia ever again.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Thinking it was her father sending her a text, she checked it absentmindedly before realizing that a “Mr. Togami” had texted her. She couldn’t help but smile at the name he had written for himself.

  * B: Ultimate Theater nerd? That's the name you chose for your contact? -



She giggled at his response to her title. 

  * (Y/I): What? I thought it was fitting! -
  * B: Give yourself some more credit than that. I’m changing it. -
  * (Y/I): Rude. Also, Mr. Togami? Do you want me to address you like that in person, or is just Togami ok? -



A pause. She watched as the little bubbles popped in and out of the bottom. 

  * B: Byakuya is fine. I should address you as (F/N) from now on too shouldn’t I? -



She didn’t even notice how a smile had grown on her face.

  * (Y/I): I’m alright with that if you are. -



Suddenly, Jaque called out a phrase after making kissy noises.  _ “Pretty boy!”  _

(Y/N) scoffed. “I do  _ not _ like him like that!” 

Jaque chirped and crooned.  _ “Bad liar!” _

“Oh stuff it you!” 

The next two weeks were chaotic. (Y/N) had stopped attending her regular classes to put her full focus on the show coming up, including spending her lunch time in the music room to go over her notes and lines with other classmates. As she sang show tunes with Jaque and her other classmates, Byakuya ended up spending his time working with other business owners to keep money flowing and employees paid. 

As she put on a pot of pork ramen for dinner, her phone gave a ring to which she answered. “Hello?”

“Evening (F/N).”

“Byakuya? I thought you were working.”

“I was, but my...supervisor advised me to take a break for tonight.”

Byakuya Togami had a boss? That was interesting. “Huh. Well that sounds fun.”

“...I was wondering if you’d like a break from your work as well.”

(Y/N) huffed. “As tempting as that would be, I don’t get breaks. Jaque has learned my show tunes and lines by how much I’ve been practicing.”

She heard a hint of a chuckle. “You know you can’t make a bird your understudy right?”

Her mouth went agape. “...Did I just hear the Great Togami make a legitimate  _ joke _ ?”

She could hear how he fumbled with his words before composing. “I am not serious all the time you know!”

(Y/N) was trying her best not to giggle, but she must’ve failed because she heard a huff in response.

“Would you like to spend some time together or not?”

She froze. Hanging out casually? She hadn’t done that before. “Sure! Name a time and place.”

“Your house in an hour?”

“I’ll be here.”

“See you then.” Click. 

Setting the phone down on the counter, (Y/N) took a moment to process what just happened.  _ Did I just...do I have a friend?  _

(Y/N) had just finished making dinner when a knock at the door made her jump a little. 

_ “Come in!” _

“Jaque!” 

Funny enough, Byakuya obeyed the little bird, making sure to close the door behind him before removing his coat.

(Y/N) smiled at him warmly. “Welcome. Hungry?”

“Oh, no thank you.” 

She simply nodded before serving up her ramen in a mug and cutting a poached egg over it. Over the course of their studying sessions together, (Y/N) had gotten used to hearing his foot patterns and breathing enough to know that he was moving to stand beside her. 

“What...is that?”

“Pork ramen with an egg.” She looked up at him, lifting her mug up. “Smell it.”

He did so, but not before eyeing her suspiciously first. “Hm...smells like pork broth. And is that sage?”

(Y/N) hadn’t realized that her smile didn’t waiver when she watched him. “Are you sure you don’t want to try it?”

Byakuya speculated for a moment. “I’ll have one sip.” Taking the small soup spoon that (Y/N) had offered, he made a tentative motion to taste the broth. He could neither control the warm feeling it gave him, nor the comfort that it’s maker made him feel when they were alone. His eyes went wide at the delicious flavor. “I must have that recipe.”

(Y/N) laughed out loud, unflattering and without hesitance; a song to his ears. “I’ll make another mug. Go enjoy that one on the couch and I’ll meet you over there.”

“You ignored my request.”

“You mean your demand?” Teasing eyes were directed at him as he gave the slightest sign of a pout before he walked over to her loveseat. She soon followed with a mug and spoon of her own before sitting down, making sure to sit closer to the arm of the couch than make him uncomfortable. “It’s a family recipe. My mom worked at a Ramen shop for a while before she met my dad.”

“I see. What do they do now?”

(Y/N) knew that she would have to choose her words carefully. She doubted that Byakuya would care who her parents were - it was the rest of the school, and her possible enemies, that she was wary of. “My mother is a housekeeper for a hotel. My father is a politician.”

“And you said they were divorced?”

“That’s correct.”

He set his mug on his knee. “Why?”

She gave him a curious look. “...is there a reason you’d like to know?”

He gave it a moment. Normally his actions were calculated and thought out, thus he knew (Y/N) was correct to assume that he had some ulterior motive for her to look out for. “...no, actually. I’d just like to get to know you a bit better.”

Byakuya could see in her (Y/E/C) eyes that there was a trace of suspicion. “...bad timing. The circumstances weren’t ideal, and they began to resent each other for it.”

He nodded. “I think I can relate to that.”

“Oh?”

He took another sip of his ramen bowl before feeling comfortable enough to share. “My father has an arranged joining to my mother and his other fiancees.”

Her head cocked slightly. “Other fiancees? I’m not one to judge, but I thought you were an only child.”

Byakuya’s friendly chuckle surprised her. “I have fifteen half-siblings.”

(Y/N) nearly spit out her noodles. “You’re kidding!”

“I wish. I’m the youngest at seventeen.”

She couldn’t stop her eyes from widening. “Do they all live with you?”

“Oh no, not anymore. They’re adults, and aren’t a part of the Togami line anymore.”

“And why’s that? If I may ask.”

He nodded, motioning to her that she hadn’t crossed a line by accident and was indeed willing to tell. “As you know, part of being a Togami is being the absolute best at what we do. That goes with having children and raising an heir as well. Our tradition is having as many possible partners with as many women who are exceptional in their own right. We’re to then battle for the heir of the family name, and the other siblings are exiled to be commoners.”

“...wow. And I thought my family was odd.”

He gave her a look. “I’ll pretend like that wasn’t a direct insult.”

(Y/N) paused. “...I apologize. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

Byakuya had another sip of soup before Jaque attempted steal from his cup. “It’s alright. I know it sounds strange to other families.”

As she reached over to flick the cockatiel away from his mug, Jaque fluttered over and landed right on her head. (Y/N) sighed, looking up at the little thing. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

_ “Pretty boy!” _

“Hey!” Her cheeks dusted pink at the reminder of their argument earlier as she carefully snatched him up to put him back in his cage. “Snitches get baby jail,” she muttered while closing the latch.

_ Pretty boy, huh?,  _ Byakuya wondered. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as she came back around to grab their mugs. “Question.”

“Shoot.”

“What else do you need to know for your show?”

Her face scrunched up in thought. “I have my lines reviewed. I’m good with knowing the songs. Um…” She put the mugs in the sink and began to rinse. “Well, there’s a scene at the end where I dance with Dimitri. I keep stepping on my partner’s toes by accident.”

“What formation are you doing?”

“Just a simple waltz.” (Y/N) dried her hands off before turning back to see that Byakuya was now standing. “...what are you thinking?”

He only gave a tame, professional smile before reaching out a hand. “Come. I’ll teach you.”

The pink that had faded while keeping herself busy returned near immediately. “Wait, really?”

“Why not? We’ve got time.”

And with that argument, she just couldn’t find a reason to say no.

After moving the couch aside and figuring out where they should start (they had decided the box step formation was a good place to begin), Byakuya turned on Clair De Lune through his phone and took her hands in his. As (Y/N) adjusted one hand to rest on his shoulder, Byakuya took the opportunity to slide his hand from her side to the small of her back and brought her just a moment closer. That had earned him the reward of a small hitch in her breathing. A smirk played on his lips. “Gentleman leads. Which foot?”

(Y/N) nearly stumbled over her words. “Left.”

“Which means?”

“My right foot goes back first.”

His smile was a tad more prominent now. “Good.”

And they began to dance. 

The music flowed within (Y/N), making her feel soft and graceful like the Grand Duchess Anastasia herself. Byakuya’s hands were soft and smooth, and, although he had a prominently tall figure, he was just what she felt was the right size in a dance partner. 

Memorizing the box step, they moved onto adding more turns and spins. Brushing against each other ever so slightly, it was Byakuya’s turn to momentarily have his breath stolen. She didn’t know why, but (Y/N) felt warm and light in Byakuya’s arms. Attempting to not just look at their feet and memorize the steps better, she looked up and met with a pair of stormy blue eyes. “Enjoying yourself?” asked Byakuya.

She felt her cheeks flush as she realized what he was doing. “I think so.”

He smiled. Was it real though? It wasn’t cocky or assuming or snide. Was he...happy? “Good.” He carefully sent her on a spin that opened them both up and closed them back together again, and it would’ve been a graceful art if (Y/N)’s foot hadn’t caught on a lump in the carpet that sent her into a momentary spiral of panic. 

Thankfully, Byakuya was quick to catch her stumble.

She adjusted first, quickly straightening herself. Her face felt hotter than before. “I’m so sorry, are you okay!? Did I hurt-”

“I’m fine.”

(Y/N) looked up at him, embarrassed. She hadn’t even realized how her hand had moved to his back, and the hand that should’ve been around her waist was around her shoulder and holding her close. “...are you sure?”

He only gave another chuckle, feeling warm and tingly from the contact, and continued to sway to the music. “You worry too much.” 

It took her a moment to realize just how close they were. The top of her head was right at his chin, but looking up at him made her feel smaller. Their bodies had made full contact.

Byakuya must’ve just noticed as well, because (Y/N) could’ve sworn seeing his cheeks go pink. “What is it?”

It was as if her walls melted away, and his genuine smile had been rewarded with a soft one from her. “Your eyes are more blue than I thought they were.”

The trance between them was then broken with Jaque making the most obnoxious kissy noises possible.

(Y/N) laughed in the awkward silence, letting go of Byakuya’s hand and back to turn to her sassy bird. “What? You’ve been fed and have water. Am I just not allowed to have a moment of peace?” As Jaque’s kissy noises got angrier, and (Y/N) sighed. “I’m sorry about him, I’m not sure what’s wrong with his attitude today.”

As she was about to turn away, Byakuya felt an urge to be bold and suddenly grabbed her chin. Her (Y/E/C) eyes shot open suddenly, her face feeling like it could rival a tomato in color, before he gently placed a polite kiss on her forehead. Near immediately after he had done so, Jaque stopped squawking and chirped a happy little tune. Then silence. Byakuya let go of her chin softly.

(Y/N) looked up at him, mouth agape. “You’re an actual wizard.”

“Not really. You should really listen to your bird though.” And just like that, he was back to his professional, business-centered self. Byakuya’s pocket beeped, not realizing that (Y/N) had decided backing away and giving him some space was suddenly a very good idea. “That’s my driver,” he said after checking his phone. Grabbing his coat and slipping it on, he eventually turned to look at her. “Thank you for the soup. And...I hope I could help you with your dance. Goodnight.”

Without giving her a moment to respond, he whisked away out of the door and down the steps of the mountain, leaving (Y/N) to wonder if that had just really happened or it was all a dream. 

Byakuya’s face was worse than a beet by the time he got to the car and waved for the driver to take him home.  _ Did I just do that? I hope I wasn’t too forward. Or that I disrespected her. Why didn’t you wait for her to respond? Idiot! _

Ding!

He nervously checked his phone, struggling to calm his fluttering nerves, to see that (Y/N) had indeed sent the recipe for the ramen to him and a second text sent after that one.

  * (Y/I): Thank you for tonight. I had fun. -



And all Byakuya could do was smile to himself the whole way home.


	7. Chapter Four, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; spice. A little spice, but spice nonetheless. Also PTSD triggers. Enjoy!

“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…”

The Monokuma announcement went in one ear and out the other as (Y/N)’s head buzzed with information. The robot bear had revealed to them that every time someone died a “new world” would open up to the other students; a new floor of the school had been revealed, and so everyone had spent their time exploring. 

Seeing the pool and locker rooms had admittedly made her heart sing, and the library, albeit old and dusty, was just a new world in itself waiting to be explored. They’d also found a broken laptop, which had intrigued her until they opened the dusty letter Makoto found.

From the Hope's Peak Academy Executive Office , it had been titled.

_ Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world. We have a long, proud history as an institution of higher learning with full government support. Our graduates enter society ready to take on active leadership roles in every major job field. However, Hope's Peak Academy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary. But make no mistake--this is not the end for Hope's Peak Academy. We intend to reopen our doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved. That being said, this is the end for now, and I would like to personally and sincerely thank everyone for your help and support over the years. For now, we are awaiting official governmental authorization to formally cease operations. _

According to Kyoko, the letter was at least a year old. (Y/N) knew that mail got lost every now and then, but her acceptance letter had been sent to sixteen other students at the very least. She could see herself falling for this kidnapping trick easily - she was a traveling actress after all. Her touring company bounced from country to country every week with only a short paid vacation each winter, so it was easy for mail to get lost when trying to reach her. The others, however, made zero sense.

This was all too much. She needed a break. 

Sure, they had all made a rule to not go out at night time, but she really didn’t care. Getting a towel from her bathroom, (Y/N) pocketed her room key and made her way to the pool on the second floor.

Finding a one-piece swimsuit her size in the locker rooms was surprisingly not as difficult as she thought it would be. After changing and turning on the pool lights with the switch by the door, (Y/N) stepped into the heated water and felt the tension in her muscles relax just a bit. Letting herself float on her backside, she let her eyes flutter shut.

“Ah, there you are.”

(Y/N)’s (Y/E/C) eyes bolted open as she scrambled to a standing position. “Byakuya!? What are you doing up??”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

She gave him a look. “I’m clearly swimming.”

Silence.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m attempting to enjoy what I’ve got here. If you’re going to kill me then make it quick.”

His eyes narrowed. “I don’t plan on killing you unless absolutely necessary.”

“Like it’s necessary for you to harass your classmates?”

He scoffed. “They know they’re not nearly as superior as me.”

“So you’re ‘reminding’ them. All the time. Repeatedly-”

“ _ I got it. _ ”

(Y/N) moved to the ladder before propping her foot on the bottom step and lifting herself up and out of the pool. “Uh huh.” At this point she’d pay money for just a moment of serenity. “But seriously. Why are you here? I reamed into you yesterday.”

“I didn’t think you were serious.”

Her face of annoyance developed into utter disbelief. 

“What’s that look for?”

“You’re delusional.”

“You were sick.”

“Yeah, after seeing three dead people I would be!”

His face turned into a scowl. “You’re meaning to tell me you actually  _ meant  _ to insult a member of the Togami family?”

“If you consider defending a friend an insult, then you’re goddamn right I did.”

He huffed. “You’ll live to regret that.”

“No, I’m not sure I will.”

(Y/N) attempted to walk past him, but Byakuya stepped in front of her before she could. “Explain.”

She had to crane her neck up to meet his cold eyes. “You just said you’d kill me if necessary. Clearly you’re aware of the circumstance we’re in. If you plan to kill me at all to win, just say so. Considering it’s coming from a boy who I assume has never known loss, I won’t be offended.”

Byakuya paused. “If you’re so smart then why haven’t you realized that I can’t afford to lose?”

“Or what? You’ll taint your poor ego? Get a grip.”

In a rush of movement, (Y/N) found herself pinned to the wall with Byakuya’s hand around her neck. “You listen to me you bitch-”

_ -In a sudden blur, (Y/N) could feel her knees weaken as Byakuya pinned her to the wall and kissed her roughly before picking her up by her thighs and- _

Byakuya’s hand released from her neck as he quickly stepped back from her. “What the-!?”

(Y/N) was frozen before moving her own hand to cover where his had touched. “...I should go.” 

There wasn’t any sound in the pool room except for the door of the girls’ changing locker swinging open and slamming shut.

The next morning was spent by finding every possible excuse to not make any kind of contact with Byakuya, which was easy because he had decided that hiding out in the library and reading endlessly was a great idea. When the others had found him reading murder mystery novels, (“Just in case,” he had said) they had all been rightfully disturbed of how much fun he was having with this whole ‘Killing Game’ nonsense; meanwhile, (Y/N) had felt numb.

She could still feel his hands around her throat, threatening to kill her, before the flashes of sounds and touches overcame her senses. She could only assume Byakuya had seen it too due to his reaction.  _ What the hell  _ was  _ that? _ She figured the tightness in her chest and her hard breathing whenever she looked at him was normal - an often common PTSD response - but the things she heard and saw momentarily had her baffled. The worst part was if she wanted to find out what that was, she’d have to suck it up and go to the library. Where Byakuya was. 

_ Yaaaaaay. _

The amount of courage needed to only start walking to the library was a lot more than (Y/N) thought it would take, but she managed to do it with about as much poise as she could muster. Pausing outside the door, she took a deep breath and walked in.

He didn’t even look up from his book.  _ Why was I even worried? _

Making a beeline for the bookshelf, (Y/N) began to scour through the titles.  _ Where do I even start? _

“If you’re looking for answers, you won’t find them there.”

She nearly flinched. His voice felt like metal scraping on teeth to her ears. “Good to know,” she managed.

(Y/N), realizing that there was something sparkling in her peripheral vision, looked up to see a shiny doorknob. There was another room here? She stood from where she’d been squatting and headed over to investigate. “It’s locked,” called Byakuya, who hadn’t even looked up from his book. “I checked.”

She turned the handle anyway. Click! Watching the door sway open with clear ease, she smiled to herself and stepped inside. (Y/N) was met with rows upon rows of archive files. 

“What the hell? The door was locked when I turned it.” Byakuya had moved to enter beside her. 

Her anxiety began to increase at the sound of his clear frustration. “I didn’t do anything to the lock. Weird.” She took out a file at random. A police report of a serial killer? “I don’t think these are public files.”

“Mind if I see that?”

(Y/N) absentmindedly passed the folder back to Byakuya, brushing his fingers with hers as he took it. This time she did flinch, snatching her hand back when she knew he was holding the file.  _ Ew. _

A curious thought popped in her head, distracting her for long enough that she started looking for a name. “And what, pray tell, are  _ you  _ doing?”

“Looking for something. If that bothers you, feel free to leave.” Finding what she was looking for, (Y/N) moved around Byakuya and left the room as fast as she could without breaking into an outright run. 

She didn’t realize that her feet had carried her into the kitchen until she smelled steak and garlic. Barely peeking inside the folder at all, she quickly looked for a kitchen lighter.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing?” 

She had been so focused on burning the damn file that she didn’t even realize that Sakura was cooking right next to her. “Uh...looking for a lighter?”

Without a word, she opened a drawer that had been trapped by her looming figure and pulled out the lighter she had used for the gas stove. “Here you go.”

(Y/N) hesitantly took it. “...You’re not going to ask questions?”

Sakura gave a small smile. “Everyone has their secrets. You’ll tell yours when you’re ready.”

(Y/N) drew a sigh of relief. “Thanks Sakura.”

“Anytime.”

And with that loose end secured, (Y/N) (L/N) lit the file of her father in the sink and made sure it burned all the way through.


	8. Chapter Four, Part Two

They hadn’t spoken since that night. (Y/N) was just too damn nervous around him for reasons that she didn’t know of. It didn’t help that tomorrow night was the opening night of her show, so she didn’t have much time to think about anything other than the Anastasia production she had worked so hard on. 

Today was a simple costume and tech rehearsal while keeping off-book. She had been singing for almost two hours and could feel her throat go more hoarse by the minute. Gargling the apple cider vinegar water and spitting it in the sink, she wiped her face clean of stage makeup and let down her hair. As she left the girls bathroom, she managed to remove the stage crown she’d been given to wear.

Big mistake.

Not even realizing that she hadn’t been looking where she was going, (Y/N) collided face first into Byakuya’s chest and dropped the Russian tiara. She gasped and backed up quickly. “I am so sorry, are you okay!?”

He said nothing as he picked up her crown and scanned her. 

(Y/N)’s Anastasia costume was layered with folds of red and patterned silk, full of sequins and false gems that dotted the waist and enveloped her bust. Her white gloves accentuated her hands that he remembered were so soft to the touch just a week or so ago. Her face was framed by her (Y/H/C) hair so perfectly that he didn’t even have an excuse to tuck a strand behind her ear for her. (Y/N)’s cheeks were dusted with pink, a clear sign of embarrassment for nearly knocking him over.

Byakuya handed her crown back to her. “I’m alright, thank you.”

Oh god, she felt  _ humiliated _ in front of him like this. She hated this dress so much, preferring the blue one she’d worn for an earlier scene. 

Byakuya was about to walk away before stopping himself at her side. “(F/N).”

“Yes?”

She had turned up to look at him so eagerly that he couldn’t repress a small smile. “Red suits you.” He then briskly walked away, hiding his pale face that had suddenly become a soft shade of pink.

(Y/N) breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t mad at her, at least she didn’t think so, and that was enough to settle her nerves to where she could walk back to the music hall. 

After practice was over, (Y/N) attempted to head to the music room before a hand grabbed her arm gently.

“(Y/N), hey!” 

She turned to see Hifumi, practically bouncing in amusement.  _ Funny. He’s never approached me like this.  _ “Hifumi? What’s up?”

“Just a slight request. Would you mind if I escorted you to the garden? A friend is waiting there for us.”

“...alright?? Lead the way.”

The two entered the gardening classroom, Hifumi letting (Y/N) inside first. Celeste, Kyoko, and Makoto were seated at a table, eating their respective meals.

“Ah, (Y/N)! Delighted to have you here.” Celeste smiled warmly in her direction. “Hifumi, thank you. Please close the door on your way out.”

As Hifumi meekly obeyed her thinly disguised command, (Y/N) approached the seating set-up. “Hi Celeste. What am I doing here?”

“Take a seat, and we’ll tell you.”

She obeyed reluctantly, setting her tray on the last open spot. 

Celeste looked at Kyoko. “Should you go first, or should I?” 

“I will, if you don’t mind,” she replied.

“By all means, go right ahead.”

Kyoko nodded before turning to (Y/N). “We’ve noticed some...activity. And we’re curious”

(Y/N)’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “...What is this?”

“We saw you get into Byakuya’s limo,” blurted out Makoto, earning him twin glares. “Sorry.”

Kyoko sighed. “Earlier today, when you were practicing for the play I decided to sit in and watch. Don’t worry, I had permission to be there.”

(Y/N) knew that she had probably been hidden away by one of the tech members out of fear of her, but didn’t bring it up. “Go on.”

“Byakuya was there.”

She raised an eyebrow. “No. I doubt that.”

“What do you mean?”

“He has business classes. And from what I know he’s never purposely skipped.”

“Then how do you explain earlier when you ran into him?”

(Y/N)’s eyes narrowed at her. “So you  _ have  _ been following me.”

“Oh no, that was me,” piped in Celeste. “I’d also like to mention that he’s never done anything...lowly...for anyone. Ever.”

“Lowly? Picking up a crown for a friend isn’t exactly a kick to the ego you know. It’s basic kindness.”

“A friend huh?” asked Kyoko. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought up a picture. “Then how do you explain this?”

She had thought it was taken from the stage by how well it was shot. There indeed was a photo of Byakuya sitting in the audience, holding a book closed in his palms, looking up at the stage with a content smile on his face. “So? He was watching the play.”

“Look at the reflection on his glasses.”

Sure enough, her red ball gown in his eyes gave away where he was looking by an exact account.  _ “Red suits you,”  _ he had said. 

“So, answer me this. Are you two...a thing?”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “No, Kyoko. We are not ‘a thing’.” 

“And why not!?” Makoto interrupted. 

She looked at him like he was stupid. 

“Oh for the love of God, have you  _ seen _ the way he looks at you in class? Hell, look at the picture again! That is literally the happiest I’ve ever seen him-”

“Makoto.”

“Yes?”

“Give her a second to speak.”

He mumbled a huffy “Fine”, begrudgingly going back to his lunch. 

Kyoko and Celeste looked back up at an overwhelmed (Y/N). “So?”

She felt frozen, but knew they wouldn’t stop until they got a response. “...for starters, I am what he’d call a commoner. I am not a hyper-rich person like him and his family. Besides, even if I was his family traditions wouldn’t allow us to pursue each other.”

Celeste cocked her head. “Traditions?”

(Y/N) knew she had said too much. “They’re not mine to share.” 

“Could you give us a summary?”

She thought about it. “His family does the arranged marriage thing like other high society folk do, but on a whole other level. One that guarantees an heir.” She paused.

“...and?”

“...and I can’t give him one.”

Kyoko’s brows furrowed. “...you can’t give him an heir. That’s why you two won’t date.”

“That makes sense though,” added Celeste. “He’s a businessman, and a practical one at that. Why pursue someone if he can’t continue the line?”

“But does he know that?”

(Y/N) shook her head. “We haven’t talked much outside of school related stuff.”

“Besides really personal family traditions,” pointed out Makoto. “But yeah, just ‘school stuff’.”

The daggers that (Y/N) sent him with her eyes could’ve been deadly if they were physical. 

However, Makoto only smiled. “So something  _ did  _ happen.”

_ Oh fuck. _ “Look, I’m not denying that feelings are there. Fine, sure, whatever. I am denying however that he’d ever act on those ‘feelings’ you speak of.” 

“And why not?” inquired Kyoko.

“Because I can’t give him an heir!” (Y/N) pinched the bridge of her nose. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m infertile!?”

Silence. Dead and shocking quiet met them with that announcement. Makoto was the first to gently speak up. “We thought you meant that you didn’t want kids…”

“I apologize,” said Celeste. “We didn’t intend to make you uncomfortable.” 

Kyoko agreed. “I...I’m sorry.”

(Y/N) simply nodded, feeling heat rush up to her cheeks. “Can I go now?”

Celeste bowed her head in what (Y/N) interpreted as shame. “Yes, feel free.”

With that, (Y/N) grabbed her tray and walked out of the garden before the three of them could see her eyes water.


	9. Chapter Five, Part One

“As long as you're alive, it's a given that there's things you don't want other people to know about you,” announced Monokuma in the gym. (Y/N) knew that he was bored and wanted to motivate them again, just like he had done so before with the videos Monokuma had given them. “So I did a little investigating of my own, and I dug up some of your darkest secrets!”

The room tensed up visibly.  _ Oh here we go. _

“And those embarrassing memories and secrets are all contained in the envelopes I have right here... I'm going to hand them out now, so take a second to take a peek!”

As Monokuma spoke, he tossed the envelopes at their feet and everyone snatched theirs up. Scraps of paper bristled as (Y/N)’s classmates gasped and gawked at the information that this monster had been able to get ahold of. She hesitated before breaking the seal and looking inside.

A chill shot down her spine as her stomach dropped. How? How did he know!? She hadn’t set that damn file on fire for nothing! She could hear the others reacting around her.

“What?”

“H-How...?”

“How'd you find out about this!?”

“You have 24 hours!” called out Monokuma with vigor. “If someone doesn't become blackened by then...all your deepest, darkest, most embarrassingest secrets will be exposed to the world! Maybe I'll roll by a crowded intersection in a van strapped with loudspeakers and spill the beans!”

(Y/N) couldn’t hear anything other than white noise and her heart pounding in her ears.  _ Okay, just breathe! This can’t be that bad right? It’s only about your dad! _

_ Yeah,  _ replied her logic.  _ The one that disowned you for the sake of his reputation.  _

She suddenly found it very hard to swallow as her breath grew heavier with panic.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. “(Y/N)? You alright man?”

(Y/N) managed to not jump at his touch. Clutching the paper in her hands to her chest, she looked up at a concerned Yasuhiro. “I’m...here. Did I miss something?”

“The nighttime bell rang like a minute ago. We’re all headed to bed.”

_ Oh, oops.  _ “Uh, thanks. Sorry, I must’ve spaced out while you guys were talking.”

“Ah, I get it dude! This whole secret-revealing thing is wild. Want to walk back together?”

(Y/N) mustered a casual smile, hoping to hide her panic. “Why not?”

After saying goodnight to (Y/N) at her door, Yasuhiro began to walk back to his room before he stopped dead in his tracks. A wave of curiosity had hit him, and his gut was screaming to follow it. Before going to his room, he’d decide to stop by someone he knew would have answers. 

He only had to press the doorbell once. Kyoko only opened the door by just a crack. “Can I help you?”

“Hey Kyoko! I have a question for ya.”

“Yasuhiro. What is it?”

“It’s about (Y/N).”

The door opened just a bit more so that Hiro could see an eye peeking out. “What about her?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d noticed how off she is lately.”

The violet eye narrowed in curiosity. “...I have.”

“I think I have a theory to why! Did you see those weird bruises on her neck? And her eyes man! She looks like she hasn’t slept in years with those bags!”

Kyoko opened the door some more. “Go on.”

“And dude! Have you seen how she interacts with others? She’s all jumpy now. It’s like she changed overnight.”

“You’re talking about Byakuya in particular?”

“ _ Especially _ him. He’s cold man, but he’s  _ really  _ cold to her.”

Kyoko gave him an inquisitive look. “...you think Byakuya hurt her.”

“For serious! I think they at least had a fight. You think he tried to kill her?”

“...No.”

Hiro’s eyebrows bounced up. “No? But why? It’s clear he left her scared of something…”

“Remember when Celeste told us earlier that Byakuya doesn't know what it’s like to lose?”

“Yeah, cause he’s always winning at stuff and losing isn’t an option is his brain right?”

“Correct. Why would he kill someone if there’s even a slight chance he wouldn’t get away with it?”

Hiro gave it a thought. “So, he threatened her? Pushed her around a little for what, his amusement? That’s sick!” 

Kyoko put her hand to her chin, a sign she was thinking, and muttered to herself. “...is that why…?”

Hiro looked confused. “Huh? Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Hm. I don’t know if I can say.” Kyoko looked up at him. “Thank you for sharing this information.”

“Of course man! I’ll keep you posted. Have a good night!”

(Y/N) awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and a feeling that something was terribly wrong. Shooting up out of bed, she had barely noticed that Monokuma was standing on her table.

“Gooood morning! I was about to start poking you with a stick, but you jumped up just as I walked in.”

“...why are you here?”

“Good question! We do love an inquisitive mind here at Hope’s Peak Academy. I wanted to wake you up in person today!”

(Y/N) managed to gather her thoughts just enough to figure out what was going on. “Excuse me, but I need to go.” Without another word, she grabbed her room key and her cardigan and bolted out as fast as she could to the dining hall. 

“It can't be,” mused Sakura. “Has it happened again? Murder...?”

(Y/N) had managed to get to the dining hall right before Makoto had burst in, and was now getting a cup of coffee and a slice of olive oil toast in her system for the sake of her nerves.

“S-So if something really did happen,” stuttered Hiro, “Does that mean someone did it cuz of what happened yesterday?”

“It can't be!” cried out Aoi. “That stuff was just a bunch of old memories!”

“‘Just’ old memories?” interrupted Byakuya. “Don't be so sure about that. Clearly someone felt it was more important than that.”

The rest of the group looked at him with unease. 

“To judge someone else's values based on your own outlook... Do you realize how dangerous that is?”

Aoi was taken aback. “Why didn't you say something yesterday!?”

“Did you already forget? This isn't a co-op game. It's every man for himself.” (Y/N) couldn’t believe how much nerve he’d have to have to smile at a time like this. “What good does it do me to go out of my way to help you?”

“Stop saying that already!” 

“There's something wrong with him, for serious,” Hiro reported. “Did he get brainwashed or something?”

If the situation hadn’t been so possibly dire, (Y/N) would’ve giggled at that remark. “That's not important,” Sakura stated. What matters right now is that we find out what happened.”

Byakuya seemed to agree. “She's right. Let's all split up and begin looking.” (Y/N) could’ve sworn he chuckled to himself. “The game is afoot.” 

_ What a bastard.  _ (Y/N) managed to walk past him without making eye contact - but in doing so she didn’t realize he had been looking directly at her neck, which had passed it’s yellow swelling and was condensing down into a deep purple.

At that moment, Byakuya felt a twinge of guilt before stuffing it down and going to search with the others


	10. Chapter Five, Part Two

The night of the performance had finally arrived, and (Y/N) hadn’t felt so nervous in her whole life. The show wasn’t the problem, of course. She’d performed hundreds of times, if not thousands, under more stress and worse circumstances. This particular problem, however, felt personal and it was hitting her pretty hard. 

She couldn’t believe that Kyoko and Celeste had the nerve to insert themselves into her life like that. They even pushed her to the point of tears! (Y/N) knew that they were a curious detective and a gambler who craved leverage over her classmates respectively, but she thought they’d respect her decision to separate her personal self from her classmates at the very least. She had also decided that it wouldn’t be a good idea to speak to Byakuya until she got this all sorted out; (Y/N) was a big girl after all. She didn’t need a knight in shining armour to save her.

With all the drama currently surrounding her, she was glad to have an escape through the show.

Managing into her ‘Orphaned Anastasia’ costume that she wore for most of the production, (Y/N) began to fumble with her hair in the lit-up mirror of her little dressing room. She’d made sure to get there early for make-up and costume checks before any of the other actors. Plus, she loved the quiet of an empty theater. Fixing it into a half-ponytail, she took a seat at the vanity before looking at the pile of gifts her fans had sent her. (Y/N) smiled at a hand-made card, decorated with little stickers of puppies on top of motorcycles, that had been signed by Chihiro, Taka, and Mondo. Sakura, Aoi, and Leon had signed a store bought card, each having written uplifting messages to motivate her. There were a few individual cards and gifts, like a nice ink pen that Toko had given her to help her study and a suncatcher from Yasuhiro to ‘bring in some positivity and neutralize her enemies’.

Despite how distant and inferior she felt, they still tried to make her feel welcome. 

A little green box with a white ribbon peeked behind the cards, catching (Y/N)’s attention. Undoing the ribbon that held it closed, she carefully lifted the lid off and quietly gasped at what was inside. Two diamond studs set in pure gold were settled snugly in the silk interior along with a note card that had been in the lid.

_ ‘To a diamond in the rough. Good luck.’  _

No signature. Odd.

(Y/N) carefully took the studs out of their holders and put them on her ears. Looking at them glimmer in the light, she felt pretty for the first time in a while. 

A knock at the door.

“Come in!”

The director of the show peeked in to summon her on stage. It was time.

It was a smashing success, as expected. They had a full house of students and community members alike, filling the arena to the brim with laughs and tears. (Y/N) loved how entertainment could bring people together. Before long, she was able to change back into her regular clothes and head home. 

It was too late to take the public bus, so she had to walk the five miles from school to her house. It had been an hour down the road before a black, shiny car honked from the road. (Y/N) watched as the window rolled down before a familiar face peeked out the window.

“Hey. You need a ride home?” asked Byakuya.

Sure enough, he was driving the car they had been talking about earlier. She smiled at him. “Please and thank you.”

Despite the exterior giving her the impression of being a truly old fashioned car, the inside was quite nice and warm. (Y/N) didn’t realize how cold she’d been. 

He began to drive off in the direction of her home before starting to scold her. “What were you thinking? It’s almost winter, you could’ve frozen to death!” 

(Y/N) really didn’t have a good response to that. “I...thank you for picking me up??”

He sighed. “Really now, you could’ve called me to pick you up you know.”

She scrunched her brows. “Hey wait, why  _ are  _ you driving? Don’t you have a chauffeur?”

Byakuya would’ve rolled his eyes if it didn’t mean he’d have to take his eyes off the road. “My parents have gone on a trip for the weekend, so I let my driver have a break while they’re gone.”

(Y/N) looked at him in slight bewilderment. “...is driving your own car your version of rebelling to your parents?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Uh huh.” A smirk had appeared on her face. She noticed him sneaking glances at her. “...what is it?”

“The earrings are new.”

Her hand moved a strand of hair behind her ear, showing him the sparkling gem. “A gift for the opening night. No name on the card, funny enough.”

“You couldn’t even guess who it was from?”

(Y/N) sighed. “Nope. The card was typed, not written. Could’ve been from my dad, but we haven’t talked in years.”

Byakuya gave a hum of acknowledgement. “I see.” 

Silence filled the car for the next couple minutes as Byakuya thought of something to say. By the time he found his train of thought, a roll of thunder shook the road and a heavy splatter of rain began to putter on the car roof. “...Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“What kind of relationship do you have with your father, if you have one at all?”

(Y/N) felt slightly defensive. “Why do you ask?”

Byakuya blanked.  _ Think of something, idiot!  _ “Well, you mention him as if he’s the bane of your existence. I was curious.”

She blinked. “He kind of is.” She paused, looking out the window. “...he’s kind of like you.”

He stiffened. “Direct insults huh? You’re bold.”

“Not like that dummy. I mean rich.”

_ Did she just... call me a ‘dummy’? To my face? _

“My dad had a...situation...where he was put in an arranged marriage. So he rebelled. With my mother.”

_ Ohhh.  _ “...okay, so...?”

“So he blames me for whenever he gets in trouble with his own family.” She was still looking out the window, feeling awkward for practically pouring out her insecurities into Byakuya’s conscience. “He thinks sending me money to scrape by is enough of an apology, and admittedly I’ve grown to resent him because of it. It’s not mature by any means, but it still hurts.”

Byakuya was quiet for a second or two. “I think I can relate to that.”

(Y/N) turned to look at him. “Yeah?” 

He nodded slightly. “Father’s never home, always out working late. Great businessman, and I admire his dedication. I don’t ever want to be like him.”

She couldn’t imagine what that would be like, the youngest out of fifteen with a reclusive father and constant competition in his own family. “What about your mom? How does she feel about that?”

Hesitance. “I’m not really sure, to be honest.” He pulled up to the side of the mountain where other bikes and cars were parked and pulled off before cutting the engine. For a moment they sat there in the quiet, listening to the pounding rain.

“I should probably go in.”

Byakuya nodded before grabbing an umbrella from the backseat. “I’ll walk you.”

And it was a good thing he did, because the moss with the rain meant that the cement steps on the way up became slippery and dangerous. Surprisingly, the two managed to get to (Y/N)’s house alive without a scratch. 

“Remind me to  _ never  _ escort you up here in the rain again.”

(Y/N) giggled. “Duly noted. It’s pretty scary isn’t it?” 

“It’s terrifying. How do you live like this??”

“One day at a time.” She pondered the options before her - invite him inside to wait out the storm or have him risk the slippery stairs again. “Do you want to come in? Maybe wait for the weather to lighten up a bit?”

Byakuya pondered for a moment. “That would be the smartest option wouldn’t it?”

“Yep.”

He nodded before shaking his umbrella dry and walking in, to whom Jaque happily greeted with a _'Pretty boy!'_.

One hour and a mug of hot tea later, the two had relaxed enough to where they were on the couch talking again like they’d known each other for years before the house began to rattle. Jaque, being a bird in a hanging cage, was not pleased by this at all and began to scream. (Y/N) booked over, getting him out and setting his cage on the floor by the couch. “Shh, it’s alright honey, mama’s here.” She held him close, stroking her thumb on his soft head as he whimpered in her hands. 

“Is he okay?”

(Y/N) turned to see a visibly concerned Byakuya. “Yeah, he’s just freaked out by the storm.” 

And then the power went out. 

_ Shit.  _ “...I don’t mean to make you panic, but I don’t think you’ll be going back home tonight.”

She hadn’t even realized that Byakuya was already on the move, locking the kitchen window and making sure the front door was bolted. “Where do you keep your blankets?”

_ Of course he’s prepared for this situation when I should be. _ “Uh, my bookshelf near the bottom.” While he retrieved the blankets, (Y/N) grabbed some kitchen towels and filled two bottles of water for them. Keeping Jaque nestled in her shoulder, she set the water on the coffee table and then got to work stuffing his cage with a warm barrier of towels. After getting him settled and relaxed inside, she went to wash her hands before grabbing her cardigan and wrapping it around herself tightly. 

Meanwhile, Byakuya had run into an issue. “Uh, (F/N)?”

“Yeah?” She could already feel her anxiety setting in, worrying if her baby would freeze.

“Do you have a backup heater by any chance?”

“No, sorry. It’s gonna be pretty cold.” Picking at the skin around her nails with her teeth, (Y/N) suddenly realized where this was going. “We’re gonna have to huddle for warmth, aren’t we.”

“It’s starting to look like that, yes.”

She huffed, thankful that it was dark so he couldn’t see the blush creep onto her face. “Alright, get comfy.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Get comfy. If we’re gonna do this then we’re gonna do it right and get it over with.” 

Byakuya felt his face go blazing hot, but he didn’t protest. Laying down on a blanket he had set on (Y/N)’s bed, he reached over and put his phone, keys, and glasses on one of the shelves where her alarm clock sat. He then added a blanket on top of himself when he was comfortable. “I’m settled.”

(Y/N) grabbed a blanket of her own, wrapped it around herself, and crawled on top of Byakuya to lay on his chest. “Is this okay?”

Byakuya’s stomach was fluttering to the point where he thought if he moved she’d feel how nervous he was. “Yes. Let’s sleep.”

As she settled, a wave of exhaustion hit her from the long day she’d had.  _ You know you can’t have him _ , intruded her logic.  _ He’ll be matched with someone much better than you when he’s older, if he’s not matched now. _

_ Maybe so _ , responded her heart.  _ But he’s here now, with me. I’ll enjoy him while it lasts.  _

(Y/N) then fell into a heavy sleep, exhausted from their day, curled up in Byakuya’s arms.

Byakuya cautiously took the opportunity to pet her hair while she slept, his mind racing with how he really felt. The family traditions didn’t involve dating or marriage, just producing the best next heir possible. It had worked for generations, but it left everyone involved damaged.

He was the best after all, and therefore he would be better than his father and his father before him.  He felt guilty for wanting to break tradition, but this wasn’t a world where arranged marriages were really needed anymore. He was indeed a billionaire after all. He wanted to be able to choose someone he could hold a conversation with for more than a few minutes at a time.

His mind heavy with thoughts of possibly making himself the happiest traitor alive, Byakuya absentmindedly held (Y/N) in his arms and listened to the rain lull him into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this whole power blackout and having to cuddle for warmth thing a common trope? Absolutely. It's still cute as shit.


	11. Chapter Six, Part One

Chihiro. Out of all people they could’ve chosen, the killer had to choose a sweet, quiet girl who wouldn’t dream of starting a fight. (Y/N) felt like she was going to explode from anger, but instead she focused her energy on collecting evidence with the others. She’d scream and cry later, she had thought.  _ We have a murder to solve.  _

That hope of rationality had vanished when Byakuya had been revealed as the main culprit. She kept her mouth shut, knowing that whatever came out wasn’t going to help Chihiro or the case.

“What's wrong?” Byakuya’s voice cut through the silence. “I asked you if you think that's what happened.”

“Hell yes that's what happened!” scorned Mondo. “So that's it, right? Byakuya's the killer!”

“I don't disagree with not disagreeing!” cut Genocider Sho, Toko’s alternate personality.

“He kept calling this a game, right?” inquired Taka. “So he'd be totally willing to do something like this to ‘win’!”

There was hesitance from Makoto. “Um, sorry but could we hold on just a second? I...I think we need to talk about this a little more.”

“Do we really need to? We've already decided who did it,” pointed out Yasuhiro.

“I know, but still. There's something that's still bothering me…”

“Is that right?” interjected Byakuya angrily. “And what, pray tell, is still bothering you? I killed her in the girls locker room, then disguised my crime. Specifically, I dressed it up to make it look like it was the work of a homicidal psychopath. What about all that ‘bothers’ you?”  _ Jesus Christ, he really is crazy. _

_ Wait. What did he say? _

“You say you killed Chihiro in the girls locker room, right?” enquired Makoto. “But are you sure about that? Isn't it possible that the murder took place somewhere else?”

Byakuya almost smirked. “How disappointing... What kind of question is that? Even in the world of disappointments, this is a true letdown. She was found dead in the girls locker room. There is absolutely no question about that. How could the scene of the crime have been anywhere else?”

“Well...I think it's entirely possible that she was killed somewhere else, then carried there later along with the rest of the murder scene!”

Byakuya’s confidence suddenly waivered. “The...rest of the murder scene?” The look on his face was quickly replaced with visible irritation. “That was awfully specific. Please tell me you have a reason for saying all of that.”

“I believe I do.”

_ Did Makoto just catch Byakuya off-guard for a hot second there? I swear I owe that boy a cookie. _

“Didn't it seem odd that the posters in each locker room seemed to match what you'd expect to find in the other locker room?”

“Like how the boy band one was in the boy’s and the model was in the girl’s?” asked (Y/N).

Makoto nodded. “Exactly.”

“So you're saying that maybe the posters were switched?” enquired Celeste.

“And there's one other thing I noticed about the locker rooms... You know what I'm talking about, right Sakura?”

She gave a simple nod. “You're referring to my protein coffee, aren't you?” 

_ Protein coffee? _

It was if she had read her mind. “While I was in the girls locker room earlier, I spilled some protein coffee on the carpet. But I noticed that after the murder, the stain had been totally scrubbed away.”

“Except it wasn’t. In fact, I found it on the boys locker room carpet.”

“But...why would the culprit bother doing that?” reasoned Celeste. “Why would they go through all that trouble of switching the scene of the crime? Actually, an even bigger question... If the murder did take place in the boys locker room then how did Chihiro get in the boys locker room in the first place? Chihiro's handbook should have only allowed her access to the girls locker room. She had no way to get into the boys locker room to begin with.”

As much as (Y/N) wished this trial could just be over, Celeste had an excellent point. This was going to take awhile.

Mondo had killed Chihiro out of anger. Byakuya had mangled and modified the poor thing because he was  _ fucking bored _ .

(Y/N)’s own rage had died down into a sadness that made her feel heavy and cold. Five people were dead. 

She couldn’t take this anymore. 

She didn’t say anything as everyone headed to the dining hall to process what had just happened, heading into the kitchen to force herself to least have a snack. (Y/N) had no appetite after that particular execution, but figured she’d be fine as long as she avoided butter. As she was grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

_ Byakuya.  _ “What do you want?” She hadn’t even turned to look at him, filling a cup with ice water.

“To talk.”

“Then talk. You’ve got about ten seconds before I ream you to hell and back for what you did today.”

Within a moment, he was by her side. “I need to test a theory.”

“Does it involve an apology for nearly killing me?” she snapped back.

Byakuya repressed a wince. “Give me your hand.”

“...you want to see if it happens again.”

“I do.”

She sighed. “Make it quick will you? I’m exhausted.” (Y/N) held out her hand as if she were to shake and Byakuya took it-

_ -the violins trilled a beautiful harmony, perfect to waltz to. (Y/N) was in flawless sync with her perfect dancing partner, her dusty green dress flowing in time with the music. Byakuya, in his crisp white suit with black gloves and a green tie, felt his chest grow light as he swayed with her. Letting his arm go out to turn her, (Y/N) couldn’t help but giggle while she spun to the music. She loved the euphoria of twirling in a ball gown. What could she say? She liked feeling like a princess sometimes. Her laugh made him genuinely grin in return. There was no need to have a cocky smirk or a defensive scowl for the sake of his pride; after this wild ride of a year, he knew he could trust (Y/N) with the real him.- _

-and then he let her go. “That...was interesting.”

(Y/N) withdrew her hand, looking in her distance. “...we’re  _ sure  _ we don’t know each other from before, right?”

He hesitated. “When we all met each other by the entrance, I was sure of it. But now…?”

“Yeah, same here.”

Byakuya’s eyes couldn’t help but wander to the purple on her neck. “...I am sorry, by the way.”

“Hm?”

“For hurting you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

(Y/N) nodded. “Thank you, but I think you know that you have a lot more to be sorry for than that.” Retrieving her granola bar and water, she headed back to her room without another word.


	12. Chapter Six, Part Two

It had been three weeks since (Y/N) had woken up to Byakuya holding her contentedly in his arms, and despite how safe and comfortable they’d both felt neither of them had the courage to talk about it. Life seemed to happen often enough to where they were too busy to spend time with each other, but Byakuya still politely greeted her in the hallways and (Y/N) would stop by the library every now and then to check in and make sure he wasn’t working himself to death. 

The mood wouldn’t drastically shift again until the winter snow would come fluttering down in fat flakes, signaling to mother nature that it was time to rest until the sun peeked out from behind the clouds in spring. (Y/N) found winter incredibly lonely - the traveling troupe would be back home with their families for a month or so before hitting the road again, and she would be left with a mother who worked 9-to-5, six days a week, and would sleep on the few days where she didn’t get called in. (Y/N) loved her mother dearly, but she couldn’t recall a single Christmas where she wasn’t too busy to actually spend time with her own daughter.

The last day of school before the semester came to a close didn’t make her feel too much better. All of her classmates were making plans to hang out outside of school while (Y/N) would remain alone in Britain until January. Soon enough, the halls were empty and the bell rang for the last period of school to begin. She decided against going to class, wanting to be alone in the music room where she could practice her scales. On her way up, she passed the library and stopped at it’s large brown doors. Byakuya should’ve been in class, but she hadn’t seen him in the halls all day. It wouldn’t hurt to check on him, right?

Opening one door quietly and sneaking inside, (Y/N) approached the couch by the crackling fireplace with caution. There was Byakuya, laying dead asleep with an open book on his chest and his glasses still on his face.

_ Oh man.  _ He hadn’t slept the night before again. She knew he worked hard, but this was taking it too far.  _ I just have to do everything around here, don’t I? _ (Y/N) then carefully took his book, marking the page he had left it on, before removing his glasses and setting them both on the coffee table beside his sleeping figure. The dark circles under Byakuya’s eyes told her he hadn’t slept a wink for a couple days at the very least, which frustrated her to no end. She’d scold him for this later for sure, but for now all she could do was help him rest comfortably. Taking off her warm cardigan - she had picked out a white one with blue trim today - (Y/N) carefully laid it over Byakuya’s torso before feeling comfortable enough to leave his side.

When she turned, Kyoko was waiting patiently for a minute of her time. “Hello again.”

“Kyoko,” she responded, trying to be quiet. “What’s up?”

“I...I wanted to talk.”

(Y/N) could recall the embarrassing argument clearly. “Uh huh.”

“...I owe you a proper apology. I know it’s been a long while since our conversation, but...I shouldn’t have cornered you like that. I should’ve talked to you face to face.”

She couldn’t help but feel impressed if not wary of Kyoko’s apology. “Thank you. I...I appreciate that.”

She nodded. “Of course, I am still curious about your situation with Byakuya but I understand if you two are not comfortable sharing.”

(Y/N) gave her a confused look. “...Kyoko, Byakuya and I are not dating.”

The pale detective gave an almost-coy smile. “Are you sure?”

(Y/N) suddenly felt cornered again - she didn’t know how to respond to that. “We haven’t talked about it, and nothing is set in stone. Therefore, we are not dating.” 

“So you will get to that point eventually? Talking about courting?”

“Maybe, but if so you already know my answer. I’m not going to pursue a relationship with someone who needs an heir when I can’t give them one. He’s a businessman Kyoko, first and foremost, and I’m not going to let my problems, or my emotions for that matter, get in the way of what makes him happy.”

Kyoko hesitated before speaking again. “But what if he only wants you? No strings attached? No heir required?”

(Y/N) sighed. “I don’t see why he would, considering I’m not what you would call extraordinary. However, if that was the case then I’d seriously consider it.”

Kyoko nodded. “I see...then may I be so bold as to offer a piece of advice?”

“Go ahead.”

“You’re allowed to be selfish every now and then.”

(Y/N)’s eyes narrowed at her, puzzled. “Huh?”

Kyoko sighed. “You’re allowed to acknowledge more than just his feelings and what he needs. You don’t live to serve others. You live for yourself, and from what I’ve seen I think you tend to forget that.”

She was speechless, scrambling for a response. “I...okay.”

Kyoko turned to leave. “Think about it, okay?” Her heeled boots clicked against the tile as she walked out of the library, closing the door behind her. 

(Y/N) felt glued in place. She had considered his feelings and the many possible things he could ever think about her, but not once did she think about how  _ she  _ felt about  _ him _ . It took her a moment to snap out of her trance. “God,” she muttered. “What am I thinking? He’d never agree to dating someone like me.” Feeling exposed and uncomfortable, (Y/N) left the library, completely unaware that Byakuya had been awake and listening the entire time.

He couldn’t even process what had just happened until he arrived home to his father’s manor. Byakuya had thought he had been going crazy, but no; the glances they shared, the way her smile lit up the world, how her laugh made the tension in his shoulders fade, how her fingers laced with his felt right at home - they all had a purpose. 

He had a crush on (Y/N).  _ You idiot! _ He traveled up the steps to an open door, removing his coat and gloves and letting his butler, Aloysius, take them. After thanking him and asking him to get some tea, Byakuya headed to the conservatory at the back end of the mansion. Sitting on a wicker chair amongst the indoor gardens in a rose tea dress, her hair tied up in a knot with only a few blonde curls loose to frame her thin frame, was Byakuya’s mother. “ _ Salut, maman. _ ”

Adelaide’s deep brown eyes greeted him warmly as he entered the room. “ _ Bonjour ma petite colombe. _ Come, sit.”

Byakuya sat across from her politely, letting Aloysius set the small table with two teacups, a saucer of cream, a container of sugar cubes, a small plate of macarons, and a pot of lavender tea. 

Adelaide waited until Aloysius left the room before she spoke. “How was school today?”

“It was...eventful.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well...first, don’t be mad.”

She gave him a look. “You fell asleep in the library again.”

He sighed. “Yeah.”

Adelaide pursed her lips. “I told you to take those melatonin pills last night!”

“I had work to do!”

She rolled her eyes. “Reading financing books all night isn’t work, and before you start to protest I saw them on your nightstand. Anyways, you fell asleep in the library. Go on.”

He didn’t know how to start this awkward conversation with her, but he really needed advice. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I’m listening.” Adelaide took a delicate bite of a pistachio macaron, savoring the flavor with a light hum. 

“So, I’m obviously aware of our family traditions of how we produce an heir. Has anyone ever broken those traditions?”

His mother thought about that, finishing her macaron. “Well, some have had multiple wives or just one wife instead of multiple partners.”

Byakuya paused. “What about adopting into the family? Instead of blood children.”

“Hm. No, I don’t think that one has been done before. Is there a reason you ask?”

His brain went blank, but the look on his face said it all.

Adelaide suddenly grinned. “Byakuya Togami, is this about a  _ girl _ ?” His immediate stuttering led her mouth to go agape. “It is!! You must tell me everything!”

He pouted, giving up. “She’s the Ultimate Thespian. And she’s  _ just a friend _ ,” Byakuya said with a glare in her direction.

That only earned a smile from his mother, who was clearly excited about Byakuya having a life outside of work. “ _ Menteur _ .”

He rolled his eyes unprofessionally. “ _ Vous êtes impoli _ .”

Adelaide laughed at that. “Is this one of those hypothetical situations you tend to overthink about?”

Byakuya paused, sipping his tea. “I think so. A very big ‘what if’.”

“And assuming from your questions, she can’t have children?”

He nodded. “And before you ask, I overheard a conversation that I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to hear about that particular topic.”

Adelaide gave a small smile. “ _ Mon fils _ , you are aware of the saying ‘Rules are Meant to be Broken’ no?”

Byakuya was perplexed by that response. “What are you getting at  _ mère _ ?”

She put her teacup to her lips to take a ladylike sip. “That saying didn’t come from breaking the law or even teenage rebellion. It came from breaking traditions, ones that no longer served them or did them any good.” Adelaide added a cube of sugar to it and a spot of cream before giving it a stir and taking a new sip. “You will be the new heir after all, and I know you’ll do what you believe is right.”

Byakuya nodded in response, understanding what she was saying -  _ Follow your heart. _

“Oh, you never told me her name!”

“It’s (F/N) (L/N), Ultimate Thespian.”

Adelaide’s eyebrows scrunched. “...hang on. (F/N) (L/N).  _ The  _ (F/N) (L/N)?”

Byakuya smiled. “The one and only.”

“The bastard child of the Duke of York, ninth to the British Crown, (F/N) (L/N)?”

And just like that, Byakuya nearly spit out his tea. “The _w_ _ hat? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can practically hear the Mary-Sue comments coming it. The reader's twist does have a purpose I promise!


	13. Chapter Seven, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Just a quick warning. There's mentions of suicide. Enjoy!

The third floor begrudgingly greeted (Y/N) with obnoxiously purple walls, a recreational room, a physics lab, and an art studio. After exploring for a bit, she regrouped with the others in the dining hall where they all found a nervous Aoi. 

“I heard something in the bathhouse,” she recalled. “And there was a green light with Chihiro’s face in it!”

So now they were in the bathhouse. “It was right here,” Aoi hesitantly spoke. “I saw it right here in the dressing room!”

While Hifumi and Yasuhiro were freaking out about the possibility of a ghost, Sakura stayed logical. “Where was it you saw Chihiro's ghost?”

“Well, I heard a sound...and when I opened the locker...I saw a kind of...pale outline of Chihiro.”

Makoto took that as his cue to peek inside the square lockbox Aoi spoke of. “The laptop from the library? What's something like that doing here?”

Kyoko took a closer look. “And...I guess it's in sleep mode, but...the power is definitely on.”

“But I thought it was broken.”

“I would bet that Chihiro fixed it,” inserted Sakura. “After all, he was known as the Ultimate Programmer.”

Celeste’s soft voice cut through the conversation like a knife. “More importantly... Hina, you said you saw a green light, yes? Surely you did not mistake the light of the monitor for a ghost?” Aoi’s response was all the ammunition she needed for an insult. “I am surprised you are able to dress yourself in the morning.”

“Well I didn't really expect to find a freaking laptop inside a freaking locker, okay!?” Aoi defended. 

“But isn't this really strange?” asked Makoto, ignoring the arguments of his classmates. “What's this laptop doing in here?”

“Maybe someone hid it here,” theorized Kyoko.

“If that's the case, we found it pretty easy,” pointed out Yasuhiro.

“Whoever put it here, I don't think they were trying to hide it from  _ us _ .”

“What do you mean?” asked (Y/N). 

“Haven't you noticed? There's one big difference between this room and all the others.”

It took a moment to realize what Kyoko meant. “There aren’t any cameras in here.”

“Precisely. Which means, this is the one spot where the mastermind is blind.”

“So you're saying someone put the laptop here so the mastermind wouldn't know about it?” asked Hifumi nervously.

Kyoko nodded. “I think it would be best if we investigated this laptop in a little more detail.”

Makoto opened up the laptop with hesitance and started hitting random buttons on the keyboard. Suddenly, the display instantly began to glow a pale green.

Kyoko pointed to a little green box on the screen. “There--the icon on the far left.”

“What is it...? It says ‘Alter Ego’.” 

“Could you let me see it, Makoto?” After carefully placing the computer on her lap, Kyoko moved the cursor over the Alter Ego icon. After a double click, the screen suddenly went dark. A voice.

“Master! You're here!”

“It looks like everyone's here! So then, let's get started!” Monokuma announced in the gym.

“Come on, out with it. What kind of motive have you prepared for us this time?” Byakuya seemed to be even more annoyed than usual.

Several small thumps peppered the table that Monokuma had set up on the stage. “Ten million dollars! I've prepared this graduation present for whichever lucky student makes it out of here alive! Whaddya think?”

(Y/N)’s classmates were just as surprised to see the piles of money on the table as she was. “Ten million dollars?” Makoto started. “Thats...”

All were surprised, except for Byakuya. “Not nearly enough.”

(Y/N) forced herself to suppress a giggle. The world’s youngest billionaire stood tall and stoic as ever, unmoved by the amount of cash that could be exchanged for murder.

Soon enough, Monokuma disappeared.

At this point, Aoi was forcing herself to stay positive. “There's nothing to worry about, right? Nobody would kill a friend...for money, right?”

Byakuya scoffed. “Have you so quickly forgotten the lesson from last time? You can't judge others by your own standard.”

“Y-Yeah,” piped up Toko, who had reportedly sneezed and was now back to her old self. “There might be someone here who's having m-money problems!”

“Personally, I've earned over one million dollars from my gambling efforts,” said Celeste calmly. “My life is...comfortable.”

A smirk couldn’t be hidden from Byakuya’s face. “Don't worry. Either way, whatever's going to happen will happen without warning. That is the nature of this game.”

(Y/N)’s unease only grew with the announcement of the nighttime bell.

No matter how much (Y/N) tried to relax, she just couldn’t sleep. She had even attempted to set a normal night routine by getting a pair of warm pajamas and some toiletries from the warehouse, but to no avail. Once midnight hit the clock, (Y/N) decided to break their nighttime rule by grabbing her key, throwing on a pair of slippers and her sage cardigan, and leaving with the intention of heading to the art room. However, an open door stopped her in her tracks. 

Taka’s room had been propped open with one of his own shoes.  _ Oh sweetheart. _ Her chest hurt at the thought of how much pain he was in. Carefully stepping inside, (Y/N) checked Taka to see if he was still alive (he was asleep in bed, thank god), and promptly kicked his shoe out of the way before leaving and closing the door behind her with a fulfilling click.  _ I’m sorry Taka _ , she thought.  _ But I can’t lose another one. _

The art studio, covered wall-to-wall in posters and littered with statues and sculptures, was a colorful and welcoming sight compared to the gravity of their situation. (Y/N) sighed in relief at the quiet after checking the repository; no other classmates were here. She set up an easel and canvas, found a box of gouache paints with a brush set, and took a seat on a yellow stool. 

And then she let go.

Painting was a hobby that (Y/N) wasn’t really good at, but it helped her cope. She had painted when she lost her best friend to a tent fire when she was twelve, and when she was separated from her mother and had just joined the traveling troupe at seven, and after every big event in her life that had felt the need to beat her down.

Every time she painted, and cried, and painted again before getting back up and repeating the cycle.

This time was no different. (Y/N) let tears run down her cheeks as she let the brush strokes take control over everything else that was currently plaguing her mind.  _ Dip into grey, paint, rinse. Pink, rinse. White, rinse. Yellow or orange? Hm, let’s do both. That’s too bright, I’ll add a little brown. That’s better. Rinse. _ The room filled with art of all kinds enveloped the Ultimate Thespian, lonely and cold, as she sniffled and sobbed quietly. 

Footsteps outside the door caused her to hold her breath. The numbing sadness was instantly replaced by fear as she realized that she wasn’t facing the door. The handle turned with a click and a groan, giving her a momentary panic attack. “(L/N)?”

Her shoulders dropped in relief at the sound of Byakuya’s voice. “Hey.”

The Togami Heir walked in carefully, closing the door behind him. It seemed like she hadn’t realized that he could hear her quiet crying from outside the door. “What are you doing up? It’s almost 1 in the morning.”

(Y/N) subtly wiped her eyes while her back was turned. “Just painting. What about you?”

“I came in to grab a pencil.” Byakuya approached her, looking at her canvas. “Is that a bird?”

She nodded, feeling embarrassment creeping. “My pet. His name is Jaque.”

He could tell how uncomfortable she was just by her slumped posture and her refusal to make eye contact. He looked over the painting with judging eyes. The grey feathers and pink cheeks seemed… familiar almost. That was odd. “For someone whose talent is being an actress, I must say your painting isn’t half-bad.”

(Y/N) gave an unladylike snort at that. “Was that almost a compliment from the great Mr. Togami?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

(Y/N) gave a light giggle with a smile, despite her puffy eyes and swollen face making it difficult. 

Byakuya could see right through her façade, but didn’t understand why she wasn’t just breaking down by now. She was emotional and caring from what he’d seen, so why pretend nothing was wrong? “Can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?” (Y/N) stood, feeling chilly in her grey tank and drawstring sweats as she washed and put away her tools.

“What do you think is happening here?”

“With the school?”

“And the flashes.”

“Hm. Well, there’s more to it than I originally thought.”

Byakuya gave her a look. “Hm?”

“Makoto found a picture of Leon, Chihiro, and Mondo. All smiling and laughing in a schoolroom with open windows.”

“Open…?”

“Unbolted. Not covered by metal plates.”

His hand went to his chin. “So we’re not the only ones…”

“No. What do you think is happening?”

Byakuya’s fingers rubbed his eyes under his clear-rimmed glasses. “I’m not sure. I need more information. Should we head back?”

(Y/N) nodded, forcing a joking smile. “Only if you promise to not kill me on the way there.”

He actually chuckled in response to that one. “Don’t be foolish. I’ll have you know I’m smarter than that.”

_ For the sake of our lives, I hope so.  _


	14. Chapter Seven, Part Two

The flight from Britain back to Japan was strangely exhausting. (Y/N) loved her mother, but she was starting to resent how much she worked. She had even brought Jaque with her, partially because she knew nobody could watch him while she was gone and partially for the sake of company in her mother’s lonely house. They had just gotten home from the airport for a chance to breathe. (Y/N) set down her single suitcase and Jaque’s travel cage before locking the door behind her. After moving Jaque to his home cage and unpacking her things, she slayed out on the couch and scrolled through her phone for a bit before texting Byakuya.

  * (Y/I): Got home safe. I’ll see you at school tomorrow? -



Her phone dinged a response as she yawned.

  * B: Yup. Do you think I can stop by today and return your cardigan? -



Today? But she thought that they’d see each other tomorrow at school… 

  * (Y/I): Sure, as long as you don’t mind a small mess. -
  * B: See you in 30. -



_ That’s odd.  _ Why see her so soon? Was something wrong?

(Y/N) took a deep breath before carefully getting up off the comfy loveseat and attempting to clean the place a bit before her guest could arrive.

“I need to talk to you.”

(Y/N) had served two cups of mint tea and had let Byakuya sit and relax on the couch before he spoke. “What’s on your mind?”

He was practically hiding his face behind his mug. “I...I don’t know how to say this. I’m not good with...emotions. So I’m going to be blunt.”

“...okay??” Where was he going with this?

“I overheard your conversation with Kyoko in the library.”

It took her a minute to process what he meant, but when it did (Y/N)’s face burned brighter than a tomato and could’ve sworn she felt her stomach drop. “I-I thought you were asleep!”

“I was...until you took off my glasses for me.”

(Y/N) pinched the bridge of her nose, completely humiliated with herself. “I...I am so sorry.”

Byakuya cocked his head at her. “For what?”

“For all that...Celeste cornered and grilled me about my personal life and... you came up.” She was looking away so he didn’t see how red her face was, her elbows on her knees to support her slouch. “I shouldn’t have brought you into this.”

Byakuya thought he had a train of thought going, but he’d clearly lost it.  _ She blames herself?  _ “Hang on,” he clarified. “You’re apologizing because I overheard a conversation that was very clearly not for my ears?”

(Y/N) suddenly realized how ridiculous she sounded. “...I think we’re focusing on two different subjects here.” 

Byakuya gave a chuckle. “Well, about that topic…”

_ Oh here we go. _ (Y/N) prepared for rejection just about as much as she could do so before the final blow could hit.

“I know how your brain jumps to conclusions, so I’ll try to be as blunt as I can.” It was Byakuya’s turn to blush profusely while staring into his tea. “It’s to my understanding that you thought I’d only wish to follow my family traditions, correct?”

(Y/N) nodded.

“And that included me only courting for the sake of an heir.”

(Y/N) turned to look at him.  _ Why is he taking so long to reject me? Just get this over with! _ “Uh huh.”

“So thought that excluded you, because from what I overheard you can’t have children.”

Another nod.

His cheeks were dusted pink. “So...uh…” His brain blanked.  _ Shit.  _ He hadn’t gotten this far when planning to talk this out with her. Byakuya took a moment to clear his throat. “So, from what I understand, you thought of the idea of dating me casually and immediately jumped to the fact that you couldn’t benefit my bloodline in the future.”

Oh my god, the situation was even more stupid than she had remembered.  _ What was I thinking!? _ Her head sunk to her hands. “Can you just get this over with and call me an idiot already?”

That took him aback a bit. “Well in summary...I’m flattered.”

_ I’m sorry what. _ (Y/N) gave him a puzzled look. “...You are?”

Byakuya nodded, refusing to make eye contact. “You didn’t have to think about how I felt or what I’d need in the future, but you did. And I don’t think anybody I’ve ever known outside of work has done that for me. So thank you.”

Her confusion turned to bewilderment. He was  _ thanking  _ her for what she deemed to be  _ basic kindness _ . “...you’re welcome.”

He took a sip of his tea. “With that being said, I’d like to completely disregard all that and...make an offer, I suppose.”

(Y/N)’s (Y/E/C) eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Alright…?”

Byakuya summoned the little courage he had left. “Would you be interested in courting...anyway?”

She blinked, not believing her ears. “Byakuya, are you...asking me out? On a date?”

His ears grew hot. “...Yes.”  _ Oh god, she’s going to say no. It’s going to be so awkward, I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again, I- _

“Yes.”

“Well, then I-” He stopped suddenly, frozen. Byakuya looked at her in surprise. “Wait, really?” 

(Y/N) let out a giggle. “Yeah. Name a time and place and I’ll be there.”

Byakuya’s panic dissolved into comforting relief. “This weekend at noon?”

She smiled, trying to not let a flat out grin overcome her. “That works for me.”

He gave a smile in response, which warmed (Y/N) to her very soul. “Okay,” he responded, standing up to grab his coat and gloves. “I have to get back soon.”

“Makes sense. It’s a school night.” She stood up as well, following him to the door. “Well...thanks for returning my cardigan.”

A light chuckle. “You’re welcome. Goodnight (Y/N).”

“Goodnight Byakuya.”

_ “Kiss pretty boy!” _

(Y/N) turned and glared at Jaque while Byakuya only snorted. “I’m sorry about him,” she said while rubbing her eyes. “He’s a brat when he’s cranky.”

Before she could say another word, Byakuya took one of (Y/N)’s soft hands and gently kissed her knuckle. “What did I say about listening to the bird?”

That earned a laugh out of her, despite how the blush on her face from before had returned. “The bird’s not going to peer pressure me into rushing things.”

He chuckled in response. “Fair point. Have a good night.”

After he had gone, (Y/N) rested her back to the door and made eye contact with her feathered baby in his hanging cage. “What the hell was that?”

An innocent chirp came from Jaque.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, her face still warm and pink. “You are a  _ terrible  _ wingman!!”

Byakuya was blushing in the car the whole way home, but he managed to pull himself together enough to greet Aloysius and ask that dinner be brought to his room tonight. He strode to his room quickly and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked, before beginning to process what he had just done. He had broken the Togami Heir tradition for a  _ girl _ . 

He couldn’t help the twinge of guilt that rose in his throat - after all he was betraying what he’d been trained to live and breathe his entire life. However, his logic eased his tension with a simple fact; the traditions of the past only hurt those he loved. Byakuya had seen how his mother all but cower when his father entered a room. Hell, he remembered being seven years old and overhearing his father and his business friends talk about women like they were objects. Over the years, he’d learned to separate the skills from the man.

Byakuya could respect what he’d done for the Togami line and the family company, but he’d rather cut off his own legs and sew them back on than give an ounce of respect to his father as a person. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He let the servants in to bring a cart of that night’s dinner that he had missed while he was out before telling him that they could take the cart away the next morning - he didn’t want to be disturbed tonight. He had a lot to think about. 

It wasn’t long after he snuggled in bed after a full meal and a hot shower that he drifted off to a heavy sleep, dreaming of (Y/N) and her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED GUYS! Ugh I'm so excited. Thanks for 400 hits btw!


	15. Chapter Eight, Part One

The past couple days had been slow enough to where (Y/N) felt like she could take a deep breath, but filled with more than enough drama to keep her from getting bored. First there was Alter Ego, an adorable computer program that Chihiro had ordered to search the files in the computer for clues. Then Hifumi and Taka started to fight over the poor thing, and now the laptop was missing. 

They were supposed to go look for the laptop today, but (Y/N) decided that she had denied herself a hot shower for long enough. Making sure to scrub till she was squeaky clean, she let the flowing steam relax her tense shoulders before turning off the water and drying off. 

(Y/N) had just finished getting dressed and was leaving the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel before hearing a sharp rapping on the door. She opened the door to see Kyoko. “Oh, hey! Sorry for being late, I was-”

Ding dong, ding dong! 

The announcement suddenly filled (Y/N) with utter dread as her polite smile contorted into knowing horror.

“A body has been discovered!”

Kyoko had caught her up with as much as she knew so far on the way to the pool room where she had originally found a sleeping Hiro, stuffed in a locker wearing a funny-looking costume. Two dead bodies, Hifumi and Taka, had been found in multiple places and everyone had been scrambling around like chickens trying to find them. (Y/N) had barely gone into shock before she was thrown in the investigation along with everyone else. She knew she didn’t have an alibi of almost any kind other than ‘I was taking a shower and the only proof I have is that my hair is wet,’ but it was strangely enough to convince the others that she wasn’t a suspect. 

It wasn’t long before the investigation wrapped up and everyone was gathered around to enter the elevator once more.

“If everyone's here and ready to go, please board the pain train! Er...elevator,” Monokuma joked, which only made (Y/N) hate him even more. “I'll see you guys down there!” With that he disappeared, like he had never existed at all.

“Okay then, shall we?” suggested Byakuya, turning to the door.

“H-Hold on!” stuttered Yasuhiro, who was being heavily accused of the murder. “I'm not mentally prepared yet...!”

“You'll NEVER be mentally prepared!” Aoi snapped.  _ I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like this. _ “You can't run away anymore, Hiro. You're gonna pay for your sins.”

“I told you already, I didn't do it! For SERIOUS!”

(Y/N) whispered towards Byakuya cautiously, “I know I’m probably just stupid, but I think I’ve officially lost context.”

He had to stifle a chuckle. “A lot has happened. Don’t worry, you’ll get all the details at the trial.”

Byakuya had been correct - the details were, well,  _ a lot _ . Between the Robo Justice suit and items used to move the bodies and all of the pieces of the puzzle that just didn’t fit, (Y/N) thought her brain was going to melt. However, her brain and her gut kept screaming a name - 

“Celestia Ludenburg, GODDAMMIT!” The frustrated lotita’s accent was gone, her façade falling through with every piece of evidence that came up.

“How long do you plan to go on pretending...?” wondered a determined Byakuya.

“I'm not pretending. It's the truth! And since you have no way to contradict me, that's the only truth there is! Moron!” (Y/N) could tell from her tone that she was pulling lies out of her ass at this point, and Celeste knew it.

Makoto suddenly spoke up after a moment of silence. “That's it! The handbook!”

“What!?” 

“Any time you turn your handbook on, it shows the owner's name when it boots up, right?” Makoto continued. “Monokuma told us all about it before! So all we have to do is check her handbook and that'll clear up everything. That's how we can find out Celeste's real name!”

The look on her face told (Y/N) everything she needed to know. “Th-That's an invasion of privacy! I-I refuse to cooperate!”

Makoto got quiet. He looked as exhausted as everyone else did, with black circles under his bronze eyes. “Celeste... Can you please just tell us what really happened?”

They couldn’t blame him for nearly begging her to give in. Their lives were all at stake after all.

And then, after more persistent grilling, she admitted it. Celestia Ludenburg, revealed to be a Taeko Yasuhiro the entire time, would be executed. She had stolen Alter Ego and used that as leverage to get Hifumi to do her dirty work before killing him herself.

Her execution was as elaborate as her scheme. Celeste had died thinking she was going to be burned alive in front of a crowd before getting hit straight with something as mundane as a firetruck - an ending she never would have wanted. 

It was sweet, sweet irony. It was horrific.

Sayaka. Junko. Leon. Chihiro. Mondo. Taka. Hifumi. Celeste. It was hard to believe that there were sixteen of them when (Y/N) had first walked into the entryway of Hope’s Peak. Eight people were dead, four of them who’s deaths she had witnessed.

Despite the name, it had been extremely difficult to keep hope in her heart at this despicable academy.

(Y/N) had officially decided that she didn’t like the nighttime rule. What could happen? She’d die and she wouldn’t see it coming? Right now that sounded like a blessing. Walking around the halls, bored out of her mind, she couldn’t help but notice the light coming from the library.  _ Byakuya _ . She would’ve walked right past if the door hadn’t been cracked open just by a bit.

“(L/N)?”

She peeked her head in. “Hey. What’s up?”

He was still in his same chair with his feet kicked up, book in his lap and his blue eyes peeking up at her. “Come in. I’d like to talk.”

(Y/N) hesitantly obeyed, closing the door behind her. 

He moved to stand, marking his book and setting it down on the desk. “Have you noticed something about Kyoko?”

She thought about it for a moment before answering. “She’s a loner. She trusts Makoto. She also tends to separate herself from the group a lot.”

Byakuya nodded. “She’s meticulous and logical. She’s also uncomfortably familiar with dead bodies.”

(Y/N) suddenly realized where this was going. “...I don’t think she’s the mastermind’s spy.”

He turned to her, wondering where the hell she learned to be a mind reader. “But it’s so obvious!”

“Exactly. It’s too obvious. Besides, she barely stays with the group. If she is a spy, she’s a very bad one.”

Byakuya looked offended for a moment before recognizing that (Y/N) was indeed correct. “That’s...a very good point.”

“If I were the spy, I’d be right there. I’d be the most cooperative without a peep of conflict unless given orders otherwise.”

Byakuya thought about that. “I admit, you’re more observant than I originally thought.”

She shrugged in response. “I’m a dutz with the attention span of a goldfish, but I’m not stupid.”

He chuckled quietly. “You could learn to give yourself more credit than that.”

(Y/N)’s eyebrows bounced with an impressed smile. “Wooow. An  _ actual _ compliment? Who’s blackmailing you, is it Toko?”

Byakuya snorted. “She wouldn’t dare.”

(Y/N) barely recognized him when he smiled. His cocky posture slipped for just a second when he laughed and it was a wonderfully casual sight to see on the rare occasion it happened. She approached him, snapping out of her trance. “While I’m here-”

Byakuya held out his hand, almost like a gentleman asking her to dance. “I figured. Couldn’t hurt to try.”

(Y/N) carefully leaned herself against the desk before taking it tentatively-

_ -the snow fluttered around them as (Y/N) carefully leaned herself on Byakuya’s shoulder, her cheeks warm with heat. He could feel his own cheeks go pink, but smiled. “Tired?” _

_ She gave a soft yawn. “Comfortable.” _

_ He chuckled gently at her. “Rest if you need to. I’ll take you home whenever you want to go.” _

_ She nodded gently at that. “I just like watching the snow fall. It’s nice and quiet when it's like this.” _

_ “Yeah...it’s peaceful.” _

_ “Byakuya?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” _

_ He froze, feeling his gut drop. “Knew what?” Of course, he was lying. He knew exactly what she spoke of. _

_ “That I’m-” _

-and ripped her hand out of his. 

Byakuya nearly jumped at how fast she drew away. “Wait, what was-”

“Excuse me.” (Y/N) cut him off and sped out of the library as fast she could without straight-up running, not giving him a chance to ask questions. 

That had been too personal for comfort, and (Y/N) would be damned if she’d willingly give up her secrets that easily.

Byakuya had been left in a daze, processing what had just happened. He had clearly seen something he wasn’t supposed to, but he was at a loss of what that ‘something’ could possibly be. He sighed, not sure what to do before picking out a book to bring back his room. Opening up the cover to read the inside flap, he found a scrap of paper that had definitely been crumpled up at one point in time. 

_ What’s this?  _ Taking it out and turning it over, Byakuya couldn’t believe his eyes at what was meticulously typed out.

_ (Y/N) is the bastard child of the second Prince of Britain and his maid. _


	16. Chapter Eight, Part Two

The first week back at Hope’s Peak Academy dragged on slower than a snail. (Y/N) knew that just because they had a date this weekend didn’t mean they were ‘dating’, so she did her best to give Byakuya some space. She followed her normal routine, practicing her skills in the theater room in the morning and going to her favorite classes in the afternoon (she did stop by the library to say hello to Byakuya and Toko during lunch, as she didn’t intend to ignore him entirely). It was too long before the weekend when Byakuya picked her up in his car, who had found a pair of dark slacks and a black button up that peeked out above his forest green sweater vest. 

(Y/N) herself had found a pair of dark leggings with a mustard sweater dress and her diamond studs. Both were curled up in overcoats and scarves, which were appropriate for the snowy weather that had swallowed Japan in its entirety. She had greeted him with a happy grin before hopping in the car and sitting in silence on the way to a coffee shop that (Y/N) had suggested they visit to get a bite to eat.

After parking in a public parking garage (“I am  _ not _ parking on the street,” Byakuya had stated. “What do you take me for, a fool?”) and strolling downstairs, (Y/N) greeted the grey skies and white snow with a smile while internally panicking about what the hell she was doing. 

She didn’t take Byakuya for the PDA type of person, so she had politely kept her hands to herself while staying close enough as to not lose him. He was quite tall after all, and his natural stride meant she had to nearly jog to keep up. Meanwhile, Byakuya was having similar thoughts of panic before entering the coffee shop, holding the door to let her in politely. He hadn’t been so formal with her before, so he didn’t understand why he was suddenly wondering where his hands should be and if she should let her at least take the crook of his arm.

It wasn’t until after they ordered two coffees and took a seat by the window that he felt like he could relax a bit. Watching (Y/N) delicately hold her in-house mug while enjoying her latte unraveled a knot that he didn’t even realize had grown in his chest. 

Her (Y/E/C) eyes glanced over to look at him. “You okay? You haven’t touched your latte.”

Byakuya was ripped out of his trance. “Hm? Oh, yeah. I think I spaced out for a moment.” Why was he so nervous? He tentatively picked up his own mug and took a sip.

_ Oh. My god. _ (Y/N) smiled at the look on his face. “That good, huh?”

“How have I never had this?”

Her brows bunched. “You’ve never had a proper latte?”

“Is that what this is called?” Byakuya took another small sip, indulging in the espresso flavor. “It’s amazing.”

(Y/N) couldn’t believe her ears. “...Byakuya,  _ you’ve never been to a cafe _ ?”

He looked up at her, confused at her shock. “...No?”

Her mouth went agape. “You’re missing out.”

“Clearly, even if this place is quite...public.” He had to admit, the coffee shop worked wonders for his nerves. Byakuya had gone from a stiff, proper young heir with tall posture and tight shoulders to being completely relaxed in minutes. His elbows were propped on the table to hold his mug closer to his face, enjoying the smell of the froth. 

(Y/N) flashed an almost cocky smile. “Mr. Togami, is the charm of commoners getting to you?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t push your luck.”

She giggled in response to his attitude before going back to her coffee. She herself was quite relaxed as well, feeling open and happy for the first time since they had danced together. Now that she thought about it, she had always felt comfortable around Byakuya. Was he a spoiled dick? Absolutely. He was also completely and utterly honest no matter how casual or serious the situation, which was something (Y/N) had learned to value over the course of her life. There were some days that he was absolutely brutal, but now she knew him well enough to know that it came from a place of trust. “Hey Byakuya?”

“Hm?” 

“Can I show you something?”

He set down his mug. “Sure.”

“Close your eyes.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay?” 

“Just trust me.”

Byakuya let his blue eyes flutter closed. “What now?”

“Listen.”

He was so focused on her that he hadn’t been aware of the sounds and smells surrounding them. The coffee grinder buzzed and the milk spit frothed at the coffee bar that produced his delicious latte. The tables next to them were filled with chatter. A child laughed in the distance. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yup.”

Byakuya opened his eyes. “Why did you ask me to do that?”

A smile played on her lips. “I get to know people a lot more by how they act when they’re silent.”

His eyes narrowed at her. “What do you mean?”

(Y/N) sipped on her coffee while she explained. “You stopped talking and listened, right? Closing your eyes forces you to pay attention and react to the world around you without a second thought. For example, your brain recognizes that the sound of a coffee grinder means your favorite drink is coming your way.” 

His eyes widened in realization. “You read me.”

She nodded. “Something I picked up as an actress. You can tell a lot about a person from the way they react to their surroundings without a second thought.”

Byakuya’s attention was fully on her now. She had mastered a skill that he had struggled with for years. “And what did you see when you read me?”

Taking a breath, (Y/N) set her empty mug down. “Well, let’s see. You’re in an unfamiliar place and you don’t recognize the people, so you’re probably the twitchiest I’ve ever seen you.” A smile glanced her face. “You turned your nose to the coffee bar just a little bit and you smelled the beans grinding, which you have now associated with as a happy sound because of your latte. The milk froth surprised you due to the noise. And...you smiled at a kid laughing.”

_ Wow. _ He didn’t realize that asking for what she had seen from him meant he would feel bare and exposed to the world. “Well...I did ask.”

(Y/N) chuckled. “You did. It’s how I read the room. If I just sit and listen, I can tell how someone will react before I even approach them.”

Byakuya’s hand went to his chin in thought, looking at his mug. “...so every time you approached me, you read me first?”

“Only once.”

His vivid confusion showed at that conflicting statement. “What do you mean?”

She shook her head with a smile. “I’ve never had to do that around you consistently. You’re always brutally honest with yourself and other people around you.” (Y/N) huffed, crossing her arms and looked out the window. “I just wish you could see that you don’t need to put so much pressure on yourself to succeed.”

Byakuya’s shoulders dropped while his face relaxed. A reading of his personality and watching him from day-to-day life told her all that!?

(Y/N) trusted him. No wonder she was so open to him, even with all his issues; She believed in him, and that was enough for her.

Byakuya smiled. “You feel like going on a walk?”

The two walked for a while, talking about school and their respective talents and jobs, before stopping at the park. (Y/N) took her sleeve and wiped a clean spot on a park bench to sit. She noticed that Byakuya had been pretty quiet, only responding to whatever she had been saying at the time. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m processing... I think.” 

“I see...I’m sorry if I crossed a boundary back there.”

He smiled, only a little one. “It’s alright...I asked for a reality check, and I got one.”

(Y/N) looked at him with widened eyes. “I’m serious. You don’t have to tolerate me if you don’t want to.”

Byakuya chuckled. “Do you think I would ask you on a date if I only tolerated you?”

A bright blush filled her cheeks. “...good point.” She had nearly forgotten they were on a date. It felt so casual, and...right?

The snow fluttered around them as (Y/N) carefully leaned herself on Byakuya’s shoulder, her cheeks warm with heat. He could feel his own cheeks go pink, but smiled. “Tired?”

She gave a soft yawn. “Comfortable.”

He chuckled gently at her. “Rest if you need to. I’ll take you home whenever you want to go.”

She nodded gently at that. “I just like watching the snow fall. It’s nice and quiet when it's like this.”

“Yeah...it’s peaceful.”

“Byakuya?”

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

He froze, feeling his gut drop. “Knew what?” Of course, he was lying. He knew exactly what she spoke of.

“That I’m connected to the Royal family.” 

A look of incredulous shock shone on his pale face. “How did you..?”

“Kyoko. She read my school file. Your dad works with mine apparently.”

So that’s how Adelaide knew who (Y/N) was. “I...I didn’t think you were allowed to speak of it.”

“I’m not. However, I don’t doubt that finding that piece of info through your family was a pleasant experience.”

Byakuya hesitated. “It was a shock, sure...but I still feel the same around you.”

(Y/N) looked up at him, her chin propped on his shoulder. “And what would that be, if I may ask?” 

His cheeks went from pale to pink at how close her face was with his. “...safe.” 

She gave a sleepy smile. “Me too.” She then went back to having her head on his shoulder like before, leaving Byakuya to silently freak out at just how close he had gotten to kissing her. 

They stayed like that for a while, listening to the silence of the snow and feeling content in each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey writer! That one paragraph looks very familiar to the last chapter! Are we officially at the halfway point?" Almost ;)


	17. Chapter Nine, Part One

The fourth floor was now open to (Y/N) and her classmates. She ended up sleeping in and being late for the dining hall meeting they had in the mornings, but managed to catch up to them later while they were exploring the newly-opened floor. There was a locked data center, more strangely-decorated classrooms, an office, a chemistry lab, and the most glorious music hall she had ever seen. 

After covering all the ground on the fourth floor, they decided to recoup at the dining hall and tell everyone what they found before Byakuya barged in and instructed that they should follow him to ‘take a bath’, which was code for ‘Alter Ego found something’. 

“I analyzed the files and extracted all the useful information I could find,” announced the happy computer program. “And one particularly important fact I discovered was that a certain plan had been put into effect here - to isolate the students of Hope's Peak Academy and create a communal life for them."

“What do you mean?” typed Kyoko. 

“That was the stated goal of the plan, but it was meant to be more than just a normal school life. The students were intended to live out the rest of their lives here.”

Small gasps filled the room. “It's...exactly the situation we've found ourselves in,” finally spoke Sakura.

“It's quite unthinkable, isn't it? And what's more, the one who came up with the plan was none other than the administrators of Hope's Peak themselves.”

“Wait, hold on!” yelped Aoi. “Then the reason we've been imprisoned here... It wasn't the work of some psycho freak or criminal organization or whatever. It was the school itself?”

“That doesn't make any sense!” cried Yasuhiro. “Why would they do that!?”

“I don't think Alter Ego is finished,” replied Kyoko calmly. “Perhaps we should hear the rest.”

Alter Ego continued. “It seems that the reason they devised this plan was because of what happened one year ago. This is how they described that event... They said it was the "biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history."

(Y/N)’s eyebrow furrowed in confusion, trying to stifle a cough that had come up in her throat.

“Otherwise known as The Tragedy, it was apparently some sort of devastating occurrence. Because of The Tragedy, Hope's Peak Academy was forced to discontinue its role as a school and close down.”

Kyoko spoke her thoughts aloud. “So one year ago, this thing--this tragedy--took place. And whatever it was, it forced Hope's Peak to shut down. From there, they decided to use the school to sequester the students here, where they would live out the rest of their lives?”

“But why?” asked Aoi. “Why would the Hope's Peak administrators want to shut everyone in like that?”

“And what could this "tragic event" have possibly been?” added Sakura.

‘Clickety-clack’ went the keys as Kyoko typed in their questions.

“Sorry...I don't know. If that information was ever on this computer, it's gone now.”

_ Crap.  _ There was that finicky cough again.

“Oh, wait! There's one other thing I forgot to mention. I think it might be important. I believe it has to do with the mastermind.”

Kyoko's fingers quickly typed her question before anyone said anything. "Did you figure out the mastermind's identity?"

“No...that I still don't know. But I  _ did _ find a clue, I think. The one leading the Hope's Peak staff, the one who finalized the plan to isolate you was the Hope's Peak headmaster. So that same person may very well be the mastermind who planned all this out. And according to the files, the headmaster is a man in his late thirties. It seems possible, even likely, that he's somewhere in this school right now.”

And then, chaos broke out. 

“The headmaster...is here in the school!?”

“Then that's gotta be the mastermind!” 

“I mean, Monokuma's been calling himself the headmaster, right?”

”Which makes the real headmaster that much more suspicious…”

"Did you learn anything else?" Kyoko asked the program.

“I'm sorry... That's everything I found. All the information on this laptop seems to be pretty old, so that's all I can do from here. Um...this is a different topic but I was wondering about something. I haven't seen Celeste, Hifumi, or Taka since yesterday… are they okay?”

You could hear a pin drop in the suffocating silence before the flat clicking of keys hesitantly played.

"They're all dead."

They had all gone to their rooms to sleep for the night when (Y/N)’s doorbell rang and a slip of paper was slid in the crack under the door. Hesitantly picking it up, she read a scrawled and rushed message.

‘Let’s go for a swim.’

She hadn’t been in the pool room since the night Byakuya pinned her to the wall and they had discovered that they could see flashes of...something. Her neck had healed well from that incident, but there were some nights where she jumped awake at the feeling of being choked in her dreams. (Y/N) had done well to calm and manage the obvious PTSD she’d gained from their encounter, but the pool felt almost too much. She found herself suffocating whenever she tried to turn the handle to enter from the girls locker rooms.  _ Relax. It’s just a room. It can’t hurt you. _ She carefully grabbed the handle and gave it a turn.

The door opened with a squeak, and standing there by the pool was none other than the blonde fucker that had given her this fear in the first place. “There you are.” 

“Here I am.” (Y/N) hesitantly closed the door behind her. “What do you want?”

“To talk.”

Her eyes squinted in suspicion. “Here?” 

He nodded. “I know it looks strange, but I’m hiding out.”

_ Toko.  _ “I see...okay, is there a reason for the whole Master thing??”

Byakuya grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose. “God, don’t remind me. She started calling me it one day and never stopped.”

“Huh…” Ignoring the panic rising in her throat, (Y/N) approached him. “Well, what did you want to talk about?”

Byakuya pulled out the crumpled paper he found in the book that revealed her secret. “What’s this?”

Her face went white, the rising panic replaced with utter dread. “How did you get that.”

“I asked you-”

In one swift moment, (Y/N) grabbed his crossover tie and pulled him down to her height. “How. Did. You get that.”

Byakuya didn’t know if that was a twinge of fear rushing through him or if he was just imagining things. “Relax. I found it in a book.”

(Y/N) paused before letting him go. “I swore I threw that away.”

Byakuya had returned to his tall, composed state. “You did. It’s clearly been crumbled up. It must have been placed there.”

She paused. “...in a place where you definitely would see it.”

“Precisely. The bear is messing with us again.”

(Y/N) gave a heavy sigh. “I don’t see why. People are literally dying. Isn’t that enough to keep the bastard busy?”

Byakuya was silent, deep in thought. “...are you upset?”

She gave him a look that was interrupted by a cough she covered with her elbow.

“I mean...about the note or what this place reminds you of?”

Silence. “A bit of both, I guess. I’m...I’m sorry for grabbing your tie.”

He nodded. “I’m sorry for hurting you at all.”

_...wow. A real apology? _ “I...thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Byakuya’s eyes ended up trailing to the pool water. “If you don’t mind, what does your secret even mean?”

“Well-” another cough, this one more persistent. She ended up doubled over, struggling to breathe in between coughs before a paper cup of water was thrust into her hand.

“Drink,” ordered Byakuya. “Slowly.” 

(Y/N) did so, her head spinning from lack of oxygen. “Sorry about that.”

He nodded before pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. “You’re really warm, almost feverish. Maybe this conversation can wait. I’ll walk you back.”

The next day was agony. (Y/N) had fevered all night and all day while the other students spent time together doing God knows what. She mostly slept, trying to occasionally keep herself hydrated with the glass of water by her desk. She didn’t know she could sweat this much in one sitting, but here she was. Her throat sore from coughing and her head pounding whenever she moved, she struggled to exist for a day and a half before finally dragging herself out of bed and into the shower. 

The steam did wonders for her aches, thank god, but she’d still have to figure out if she was going to spend the little energy she had left eating or doing laundry. She wasn’t really hungry.  _ Laundry it is. _ After getting dressed and putting on a face mask that Monokuma had given her when he realized how sick she was (“Don’t go giving that to anyone else!”), she pulled her sheets and stuffed her dirty clothes in the laundry basket in the corner before setting off with low enthusiasm.

She had barely put her things in the washing machines when an announcement went off: 

“Attention! Attention! Please gather in the gym as soon as you possibly can! Quickly, quickly, quickly, quickly!”


	18. Chapter Nine, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BIG FAT WARNING: spicy nsfw things ;)

Byakuya Togami went on a date last week; A legitimate, not-kidding date with a cute girl who seemingly liked and wanted to understand him. Oh, and she was in direct bloodline to the goddamn Queen of England. Did we mention she was adorable? 

The normally stoic and tall progeny had been swayed to open up about himself so easily that he was still reeling from it all. He had smiled, even laughed, around her. As much as his inner guilt and entitlement to his family name wanted to stuff this all down, he couldn’t hide the fact that he had feelings for (Y/N). It had been almost five or six months since they met, but it felt like a lifetime. They’d done so much together already, from bickering about each other’s existence to working together on a school project to, hell, having to share a bed. 

It was terrifying. It was liberating. Byakuya had never felt so physically free with someone who seemed too good to be true, and so mentally trapped at the realizations he’d come to face recently all at once. (Y/N) was wonderful and charming and a treasure to the world - his home life was in utter shambles due to the traditions he’d worked so hard to upkeep. Despite how rich he was, money could neither ruin nor fix either. 

His girlfriend lived in a bedroom with a bathroom attachment and ran on cheap coffee and her favorite pork ramen, and she acted like the happiest girl in the world. Logically he knew money wasn’t everything, but seeing how (Y/N) lived and breathed made it really hit him. 

Girlfriend. (Y/N) was his girlfriend. Byakuya never liked the word - it didn’t roll off the tongue and felt grammatically incorrect - but he liked it when her name was attached to it.

And now, he was knocking on his girlfriend’s door on a Saturday afternoon for tea.

Her (Y/H/C) hair in a low ponytail, (Y/N) answered the door. “Hey! Come on in.” She had decided that casual jeans and a warm jumper with her fuzziest socks was fitting for the cold weather, despite Byakuya wearing his normal slacks and button up and acting like he didn’t casually wear formal clothes every day. He’d come a long way from being an overzealous dick, but old habits die hard and (Y/N) was pretty sure that the day she’d see Byakuya wear denim would be the day she passed away from old age. 

After knocking the shoe off his shoes and hanging up his coat by the door, Byakuya gave a long, tall stretch towards the ceiling and yawned. (Y/N) gave a giggle. “Long night?”

He nodded, his lengthy posture reminding her heavily of a cat that had just woken up. “So much paperwork.”

“Sounds like an eyesore. Want some tea?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

After a hot cup of tea and the usual shenanigans with Jaque, (Y/N) and Byakuya found themselves relaxed on the couch catching up about their week.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met so many snobby businessmen in my  _ life _ .”

She’d never seen him this randomly talkative, which either was a sign that he was comfortable around her or that he was completely exhausted and about to crash. 

“Remember forever-and-a-half ago when you told me that the only rich people you’ve met were entitled snobs? You were right, a hundred and ten percent-”

“Sweetheart?”

“Yes?”

(Y/N) was surprised that her calling him a pet name of sorts actually worked at breaking his train of thought. “When’s the last time you actually slept? Like, a full night’s rest?”

Byakuya gave that some thought with an adorable squint of his nose. “Mmmm, a week ago? The night we had our date I didn’t sleep. So a week and a day.”

(Y/N) pinched the bridge of her nose. “For the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, you do a shit job of taking care of yourself.” 

He made a gesture of mock hurt. “You wound me. But you’re right.”

She giggled. “Of course I am.” Grabbing a blanket, she turned to him and pointed to the couch he was sitting on. “Now lay down.”

Byakuya, a grown-ass teenager who was raised on status and title and had always kept his real emotions and feelings taut like a guitar string, stuck his tongue out at her before putting down his tea and obeying. 

(Y/N) attempted to then lay the blanket over him, but sleep-deprived Byakuya had other plans. In a flash, he had wrapped himself and the blanket around (Y/N), earning a squeak and a laugh from her, and pinned her against him.

“Gotcha!”

She couldn’t resist the grin growing on her face while she groaned in protest. “Byakuyaaa, I have to get up.”

“And do what exactly?” His snark was still apparent, but a smile on his face made it clear that he was joking.

(Y/N) huffed before resting her chin on his chest. “Fair point.” Accepting her loss of this battle, she got comfy on him and made an attempt to snuggle. 

He didn’t really do the whole “cuddling” thing, at least not in public, but he held her hand and would wrap his arm around her shoulder in private. This was the closest they had been to each other physically since the power outage a few weeks ago, but he wasn’t complaining. Stroking her hair while smiling softly at her curled-up form, Byakuya let himself relax and let his head tip back onto the pillow for a well-earned nap.

_ All (Y/N) could see were the blue of Byakuya’s sharp eyes, his glasses thrown aside onto her bookshelf, as he loomed above her. His hair was tousled from her running her hands through it, but it was still perfect to her.  _

_ And then he kissed her, nice and slow. It was glorious torture as she kissed him back, wanting so much more than she was getting. _

_ Butterflies fluttered throughout her body when he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, letting his lay-over tie fall aside along with his coat. He was toned, not muscular, with sharp collar bones and a lingering smell of eucalyptus on him from his body wash. (Y/N) couldn’t help but bite her lip with a smile at the sight of him fully removing his shirt completely before reaching up her skater skirt and slowly pulling off her undies. Lifting her leg with a gentle grip, he kissed her ankle while making sure he was making eye contact with (Y/N). Smiling at each other, he continued to kiss her leg, bit by bit, slowly moving down towards her entrance. _

_ God, she wanted all of him, but Byakuya would be damned if he didn’t have some fun with her first. _

(Y/N) nearly jolted awake from that wonderful dream with a red face and a slightly dirtier mind than she thought she had. Byakuya, thank god, was still asleep beneath her. Carefully getting up, she took a minute to ground herself.  _ Is that kind of thinking normal in a relationship, especially this early? Does  _ he  _ think about me like that? I seriously doubt it, considering how serious and formal he is normally. If I ended up moaning in my sleep I’m going to jump off a bridge. _ Looking at the gangly pile of teenage boy on her couch, it was hard to ignore the simple fact that he was as normal as the rest of her and her classmates. He had problems and fears and dreams, all laced with entitlement and trauma that (Y/N) knew she couldn’t begin to understand. Their only real difference was that his talent affected everything around him and more, while her talent focused on an imaginary world on a stage that she could create to any image she wanted. She was free to think and believe, and he was taught that he didn’t have time for that opportunity. So all of that had to include how he felt about romantic relationships, right? 

A groan from the couch interrupted her train of thought. “Hm? (Y/N)?” Byakuya slowly peeked open his eyes, realizing his girlfriend wasn’t in his arms. “Where’d you go?” 

“Right here.” 

He turned to see her blurry figure handing him his glasses. Taking them carefully, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before putting them on. “How long were we out?”

(Y/N) looked at her phone. “Three hours.” 

Byakuya stood up before stretching out, similar to how he did so before. “Huh. Felt longer.”

She smiled at him, a brush of pink still on her cheeks. “Do you feel better?”

“As in more rested? I think so.” 

It wasn’t long before Byakuya had to head home for dinner. Slipping on his coat and shoes, he turned to her. “Oh, before I go. Can I ask for a favor?”

(Y/N) was currently fiddling with her low ponytail, and had been since she woke up. She seemed more jumpy and accident-prone since their nap, nervous from her dream and her anxiety running laps through her throat. “Sure, anything.”

With those words, Byakuya put aside his fears and guards and acted on instinct. Without hesitation, he strode over to her, gently grabbed her chin to pull it up, and kissed her softly.

She stiffened in surprise before relaxing, letting the butterflies that were trapped in her stomach be free.  _ Holy. Shit. _ Kissing back, she let her hands wrap around his neck as his own cradled her face. 

And then he let go, both of their faces hot and red as (Y/N) felt a warmth in her stomach. He could barely look at her, shocked at his own actions. “I...I’m sorry, I-”

“Nononono, it’s okay!” (Y/N) herself felt lighter than a feather on cloud nine, but could hear the embarrassment in his tone. 

“No, I...I should’ve asked you first.”

“Then ask me.” She surprised herself with how bold she suddenly was.

That earned her a chuckle, his face still red. One kiss and she had been putty in his arms. “Well then,” he spoke, taking one of her hands in his and letting his blue eyes fleck to her (Y/E/C) ones. “Ms. (F/N) (L/N), may I?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

And he did, without a hint of hesitance.


	19. Chapter Ten, Part One

“The spy is actually Sakura Ogami!”

(Y/N felt her breath hitch, stifling a cough in the silence. 

“What did you just say?” questioned a shocked Yasuhiro.

“He said the spy is Sakura,” sniped Byakuya, sending a glare her way.

“What are you talking about?” Aoi piped up with hope in her tone. “There's no way Sakura's a spy! Right, Sakura?”

Sakura herself was quiet, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Sakura...?” Aoi’s hope began to visibly waver.

“And I might just make Sakura fulfill the promise she made sometime soon. And if she doesn't...I can't be responsible for what might happen to that hostage of mine!” Monokuma giggled like a demented child on Christmas. “Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. What you guys choose to do with that information is up to you.”

And then he disappeared, and the room burst into chaos.

“Is it true? Has Ogre really been spying on us for the mastermind!?”

“What are you saying!? There's no way!”

“But that  _ is _ wh-what the stuffed animal said, r-right?”

While everyone bickered about Sakura’s innocence, (Y/N) couldn’t help but hang on Monokuma’s words.  _ Promise? Hostage? So, Sakura was pressured into being his spy? _

“It's not true!” Aoi was clearly in denial over the situation. “Sakura was probably being controlled! There's gotta be some reason! She didn't have a choice, she was just...forced to do it!”

Makoto seemed to agree. “The mastermind probably threatened her somehow, and Sakura had no choice but to do what she was told.”

“Which means Sakura isn't our enemy.” Byakuya scoffed at them.  _ Oh, here we go. _ “She's a friend who we can trust without question. Is that it?” His face, which was normally relaxed with poise, had scrunched in anger. “Ridiculous. Do you live in some sort of alternate reality fairy tale? She was the mastermind's tool. You absolutely cannot trust someone like that.”

Yasuhiro nervously agreed. “We can't just believe whatever she says now!”

“How can we even be sure she really  _ did _ betray the mastermind? Maybe this is a double-bluff, and she's still doing exactly what the mastermind wants.” 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. She felt like that was a stretch, but she saw the point he was trying to make.

“If you really have cut ties with the mastermind, tell us who they really are.”

Sakura hesitated. “I can't. Even I don't know that.

He huffed. “Of course not. Next question. What's this about a ‘promise’? What did the mastermind order you to do?”

Despite her stern face and posture, (Y/N) could tell that Sakura was struggling to get the words out. “...I was told to kill one of my friends.”

A shudder ran through her body. Silence. The room felt cold at the weight of those words.

Byakuya seemed unbothered. “I see. So even now, you've taken aim on our lives.”

“You're wrong, I'm telling you! Sakura would never do that!” Aoi was so determined to prove her friend’s innocence that (Y/N) almost found it pitiful.  _ Jesus, I’m turning into Byakuya.  _

“Please, stop,” asked Sakura quietly. “You don't need to defend me anymore. I have to take full responsibility for this.”

“How do you intend to do that?” Kyoko inquired.

“By destroying the mastermind.”

That shut  _ everyone _ up.

Sakura continued. “Even if it means we both go down, I  _ will _ defeat them.  _ That _ is how I intend to take responsibility.”

No one dared to speak a word as the meaning of that hit them all.  _ Sakura would die for the sake of redemption? _

Before Aoi could break the silence, the nighttime announcement played.

“Well, it's nighttime. We should all go to bed.” Byakuya made the announcement like nothing had ever happened.

“Hold on!” Aoi was grasping for hope, answers, anything. “This whole thing with Sakura is-”

“Over,” Byakuya cut her off. “She's our enemy. There's nothing more to discuss.”

Kyoko placed a hand on her shoulder before Aoi could retort. “Let it go for now, Hina. Talking about it isn't going to help anything. Go to your room, cool down, and we can continue this discussion tomorrow.”

(Y/N) couldn’t sleep. Despite still being sick, she had practically slept for two days and wasn’t tired at all. Deciding that if she was going to be awake, she should at least stay busy and finish her laundry before finally curling up in bed and forcing herself to shut her eyes.

“They're ‘taking refuge’ here.” Aoi had answered Makoto’s question with a sense of underlying threat - not towards Makoto of course, but towards Toko and Byakuya who had joined them all in the dining hall. (Y/N) herself had kept away from the others, not wanting to get them sick, by sitting at a table in the distance and staying only close enough to hear the conversation. She felt better, but her throat still ached to the point of being unable to speak and she wasn’t taking any risks. Sipping on her coffee, she watched them all talk to each other.

“Don't make that stupid face,” Byakuya calmly snapped. “We have to protect ourselves against the mastermind's tool.”

Makoto snapped right back. “Are you seriously talking about Sakura like that!? Besides, where is she?” 

The blonde shrugged. “All I know is if she were here, I wouldn't be. The only reason I went out of my way to join the rest of you was as a safeguard against that threat.”

“Threat!?” Aoi had clearly had enough of this bastard. “Why do you hate her so much?”

“Isn't it obvious? Because this makes things unfair.”

(Y/N) knew she should expect this kind of behavior from Byakuya, but it still spiked an old anger in her.

“The game should be fair to all players. The existence of a spy for the mastermind upsets that balance.”

“That's a stupid reason!”  _ Go Aoi. _

“Stupid? This is a life-or-death game, is it not?”

Kyoko huffed, interrupting the two and their bickering. ”Before you get too far into your argument, maybe you should stop and think things through. Why did the mastermind reveal that Sakura was the spy to us?”

“They were getting revenge on her, right?” asked Aoi. A legitimate theory, (Y/N) had to admit.

“That may be part of it, but it's not the whole picture. Revealing that fact also meant to serve as the next motive the mastermind wanted to give us. The chaos and confusion born from suspicion. In other words, this right here - the fighting and bickering - is the trap the mastermind laid for us. Knowing that, will you still stand there and argue like children?” (Y/N) smiled to herself, rooting for Kyoko.

“That's not what I'm trying to do. It's just…” Tears slipped out and fell down Aoi’s cheeks as her panic settled into fear. “I mean...how can I get you guys to believe in Sakura again?”

“If she really can beat the mastermind like she said, that'd go a long way in my mind,” Yasuhiro awkwardly admitted. 

Aoi’s tears went from desperate to angry in a flash. “You'd really ask her to do something so dangerous? What if something terrible happens to her!?”

“It wouldn't matter.”

Byakuya’s harsh words cut through the air. Aoi turned to him slowly. “...What?”

He continued as if he hadn’t just dropped a horribly selfish bomb on all of them. “If Sakura were to die, that's one less person for the mastermind to control. I have no problem with that.”

Makoto tried to save the conversation, the poor peacekeeper strung taut. “Hold on! Byakuya-”

“In fact, if she did die, that would settle this entire issue, wouldn't it? It would put the whole problem to rest!-”

A hard slap followed by the tinkling drop and sliding of Byakuya’s glasses, which now rested by (Y/N)’s feet, cut him off. She nearly spit out her coffee, intently watching Byakuya receive his well-earned karma.

And then, Aoi went off.

“You disgust me! You're a monster! To say something like that... It should've been you. You should've been the one to die!” Her hot tears had dried up and her tone showed just how livid she was.

“I should've died, huh?” Of course, Byakuya just didn’t know when to shut the hell up. “Interesting. Then are you planning to take care of that yourself? Go ahead. Try it, if you dare. That's how it works here, after all.”

Kyoko almost lost her nerve, but managed to keep her voice level. “Enough! This is exactly what the mastermind wants and what Sakura  _ doesn’t _ want.”

Aoi was silent at that, practically vibrating with fury.

“What's wrong?” taunted Byakuya. “Lost your nerve?”

She paused before responding, ultimately deciding to not egg him on. “I'm leaving... I'll be in my room.” Trembling, Aoi stormed off to the dormitory. 

_...well then.  _ If their situation hadn’t been so dire, and if she hadn’t been sick of course, (Y/N) would have followed her to give her some comfort or at the very least give her a well-earned high five. 

“That s-stupid cow!” An irritated Toko finally spoke her mind in the silence. “How dare she? She should d-die a thousand deaths. No, a million!”

Byakuya only responded with equal annoyance. “So she was just another hysterical little girl. Hardly worth my attention.”

“It's what other people call having ‘feelings,’ Byakuya, and all you can do is mock them for it.” (Y/N) was liking Kyoko more and more by the minute.

“What's wrong with that?”

Instead of answering, Kyoko gave a thinly-veiled threat. “A friendly word of warning? Someday that attitude is going to come back and bite you. Hard.”

“And I will happily elude its attempts.”

_ Ugh.  _ Why did that bastard always have to have the last laugh? 

And of course, said bastard’s fangirl was coming over to retrieve his glasses from the floor in front of (Y/N)’s foot.

Toko spoke quietly without daring to make eye contact, kneeling to pick up his glasses. “Y-you know, you d-don’t have to listen to them. M-Master would welcome y-you if you followed his l-logical way of thinking.”

(Y/N) glared down at her before moving to uncross her legs and rest her elbows on her own knees. She managed to painfully raise her voice just above a whisper as she leaned in towards Toko's -

“Over my dead fucking body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I almost copy/paste this scene from the script of the game word-for-word for the sake of that satisfying slap? Absolutely. And I think it worked! Feel free to leave comments on what you think :)


	20. Chapter Ten, Part Two

Byakuya Togami had kissed (Y/N) (L/N). She hadn’t been dreaming. He had made a move first, and then his lips had actually been on hers. It took her several days of bottled-up energy to process her feelings, but eventually she was able to look at her boyfriend again without an immediate blush creeping up on her face. 

The two never really spent that much time together during school hours, but (Y/N) made a habit to pop by the library during lunch to say hello before returning to her normal schedule. It wasn’t until about two weeks after their kiss that Byakuya had asked her to join him in the library for lunch where they would eventually make a routine of quietly reading to themselves, simply enjoying the other’s presence. 

It wouldn’t be long before the school began to talk.

“(L/N)’s...with him??”

“That’s absurd.”

“But they’re so cute together!”

“Togami actually opened up to someone? That’s new.”

“I thought he ‘didn’t date’?”

“Well, that’s changed clearly.”

Despite the two being apart for most the day, their classmates loved the idea of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny getting together with the Ultimate Thespian. 

“I really hope it’s true!” Aoi had told Sakura all about her theory. “Maybe he’ll be nicer to the rest of us in turn.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” responded the Ultimate Martial Artist with a smile. “But I hope they’re happy together.”

“Me too, but what if he’s just using her?” Leon butted in. “I mean, I want to like the guy but I can’t help but speculate.”

“If he is, he’s getting a knuckle sandwich,” Mondo added. “No man should treat a woman like that, ever.” 

“Nobody should be treated like that,” corrected the Ultimate Swimming Pro. “I see where you’re coming from though.”

“As long as it’s all consensual, I could care less,” spoke Sakura. “I wish them the best if it is.”

“And if it isn’t?” The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader couldn’t help but speak up. “What do we do about it?”

The hesitance was heavy in the air before Aoi spoke up. “We support the victim of the situation, no matter what. I know (Y/N)’s a loner, and frankly Byakuya’s an ass, but they deserve the best as much as we do.”

It had been just another quiet lunch hour when Byakuya cleared his throat to subtly grab (Y/N)’s attention.

She peered over her book from her unladylike seat, having kicked off her shoes and curled up with her back to the arm of the couch while cozied into the fluffy cushions. “Hm?”

He had put his book in his lap, closing it on his thumb to mark where he left off. And yet he didn’t make eye contact, preferring to look at the fireplace as if the flames suddenly interested him. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

(Y/N) let her book rest on her knees. “What’s up?” She kept her own voice low - they were in the library after all. 

Byakuya found himself fiddling with his glasses as he talked, taking them off to clean them with a cloth he kept in his pocket. “As I assume you know, the Society Ball is coming up for the Seniors and Juniors to meet with potential business owners and future employers.”

“That’s like a month from now, right?” She sighed with a smile. “It’s crazy how time flies.”

Byakuya managed to return his glasses to the bridge of nose without too much fuss before forcing himself to look her in the eye. “...I’d like you to come with me.” 

(Y/N) smiled. “Of course silly. We’ll all be going, right?”

He sighed, his cheeks visibly pink now. “I meant that we go together.”

Her grin had been replaced with a shocked blush. “Wait, I thought you didn’t want to be together in the public eye.”

“I said I didn’t do PDA.”

(Y/N)’s face flushed with embarrassment. “I...I apologize. I should have clarified before assuming-”

“(Y/N).” Byakuya caught her attention before she rambled on. “...You didn’t think I meant to hide you, did you?” 

Her breath hitched. “I...I know logically that’s not what you mean to do, but it feels like it sometimes.” 

His heart dropped.  _ Oops. _ “I see. I didn’t mean to give you that impression.” 

“I know you didn’t.” She was trying her best to not cry from embarrassment, keeping her eyes on the other side of the couch. She knew if she looked at him she’d break down right then and there. “I understand you have a professional reputation to upkeep, and I’m just trying to respect that.”

Byakuya couldn’t help but smile warmly at her. “I appreciate that, but it doesn’t have to come at the cost of what you want.”

(Y/N) opened her mouth, but then closed it when she realized she had nothing to say.

“Now, if you are comfortable with it, would you like to go to the ball together? As partners?”

It wasn’t until then that she looked at him in the eye, a weight on her shoulders lifted. She couldn’t help but smile, feeling flattered that he was attempting to communicate with her instead of just shutting down. “...Okay.”

It was only then, when the two noticed a rush of air and the sound of shoes running down the hall, that Byakuya and (Y/N) had realized someone had been listening.

“...this isn’t going to stay quiet for long is it.”

Byakuya sighed. “No, I don’t think we’ll have that option soon enough.”

Kyoko was knee-deep in a Sherlock Holmes book when Sayaka burst into the garden with Makoto at her side and ran over to her. She peered up at them, barely moving. “What did you find?”

Sayaka was practically jumping up and down. “Mondo owes Taka five bucks!” 

“He asked her to the Ball!” added Makoto. “As his date! Not even as a friend!”

“He specifically requested that they go as partners and everything!”

Kyoko watched them bounce with a smile. “Admittedly, I’m surprised that he wants what they have to be public.”

“(Y/N) was too,” Makoto admitted. “They were talking about how she was trying to respect his boundaries, but she ended up misinterpreting it.”

“They didn’t fight though,” clarified the Ultimate Pop Sensation. “They actually sat down and talked about it. He seemed like he was trying to listen to her.”

Kyoko took a moment to process this information. “That’s interesting. I’ve never known Byakuya for being one to communicate so openly about his feelings.”

“It was strange to see,” agreed the Ultimate Lucky Student. “It seems like they hold a great deal of respect for each other.”

“That’s good though!” Sayaka was grinning. “It means that they may actually be happy together.”

The Ultimate Detective nodded. “I agree. I guess we’ll have to wait until the dance to see how they act in front of others. Good work guys. Let’s keep this quiet for now.”

The rest of (Y/N)’s day was pretty uneventful. She had taken the bus and had walked up to her home before getting inside and locking up as per usual when she checked her phone. Six missed calls from her mother filled her with dread. “Mom? What-”

“Turn on the TV, now.”

She moved to do so, clicking the sides of her TV box. “Mom, I live in Japan now. I can’t possibly…” Her voice faded as the news from the screen flooded the silence.

_ “-According to the Queen’s Royal Officers, the Duke of Sussex, the Duke of Cambridge, and their respective families have been found dead in their homes. Police won’t say what could have killed them, but many speculate that this was an assassination and therefore not an accident. The Emperor of Japan gave his condolences to a grieving Britain this morning-” _

She wasn't listening anymore. Her head faded to static, watching the pictures of her now-deceased uncles and aunts and cousins flood the screen. 

“Sweetheart?” Her mother’s voice brought her back to reality. “Are you okay?”

(Y/N)’s relationship with her Royal relatives was complicated to say the least, but both Dukes and their wives had treated her with kindness and respect when they didn’t have to. “...I think I need a minute.”

“Okay honey. Take your time. I’ll be here when you want to process.”

Click.


	21. Chapter Eleven, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THIS IS AN OFFICIAL TW FOR MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND HEAVY ANGST PLEASE AND THANK YOU  
> Also this chapter is a lot longer than the other ones. Buckle up.

Two days of peace and quiet allowed (Y/N) to completely heal from the bug she had caught before she would be ripped back into reality. 

Ding, dong.

The body announcement filled the halls as she grabbed her key and her cardigan before booking it to find the other students. It wasn’t long before she heard the news from Aoi, who seemed to be in shock, and followed her to the recreational room.

(Y/N) felt her gut drop as she watched Kyoko carefully examine the slumped-over and bloody Sakura, cold and lifeless in her chair. 

It wouldn’t be long before the seven of them would be shoved into the elevator and forced to participate in the class trial as normal. The courtroom felt colder than normal, with Toko sending icy glares her way and Byakuya being even more of a dick than (Y/N) was used to. 

And then, the chaos began.

She had expected there to be conflict, maybe more yelling and defending, but (Y/N) truly did not expect two people to admit to murdering the same person. First Yasuhiro admitted to hitting her with a glass bottle, and then Genocider Sho revealed that she had done the same after Toko fainted. 

“Well then, that's that! Let's start the vote!” For some reason, Aoi was adamant about starting the vote and killing off either Sho or Hiro. 

(Y/N) found that odd, and apparently she wasn’t the only one.

“No, not quite yet.” Byakuya spoke with his normally logical tone versus his icy one that he had used on Aoi earlier. “Don't you think there was something odd about Toko's story?”

(Y/N) spoke without pain or scratchiness for the first time that week. “Yeah, wasn’t there blood found in front of the magazine shelf? Except she was found dead in a chair, right?”

It seemed like Byakuya had forgotten just how sharp (Y/N) could be under pressure from the surprised look on his face. “...Precisely.”

“Also!” (Y/N) was on a roll. “There was a chair blocking the door, and I have no idea how that could’ve happened under these circumstances. So yeah, we’ve still got a lot to cover Aoi.”

Aoi unsuccessfully tried to hide that she had taken (Y/N)’s remark personally. “That part's easy. After she killed Sakura, Toko just hid in the locker again!”

“No, I don't think that's possible.” Makoto was deep in thought, listening to everyone as best as he could. ”The locker was already open when I peeked in through the window, so obviously Toko couldn't have been hiding in there.”

Byakuya nodded. “Like I've been saying all along, there's still more to this case.”

(Y/N) repressed the urge to roll her eyes. “Well then, that cancels out the possibility of Sakura dying from a shot to the head in my book. What else could she have died from?”

Makoto spoke up. “Well according to the Monokuma File, Sakura had vomited blood. There was even a trace of blood left around her mouth.”

“But what could have made her vomit blood?” wondered Yasuhiro aloud.

“Simple,” Byakuya added. “Sakura was poisoned.”

Aoi looked taken aback. “It isn't possible!”

“Well then let me explain.” Byakuya pulled out a brown bottle with a skull on it. “There's a big shelving unit in the chemistry lab that houses a variety of mixtures and chemicals, and that's where I found this little guy. However, it wasn’t in the right section. It should have been in Section C with the other lethal chemicals, but instead it was in Section A with the health supplements.” 

(Y/N) cocked her head. “Okay...that’s strange, but why is that important?”

“Because the culprit switched it out.”

Aoi began to look around the room, clearly nervous. “What do you mean?”

Before any of them could react, Byakuya took a casual swig of the bottle and nearly gulped the powder down in one sitting.

(Y/N) was the first to react. “What the- dude!” 

And yet, Byakuya was as calm as ever. He simply grimaced at the glass in his hand. “Ugh, that tastes awful.”

Yasuhiro began to panic. “He just swallowed poison! Quick, we need to make him spit it out!”

“The flavor certainly makes me want to spit it out.” Byakuya’s tone was even and unbothered as he peered in the bottle. “What's so ‘high-quality’ about this stuff...?”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” asked Makoto.

“I'm talking about the protein, of course.”

Kyoko’s eyes narrowed. “Can I see that bottle for a second?”

He passed it over like he hadn’t just made the room delve into terror. “Do whatever you like.”

Kyoko took the bottle from Byakuya and tasted it for herself from her finger that she had swiped in the rim. “It's protein powder.”

“...It was me.” Aoi’s voice echoed in the silence that followed when Byakuya posed the question of who could have switched the protein powder in Sakura’s protein shake with the poison from the bottle. “If you're all gonna find out anyway... I'd rather you hear it straight from me, ya know?”

The room was in a quiet shock, except for a certain Progeny - instead, Byakuya seemed to agree with Aoi’s confession. “Hina's been acting strange ever since the trial began. You were in an awful rush to get to the vote, and this whole time, you've been focused on pinning the crime on someone else, haven't you?”

Aoi’s silence was filled with Makoto’s disbelief. “I can't believe it.”

“What about it can't you believe?”

“Well, the two of them were so close.”

Byakuya nodded in response. “That's likely exactly why it turned out this way. Because they were so close, Sakura didn't think twice about it when Hina handed her the concoction. She simply used that trust to kill her. Thus she deceived the victim, and she tried to deceive all of us.” He finally turned to her, prideful in his triumph of solving the case but still giving her a glare that could rival the muzzle of a gun on her forehead. “I’m almost impressed, Hina. Coming from you, this was a particularly nasty little scheme.”

The room was quiet again before the Ultimate Thespian found her voice. “No.”

Byakuya looked at (Y/N), annoyed. “What do you mean, ‘no’? Don’t tell me you're about to claim she wouldn't kill a close friend.” He scoffed, not letting her respond. “You still don't get it, do you? The game we're playing here isn't so kind. Honeyed words like friendship don't matter here. What matters is outwitting the opponent and defeating them. Not a person alive would sacrifice themselves for another. In the end, we're all in it for ourselves. Just like how this girl sacrificed Sakura to save herself.”

This time, (Y/N) let her eyes roll. “Are you done moneybags? Or are you just going to keep digging yourself a grave as big as your ego?”

She could have sworn she heard Kyoko stifle a snort. Makoto, however, seemed to be catching on. “You’re talking about the locked room problem, right?”

Kyoko took that as her cue to pull herself together enough to turn to Aoi. “Hina, if you really are the killer, explain it. How did you create that locked room?”

Aoi quickly evaded the question. “That doesn't matter! Just cuz I'm guilty, that means I have to tell you everything!?”

Kyoko put a finger to her chin in thought. “No, it doesn't. But the fact that you won't tell us concerns me.”

Byakuya, partially reeling from (Y/N)’s insult, seemed puzzled. ”Do you three honestly think Hina didn't actually kill her?”

“And if we do?” (Y/N) asked. 

“It’s impossible.” His confusion had turned to frustration. “She switched out the mixtures. She's the culprit. There's no way you can doubt this.”

(Y/N) only sighed. “Look, this is too easy. She left obvious clues, like the footprints, and the blocked door makes no sense. This doesn’t add up.”

Byakuya scoffed in turn. “Fine. Waste your time if you like. It's clear that Hina is the culprit. There's nobody else to suspect, and nobody else could have possibly done it.”

_ Now, why do I doubt that? _

After Aoi explained what she’d supposedly done, Kyoko near-immediately pointed out why what she said couldn’t have been true. Meanwhile, Byakuya was reeling from how incorrect he had been.

“What the...? What the hell? What's going on here!?”

(Y/N) was pretty sure this was the first time she had ever seen him so distraught. Kyoko simply moved along. “I'd like to submit some new evidence.”

“New evidence? There can't be!”

“Are you sure? After all, you're the one that gave it to me.”

“I...did?” His confusion would have made (Y/N) laugh if the situation wasn’t so dire.

“It was hidden inside the bottle of poison you gave me.” And then, Kyoko did something that convinced (Y/N) that she would  _ definitely _ get along with her after all of this nonsense was over - she rubbed her knowledge in his face. “I'm amazed you of all people would miss such a vital clue.” She fiddled with the little bottle Byakuya had handed over earlier. “A truly grave oversight I think.”

Her subtle teasing seemed to drive Byakuya up the wall in such a satisfying manner. “Just say it, already! What is it you think you found!?”

Kyoko let a piece of window glass fall out and into her hand. “It had sunk to the bottom of the bottle, and was exposed thanks to you ingesting the powder.”

“But what is it?” asked (Y/N).

“It looks like it’s part of the window from the rec room door,” answered Makoto.

(Y/N) seemed to pick up what the two were putting down. “And that’s strange because of where Aoi said she’d put the bottle.”

Aoi had been looking more and more nervous and pale as they all picked apart her lies. 

Byakuya seemed to be in shock over what Kyoko had been implying all along. “You're saying she drank it...knowing what it was? Such a ridiculous fiction is-”

“-exactly what happened,” Kyoko finished.

And then, like music to (Y/N)’s ears, Byakuya cracked. “Then tell us already! Er, sorry. Please, tell us.”

(Y/N)’s brows shot up at that, hiding a triumphant smile.  _ WOW. Did I just hear some humility from that dickbag?  _

“The one who killed Sakura...was Sakura herself.”

The eventual announcement from Makoto made (Y/N) sick to her stomach. She didn’t want to believe it, but the evidence was undeniable. “Sadly, I have to agree with him. Sakura went and got the poison, barricaded herself in a room, and drank it so she could end her own life. Even without the other evidence, it explains the locked room.” She had crossed her arms by now, trying to hold back her own emotions from barreling out.

“You did it to throw off the investigation, didn't you?” Logic had to be Kyoko’s middle name at this point. “When we found her body, you stayed right there near the door. Because you already knew Sakura was dead, and because the bottle of poison had rolled near the doorway.” Makoto continued her train of thought. “While everyone else was focused on Sakura, you quietly placed the can on the ground.” He sighed to himself in disappointment. “Honestly, I should have noticed. You should have been the first one to run up to Sakura's lifeless body. The Hina I know never would have left her side in a situation like that.”

Despite the obvious, Byakuya couldn’t seem to understand. “So you're saying Hina consciously deceived us to make it look like she killed Sakura?”

Aoi shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. “No! No, no, no, no, no! I killed her! I did it-”

A loud bang from the stomp of (Y/N)’s foot echoed throughout the courtroom. “ENOUGH!” Her sudden outburst made the entire room flinch into a silence that was only filled with her heavy, angry breathing. Even Byakuya shut up for once, surprised that this was coming from her of all people. “We get it, Sakura died by suicide and you covered it up to get us all killed. Are we done now?”  _ Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t- _

A gleeful chuckle escaped Monokuma. “It can be! Ready to cast your votes?”

After the casting vote and the discovery of Sakura’s Will and Testament, Monokuma had revealed to them that he knew about Alter Ego all along by destroying the computer to hell and back with an excavator. (Y/N) was trying so hard to keep her composure that she had barely reacted to it all - she simply headed to the music room when everything was said and done. 

Stepping up to the piano, she slid on the bench and let her fingers rest on the keys. She wasn’t good by any means, but she knew how to play her scales and a couple of her favorite songs. 

Thinking of Sakura, she began to play Claire De Lune. She let her mind wander, not caring if she played the song right or if the notes were in the wrong tempo. 

Sakura Ogami. The mastermind’s spy. The girl who had watched (Y/N) burn her secrets in the kitchen and hadn’t said a word. Aoi’s best friend. 

She hadn’t deserved this. None of them did, not even the ones who killed the others. Makoto was right - all of them had been shoved to the point of desperation. 

(Y/N) hadn’t even realized that her sobs echoed through the music hall, her hands too shaky to play anymore. She wanted to wail and scream, but she still felt like she had to hold back. 

_ Why should you? It’s okay to mourn. _

She made an attempt to stand, but her foot had caught on the leg of the stool which in turn caused her to collapse with a cry. (Y/N) lost the motivation to get up entirely, so she sat up as best as she could to lean against the piano and bawl her eyes out. 

She felt pathetic there, curled up in a ball against the piano weeping in grief. However, it felt good to let out all she had bottled up completely.

“(L-L/N)?”

_ Fuck. _ She was shaking so hard that she could barely wipe her own face.

Byakuya was beside her in a flash, surprising himself even with the amount of concern showing on his face. “Hey, take a deep breath” He absentmindedly put a hand on her cheek, wiping her tears. “Jesus, you’re cold,” he muttered. 

He quickly removed his blazer and put it around her shoulders as (Y/N) tried to control her breathing. The hiccups that arose from a lack of oxygen only embarrassed her more. “I-I-I’m s-sorry.” Her stutter was worse than Toko’s, her teeth chattering getting in the way of her speech.

“You’re okay, you’re safe.” Byakuya’s kindness was unexpected, but a welcome sight. He held her shoulders and rubbed her arms, trying to create some friction to get her warm. “You aren’t hurt, are you?”

She shook her head quickly. “God, I-I’m a m-mess,” (Y/N) sniffled. 

He chuckled. “At least you’re honest. Do you...want to talk about it?” He really wasn’t sure what to do, but his gut refused to let him ignore her or even leave her here like this. 

(Y/N) managed to get her teeth to stop chattering enough to talk while she wiped her face with her wrist. “I’m overwhelmed I think.”

“I’ll say. The way you acted in the trial today...I’ve never seen you burst out like that.” Byakuya let his concern show through, just this once.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done that before. I don’t normally get that angry.”

“Unless it’s at me,” Byakuya said with a blatant smirk.

She giggled shakily. “Hey, you deserved that.”

He nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I won’t lie...looking back, especially with everything that’s happened, that was pretty messed up of me.”

Her eyebrows bounced up. “...Alright, what’s going on.”

“Hm?”

Her tears had calmed into soft sniffles, the twisted frown replaced with a calm smile. “First it was the compliment in the library, and then you apologized in the pool room. Hell, you helped me back to my dorm when I felt sick. Now you’re actually atoning for your actions. Who are you and what have you done to Byakuya Togami?” 

He could tell she was joking in her exhausted haze, but she was absolutely right. Whenever he was around her, he felt entirely relaxed and much more open than he was with the others - it was blatantly out of character for him. “...I’m not sure. I guess I trust you.” 

Her eyes narrowed in a combination of concern and bewilderment. “That’s not very smart of you. What if we’re forced to kill each other?” 

“I backed out of the game, remember?”

“And what if we don’t get that privilege? What if someone dies again?”

Byakuya hesitated. “I doubt that will happen, but...I really don’t know.” 


	22. Chapter Eleven, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE SPICY THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER  
> Alright, I'm pretty sure you guys get the point that this is NOT a PG13 fanfic from the tags. I will do TW's for suicide and such, but this is the last warning I'm gonna give for NSWF. Enjoy?

The death of (Y/N)’s royal kin left her a little more numb than usual before she was thrown back into her usual routine (she thought she should’ve felt worse, but her mother reassured her that it was okay to not be grieving over distant relatives, especially considering the circumstances). She didn’t expect her classmates to talk about it of course - most of them were all Japanese from her understanding - so it was easy to pretend like everything was okay.

However, unbeknownst to (Y/N), it wouldn’t get much better. Well, that’s almost a lie. It would get a little better. Her relationship with Byakuya would spark and flourish of course, but Despair was coming for her ass. It wouldn’t be long before The Plan would be put in motion and Tragedy would strike them all where it hurt.

The Royal Family would only be the beginning. But let’s not focus on that for now.

The Togami Heir had been restless all night. They’d only been dating for a short while, but his head was filled with what he’d shoved off earlier as disgusting thoughts. From the moment he let his walls crack and pushed aside his family traditions, Byakuya  _ craved _ (Y/N). Their kiss from a few weeks ago had only fueled that desire to the point where he felt like if he kissed her again-

Well that’s where he’d stop his brain in its tracks and get back to work, but at night he didn’t get that option. 

Byakuya had been taught his entire life that sex was only for producing an heir and was otherwise a shameful sin to indulge in, but that in itself was ironic considering where his father ran off to after work every weekend to find a pretty lady who’d help him indulge. His mother on the other hand was the complete opposite, preferring to read in the library and study the latest discoveries in archeology rather than take a lover. And Byakuya? Well, he was only a teenager with little-to-no experience and a lack of time to figure that part of himself all out. 

Why did he have to have hormones? They were so inconvenient, especially when they led him to close his eyes and slide his hand down underneath his pajama pants. 

He could see her so clearly in his mind. The way her slacks hugged her hips and thighs would loosen as she’d unzip them, letting them drop. Byakuya could picture her straddling his lap with only her panties and his briefs in the way, letting him unbutton her shirt for her before she’d toss it aside. He could practically feel her skin against his bare chest, the imaginary heat alone making him sweat as he gripped his own length. He could only imagine what (Y/N)’s rocking hips grinding against him would feel like, but the idea alone made him see stars as he gave a well-earned release in his hand. 

God, he wanted her so badly. He could never admit it, or at least so he thought.

The next day at school felt awkward and stiff, but (Y/N) wasn’t able to place why. Sitting by Byakuya normally felt comfortable and safe, but he seemed more prickly than usual. Figuring he was just having an off day, she gave him some space and let him breathe while enjoying her own book during their lunch. It wasn’t until she left for the theater room to practice their next performance coming up that she received a text - 

  * B: Can I come over to your house after school? 
  * (Y/I): Sure. You okay?
  * B: Yeah, I just need to talk.



Oh, she  _ hated _ that phrase. (Y/N) was glad that Byakuya trusted her enough to want to express how he felt about the world to her, but ‘We need to talk’ sent a thrill of anxiety throughout her body before it would uncomfortably settle in her stomach until the issue was resolved. She couldn’t help but think through what she could’ve possibly done wrong as she practiced her lines and recited her songs, waiting for the day to be done.

“Is everything okay?” She didn’t dare to mention the source of her churning anxiety until they were both comfortably seated on her loveseat with their favorite teas and a small plate of raspberry Jammie Dodgers that her mother had mailed over for her birthday.

Byakuya took a sip of his chamomile. “Yes, but...I wanted to talk.”

_ Here it comes. _ “What’s on your mind?” 

“Well…” There was that pink blush again. “I’m not sure if it’s appropriate to talk about.”

(Y/N) dipped her shortbread in her tea for only a moment before taking a bite. “Would you like a comforting response or a blunt retort?”

That seemed to surprise him. “Uh...let’s go with being blunt.”

She gave him full eye contact, as to show she was being serious. “I have literally performed mock sex scenes on stage in front of the socialite elite, including British Parliament and the President of the United States. I don’t think you could ever embarrass me with what you need to talk about.” 

Byakuya couldn’t help but wheeze at that, trying very hard to not spit out his tea. 

(Y/N) herself ended up bursting into a fit of giggles at his reaction. “Are you okay?? I’m so sorry!”

He nodded, managing to swallow before chuckling along with her. “You warned me.” Their laughter seemingly broke the tension, making them both feel more comfortable with each other. It took a minute for them to calm down enough for him to find his words. “I wanted to talk to you about...well…”  _ Shit. _ The lump in his throat had come back, making it difficult to speak. Both of their cheeks had been rosy from their fits of giggles, but now his entire face was red from embarrassment.  _ It’s okay. She’s clearly comfortable with this stuff.  _ He took a moment to clear his throat before gathering his thoughts. (Y/N) simply watched him, knowing he needed a minute sometimes when he was about to say something he normally wouldn’t. “I was wondering if you were interested in taking our relationship to the next level.”

“...like, more kisses and stuff?” 

Byakuya was practically hiding in his tea while the color of his cheeks gave away what he was implying. “You could say that.”

_ Ohhh.  _ She found herself smiling, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “Oh sweetheart, is that all? I thought I was in trouble.”

His eyes shot to hers, shocked that she’d even think of such a thing. “No! Of course not! I…” Byakuya set down his mug and fiddled with a shortbread cookie as he spoke. “I’ve been told that I struggle with emotions. I didn’t mean to push you away by any means.”

(Y/N) nodded. “I understand. I just figured I’d give you some space until you were ready to talk about it.”

He gave a soft smile to her, something that was once rare for Byakuya Togami. “I appreciate that, but I should’ve reacted better.”

She smiled in return. “Next time, just tell me you need some breathing room to think okay?”

He felt the tension in his shoulders release. “I think I can manage that.”

After a sweet good-night kiss from his girlfriend and a hot dinner, Byakuya ended up heading to the family library. He’d mentioned to (Y/N) that as much as he wanted to take things further, he had no idea how to navigate her body and what she wanted. Her brilliant response?

“Well, other than communication, you guys have a library right? I bet you could find some anatomy books in there.” 

He had no idea why he hadn’t thought of it before. He was sure they had some studies in their Physiology section. Sure enough, he found some books on the subject written by qualified authors that he brought back into his room to read later that evening. 

(Y/N) couldn’t believe her fucking ears. Byakuya Togami wanted to have  _ sex _ !? She had been screaming internally the entire time they had been talking after he mentioned that he wanted more out of their relationship. It was honestly refreshing to see such a stoic man, someone who thought that he carried the world on his shoulders, be brave enough to open up about how he felt to someone as common as her. She couldn’t say she expected it. She figured they’d never get to that point, or if they did it would be months, if not years, down the line. 

Obviously they would take it slow - she’d already stated that she didn’t want to rush things - but the thought alone sent her head spinning with euphoria.

Byakuya Togami wanted (F/N) (L/N). Not some supermodel off the runway that he could easily grab, or a famous actress who would swoon over his status. He wanted a friend who was interested in getting to know the real him, and that friend ended up being a girl with anxiety and self esteem issues.

(Y/N) grabbed her pillow, stuffed it over her face, and happily screamed into it, letting her feet kick as she fell back on her mattress in a fit of gleeful stims. 


	23. Chapter Twelve, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of R@pe.

The fifth floor flooded (Y/N)’s nerves with unease, despite the calming blue walls and the traveling bamboo that reached the ceiling. They had all found a dojo, a garden, a locked bio lab with the word ‘RAW’ scratched onto the surface, and a third classroom.

Well that’s odd. Normally there were only two on each floor.

Byakuya seemed to agree with her on the third classroom being strange, standing beside her. So far it seemed like he was pretending he hadn’t found her breaking down from stress the night before, but she also noticed how he wasn’t his normal snarky self around her. He seemed more...gentle? He had taken leadership of the group as soon as he had stepped out of the game, but kept an eye on (Y/N) whenever she seemed to stray from the group. 

He would never admit it, but her reaction had scared him. Byakuya didn’t know why, but he had felt such a primal urge to help her calm down that it was hard to ignore. The odd thing was that he couldn’t find the source in his mind - why did he feel such a calling to protect (Y/N)? Why help her to her room when she was sick, or stay with her until she was calmed down after practically having a mental breakdown? He’d never done such things for anyone.

They hadn’t talked since last night, but it felt natural now to simply approach her without a hello and claim her time. “5-C? That’s a new one.”

Acting on instinct, (Y/N) turned the handle and pulled open one of the classroom doors before instantly regretting it. 

The smell alone made them gag, the two nearly retching on the spot before recovering and peering inside. (Y/N)’s hand went over her mouth to silence a sharp gasp as Byakuya’s eyes bulged out of his head. She could’ve sworn she heard him curse under his breath.

There was blood  _ everywhere _ . The walls were covered in desperate scratch marks from clawing fingernails and had been smeared with crimson handprints. Desks and chairs alike had been overturned and piled onto one another to show chalk outlines on the floor that they could only assume had been used to show where a set of bodies had been. 

(Y/N) could only force out a horrified whisper. “What happened here?”

Byakuya stepped in before answering with a whisper of his own - “Obviously, nothing good.”

That night the remaining students gathered in the dining hall to discuss what everyone found before eating dinner and heading off to bed. (Y/N)’s head spun with new information - Toko finding a knife, Byakuya demanding Kyoko hand her key over, and Monokuma revealing one of them had stolen something gave her a lot to think about. It was better than thinking of the murder room she’d found earlier. 

She had barely slept the night before, and it was starting to look like she wouldn’t get as much of a wink of rest tonight. 

She had been sipping on a bowl of hot stew with a slice of garlic toast when Byakuya approached her table. He cleared his throat when she didn’t look up at him instantaneously. “Yes?” 

“I’d like to speak with you. Walk with me.”

She sighed. “Fine, but can we stop by my room first? I’d like to put my dinner in there before the dining hall closes up.” 

Reluctantly, he agreed and followed her to her dorm before they set off to wherever he was going. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

He stared straight ahead as he spoke. “I figured out your secret.”

(Y/N) felt her shoulders stiffen. “...You did ask me about that, didn’t you?” 

“I did.”

She took a deep breath. “Well, what do you think you found?”

“After reading your note, I assumed the file you took from the archives had been the one about your father. Am I wrong?”

She shook her head. “I burned it in the kitchen sink.”

“Well, you forgot to burn the other one.”

Her brows furrowed before she suddenly resisted the urge to slap her forehead. “You found a file of my mother.”

“Precisely. Interesting woman, I must say, using a banking apprenticeship to climb the social ladder. And yet, she could’ve been successful all on her own with the status she had.” 

That little factoid actually surprised her. “Does that archive have my grandparents files on hand as well?”

“They do. You never mentioned you came from a line of wealth.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “I don’t. They disowned us when the truth about how I happened was released to the press.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, I discovered that when I regretfully decided to dig deeper.”

She sighed. “Look, It’s not that big of a deal-”

“Yes, it is.” He cut her off right away. “That bastard abused his power with an innocent staff member. I’d never wish it on anyone, including you and your family.”

Her mother had never told her directly, but looking at the news articles when she was older had given her enough context for what happened. Hearing it fall so easily from his lips was a bit of a shock, as if she hadn’t spent nights crying over the realization that she had never come from a place of love. 

Realizing he overstepped a boundary, he spoke to warm the icy silence. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

She nodded. “No, it’s the truth. It’s alright.” So, Byakuya knew everything. His recent tiptoeing around her suddenly made a lot more sense in comparison. He had heavily implied he had seen the court case, so she assumed he’d known about how the Queen attempted to hide her son’s crime before it was leaked by an anonymous staff member. Her mother had never gotten justice for what he’d done. Instead, she was left on the street by her own parents with only a newborn in hand and her backpack on her shoulders while the Second Prince of England got a slap on the wrist with a side of chardonnay. 

Other than the clicking of his dress shoes and her Oxford heels, the walk to the gym was quiet. 

“Monokuma?” Byakuya called out to the robot teddy bear that was perched on the stage ahead of them. 

No response. That was strange.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” His abrasiveness got them nowhere, as the toy didn’t respond to that either. He huffed before turning to (Y/N) beside him. “Well? Go talk to it.”

She gave him a baffled look. “Do I look like I want a death wish? If you’re so interested,  _ you  _ go look at it.” 

“No thanks, I don’t feel like exploding.”

“You- Urgh! Fine!” Giving up, (Y/N) stomped over to the metal thing and put her hands on her hips. “Are you awake?” she asked Monokuma directly. 

Still, no response. 

Summoning her courage, she reached out her hand and gave the thing’s face a rough tap.  _ Metal. Huh, I could’ve sworn it looked softer than that. _ “No? Nothing?” Testing fate, she picked up the round robot and tried to set it to stand up on the floor. The legs collapsed instantaneously, causing a metal plate of the body to fly off as (Y/N) jumped back. She turned to Byakuya, her face shrouded with shock. “Go get the others. Now.”

And that’s how Aoi, Yasuhiro, Byakuya, Toko, and (Y/N) ended up spending the night taking apart Monokuma. She felt bad for not being able to help, but she had stood guard by the door for any sight of Kyoko or Makoto and had accompanied Aoi in the dining hall that morning when the sun eventually rose and the morning bell rang. They eventually met with Makoto (it seemed like he had caught the bug (Y/N) had earlier that week) before having him help them carry a stack of pancakes and too many mugs of coffee to where they’d find everyone tinkering on the robot toy.

It wasn’t long until everyone agreed that the mastermind wasn’t watching at the moment, and the first logical thing to do was break down the Headmaster’s Office door. 

“Toko, what time is it?” Byakuya was taking charge, as per usual.

“W-Well, when we left the gym, it was j-just before 9 o'clock. So it's probably 9 on the d-dot now.” 

“Okay. Go get the pickaxe and be back here by 9:01.”

(Y/N) gave him a dirty look while Yasuhiro protested. “That's straight-up unreasonable!”

Byakuya ignored him, speaking before she could protest. “Take too long, and I'll erase your existence from my consciousness.”

And with that, (Y/N) watched Toko bolt off in the direction of the garden to grab a pickaxe from the tool shed. She turned to Byakuya, annoyed. “Really?”

“What? She gets on my nerves.”

“That’s no excuse to feed her self-esteem issues.”

That earned her an eye roll and a scoff. 

“I’m sorry, am I missing context?” Aoi butted in curiously. “You two seem...closer.”

Before (Y/N) could laugh in her face, Genocide Jill can running back.  _ Oh great. _

“Hello hello! It's the wondiferous, murdiferous fiend, here to greet you with a razor-sharp smile!” She then burst out into a cackling fit.

Byakuya huffed, clearly frustrated. “Where’s the pickaxe?”

“Hm? What pickaxe?”

_ Oh boy. _ “We asked Toko to get a pickaxe from the garden,” (Y/N) calmly explained. 

“Ohhh, I see! That solves one mystery!”

Makoto’s brows bunched. “One mystery?”

“Yeah, I found a corpse in the garden!” 

She said it so casually that (Y/N) almost wasn’t taken off-guard by her words. “I'm sorry, a  _ what _ .”

It seemed like she wasn’t the only one who was unnerved by her - Byakuya looked visibly uncomfortable. “Well then. I guess we’re going to the garden.” 


	24. Chapter Twelve, Part Two

(F/N) (L/N), despite her scraggling family tree filled with lies and deceit, considered herself a normal girl. She went to high school and liked watching Mama Mia on Sunday nights. She had a boyfriend and enjoyed caring for her pet bird. (Y/N) had a life she’d never asked for, but one she wouldn’t dare return. 

So imagine her surprise when she received a letter embossed with the royal seal, the Queen herself demanding that she come to Buckingham Palace on urgent business. The letter named a time and date, and it even gave tickets along with personal instructions on where to find the Queen’s private plane.

Christ, this woman. (Y/N) couldn’t seem to catch a break this month. She wanted her there  _ this weekend _ . She had no idea who would even be willing to watch Jaque!

Well, she had one idea. He wasn’t going to be happy about it though.

She had asked during their normal lunch time. “I will be busy that weekend, so I can’t.”

_ Crap. _

“But, I know someone who can. How long did you say you were going to be gone?”

“Only this weekend. I leave Friday night and return Monday morning. I know it’s very last minute, but I appreciate the help.” 

“Sounds like it. I hope it’ll be a nice break away from school.”

“Me too.” She hadn’t told him everything, of course - business with her grandmother was confidential, always - so instead she told Byakuya that her mother had decided last-minute to steal her away for the weekend. 

Byakuya’s thumb turned the next page of his murder-mystery novel, barely having looked up. “Does your mother know about us?”

“I’ve mentioned your name a few times. She hasn’t really asked though. We don’t talk a lot anymore, with school and work and such.”

He paused, looking up at her. “Which is why this feels out of place to you?”

(Y/N) gave him a puzzled look. “I don’t understand.”

A little smile on his lips - not condescending or cocky, a legitimate one that he only used for her - made her feel fuzzy and light. “You’re nervous. You keep playing with your hair and picking at your sweater.” He set his book in his lap. “When’s the last time you heard from your mom?” 

“About a week ago?” Her mother had sent her a text the night they’d had their last serious talk about their relationship - ‘Just wanted to say I love you sweetie.’. Nothing else.

“I see.” Leaning forward in his seat, he made sure to look her in the eye. “You know, you don’t have to lie to me.”

Her breath hitched as she broke the contact with his piercing blue eyes. Of course she wouldn’t be able to get this past him. She didn’t dare look at his face, only staring at her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Is there a reason you lied?”

She tried to keep her voice even. “It is about family, but otherwise it’s confidential.”

“Ah, I see.” He then promptly went back to his comfortable position with his book.

Why was he so calm? “...aren’t you angry at me?”

The book went back down, but just enough to see his glasses peering over the edges. “Why would I be?”

(Y/N)’s brows bunched. “Well, lying shows a lack of trust. I thought you’d be offended.”

Byakuya shrugged in response. “Like you said, it’s confidential. I know it’s not personal.”

She took a second to process that before feeling her phone buzz and taking it out to check her messages. 

  * UNKNOWN: You’re next.



_ What the fuck? Eh, it’s probably just a sick joke.  _ She put her phone away, rolling her eyes to herself.

“Before you go, do you think we could spend some time together?”

She put on a smile that felt more strained than it should’ve. “Sure!”

_ First the deaths of some of my socialite relatives, then the Queen of all people wants my time, and now that text. What is going on? _

Thursday night. That’s when they planned to have dinner at (Y/N)’s house.

Byakuya’s parents were off on another trip, one that was apparently urgent business, and he didn’t want to spend another night in their manor alone. He’d already instructed his butler to not be too concerned if he didn’t come home that night, as there was a chance he’d just crash on (Y/N)’s couch, and had waved off his chauffeur when they got to the dead end of the road. He wanted an escape tonight, and he’d be damned if they were interrupted with professional nonsense.

When Byakuya had been let inside and dinner had been served, (Y/N) felt like she could put her mind at ease. Warm pork broth filled their senses, forcing them to relax as they talked about their week so far. Soon enough, (Y/N) found herself curled into his chest after having her fill of soup, sitting up on the couch and putting on Clueless as background noise. She was grateful for moments like these - hidden from the world, her head quiet, and Byakuya stroking her hair were all rare and glorious things.

“(Y/N)?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay? Your shoulders are tense.”

She hesitated before nodding. “I think so. I just want to forget about the world around us for a little while.”

He chuckled quietly. “Amen to that.”

They hadn’t even realized they had fallen asleep. Byakuya found himself groaning awake and rolling his shoulders to stretch while trying to stay still enough to not wake (Y/N) on his chest. 

Unbeknownst to him, she was already awake. Peeking up into his blue eyes, she gave a warm smile. “Hey sweetheart. How’s your neck?”

He gave a grunt in response. “Cramped up. What time is it?”

She carefully sat up and checked her phone. “1 am.”

“Christ.” Byakuya let his fingers slide under his glasses to rub his eyes. “Can we move to your bed?”

With a yawn and a nod, she turned off the T.V. and packed up her leftover dinner to put away in the fridge. It wasn’t long before she turned to see Byakuya removing his blazer and cross-over tie, the top three buttons of his shirt undone and his cuffs unbuttoned and loose around his wrists.

“(Y/N)?”

She hadn’t even realized that she was staring at his bare skin with a blush on her face, snapping her head up to his face. “Yes?” 

A small smile appeared, a curious idea popping up in his brain. “Come here.” She was too sleepy to disobey, shuffling over haphazardly to him. He held out his hand, which she took, and guided her fingers to his collar bones.

The bare edges of his paleness did something to her mind that she didn’t know how to describe. She was only looking at his neck of course, but she found herself a little more awake and wanting more. (Y/N)’s fingers slid slowly to the center of his sternum, where the buttons of his shirt stopped her from going further down. Her eyes traveled back up to his face, which had grown closer to hers since her distraction.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Her cheeks had grown pink, a coy smile playing on her soft lips. “Maybe.” She found herself glancing at his lips as his nose grazed hers.

Byakuya’s voice, normally clear and direct, was sultry and low as he whispered. “Can I kiss you?”

“Always.”

Cradling her head with his hand, he gently let his lips sink against hers. He found that he loved her touch; her hands slid up his chest to play with his hair while his own had found their way to her waist to pull her against him. Her soft lips found a rhythm with his, tasting like the vanilla chapstick she wore as his tongue slid with hers. 

Their kisses were few, too few for his enjoyment, but all of them were passionate. 

Byakuya found one of his hands traveling up her spine, earning a shudder from (Y/N), to grip her hair. With a gentle pull he tipped her head back, leaning down to pecker her jawline with tiny love bites. A giggle escaped her, followed by a quiet gasp as his free hand slid under her shirt to hold her bare back. That made him pause. “Is this okay?”

Despite not doing too much, (Y/N) found herself out of breath. “Yes.”

“Should I stop?”

She turned to look at him with a soft smile, taking his chin to bring him back to her face. “No. I like this.”

He smiled in return. “Good.” 

Another passionate kiss rewarded her senses with endorphins and the smell of his cologne. It wasn’t long before her fingers found their way to the buttons of his shirt and began to fiddle with them, wanting to be skin-to-skin so desperately. Byakuya himself was moving her shirt up, eventually pulling away to pull it over her head and toss it aside before bringing her back in for more. 

(Y/N) had won the battle with the final button before sliding it off his shoulders and letting it slip to the floor. She hadn’t even realized that he had been guiding her to her mattress until she fell back and he was on top of her. Her giggles filled the quiet, other than their panting and gentle moans, as his kisses and bites traveling down her chest leaving her breathless. 

God, he  _ needed  _ her. He’d never fully let go like this for anyone, not even himself, so the euphoria from leaving hickeys on the tops of (Y/N)’s breasts while unzipping her jeans and fiddling with his belt was seemingly doubled. After sliding her pants down her legs and off onto the floor, he let his hands grip and open her thighs. Planting a kiss on the wet spot on her pale undies, he looked up at her with a coy smirk. “May I?”

She was already breathless, resisting the urge to rub her thighs together. “ _ Please. _ ”

A low rumble of a chuckle escaped his lips, letting his teeth grab at the fabric while his hands slid to pull them off of her. The feel of her hips and thighs under his hands only made him feel more hot and bothered, but he’d be damned if his nights of self-education like she had recommended went to waste. Plus, Byakuya found himself enjoying how she squirmed from his touch when he kissed somewhere specific or he bit on a sensitive spot. “Hm. Looks different from the diagrams.”

(Y/N) giggled. “They all do apparently. So I assume then you looked this all up?” 

“All the scientific terms at least.” Taking a finger, he carefully glazed it over her wet entrance and stroked her inner folds. “Labia.” Byakuya planted a gentle kiss on one of them, earning a shudder and a smile from (Y/N). It was oddly sexy, watching him tease her with knowledge - quite literally. His finger slowly slid inside her opening, feeling her warmth. “Vaginal canal, obviously.”

She bit her lip, resisting a humming whine.

And then, his tongue swirled around her pearl as his finger curled up into her g-spot. 

(Y/N) audibly gasped, covering her mouth with a hand and moaning into it.

He smirked. “The clitoris.” He was having way too much fun with this. He removed his finger and wiped it on her bedsheet. “Do you have a hair tie?”

A little surprised by the question, she reached for an elastic that was on her bookshelf and passed it to Byakuya. She couldn’t help but stare at him, watching his toned arms move to put his hair into a low ponytail. There was something about his bare chest combined with his undone belt and zipper, his black briefs peeking out of his slacks and his bulge becoming more obvious by the minute. It was so unlike Byakuya to not be put-together all the time. It was also incredibly hot.

Noticing how she seemed to devour him with her eyes, he chuckled. “Enjoying the view?”

She bit her lip subtly. “You should wear your hair up more often.”

He smirked before suddenly sliding his finger back in her, making her breath hitch. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Christ, she was already putty in his hands and he was barely getting started. It wasn’t long before another finger was inserted and (Y/N) was shaking under the pressure. The teasing and stroking of his tongue on her clit made her hips shift, rocking back and forth with his fingers grazing her g-spot. The foreplay combined with all of her buttons being pushed in the right ways led her to become more relaxed, moaning more openly and letting her body shift and move naturally. She found her fingers running through his bangs, watching as his glasses fogged up while he worshipped her body with tongue and teeth. 

Byakuya could feel her walls start to clamp around his fingers, keeping a rhythm that she seemed to like while using his other hand to grip and rub himself, and her hips had gone from moving softly to practically bucking in his face. 

“I-I’m close! I-I’m-” She was cut off by her own heavy breathing, her back arching as her walls clenched and flexed through her orgasm. Her moaning faded as she relaxed back onto her bed, soaked and throbbing.

_ Whoa. _ Carefully sliding his fingers out, he crawled up to her on his hands and knees. “I’m assuming you liked that?”

She had relaxed from moans to giggles, covering her red face with her hands.

“Hey, don’t hide from me.” Her laughter made him grin in return, carefully removing her hands from her face. “Seriously though, you did enjoy that?”

Her face could rival a beet. “Yeah, I did. Thank you.”

Byakuya chuckled before kissing her deeply, wanting so much more. Finding his courage, he let his hips grind against hers and groaned into her lips as her hands stroked his hair and took out his hair tie. Lucky for him, (Y/N) was just thinking about what it would feel like for him to be inside her and was getting a little impatient. His hand eventually found its way back to his slacks, finally shoving them off along with his boxers and tossing them aside along with their other clothes. Guiding his tip to her pearl, he gave a gentle rub before pausing and breaking the kiss. “Do you still want this? We can stop if you need to.”

His serious consideration for her comfort only made her feel more secure in his arms. “I don’t want to stop. Do you?”

Shaking his head with a smile, Byakuya removed his glasses and set them aside before bending down to kiss her, guiding his length to her entrance. The feeling of him sliding in made them both gasp quietly, his hips starting to move with hers rhythmically. He almost struggled to not moan aloud, his face as red as (Y/N)’s. Her hands instinctively ran across his back, leaving little scratches as she moaned in his ear.

Byakuya started gentle before picking up the pace, gripping her hips and enveloping her breasts with kisses to stop himself from groaning. 

“F-Fuck-” (Y/N) kept her own moans to a whisper, enjoying hearing his heavy breathing and failure to hide just how much he was enjoying this. 

Moving up to bite her shoulders, he began to thrust harder. He couldn’t hide just how much he was loving this; Byakuya gave a low groan in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear. 

(Y/N)’s sounds only seemed to grow, loving how his hips collided with hers and the feeling of him inside her. “B-Byakuya-”

Suddenly he silenced her with a deep kiss, his hips twitching as he moved faster - he was close. Their desperate moans filled the room, foreheads and noses touching as Byakuya gripped the sheets. “(Y-Y/N), you take me so  _ well _ -” He was interrupted by his own explosive orgasm, thrusting and twitching in her as he released the building tension he’d been holding. Exhausted, he nearly collapsed onto her before catching himself and laying down carefully.

Holding him close, she kissed his ear. “How was that?”

He chuckled, feeling satisfied with the night’s excitement. “Wonderful. That was...”

“Good?”

He kissed her ear in return. “Weirdly fun.”

That earned him a tired giggle. “Byakuya Togami, having fun? Unspeakable!”

And he laughed. Unapologetically and freely, right in (Y/N)’s ear. It was almost 3 am on a Friday morning, he had just had amazing sex with his girlfriend, and he was laughing.

God, what a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Petition for Byakuya Togami to say "fuck"? Anyone?)


	25. Chapter Thirteen, Part One

The body that Sho had discovered was charred to crisp. The explosion had made (Y/N)’s ears ring so hard that she thought her brain would burst. Makoto had put out the fire with a bucket Byakuya had shoved in his hands before they explored the body and found a key. 

Soon enough, they had all found themselves in front of the door it belonged to - the data center. 

Makoto tentatively unlocked the door, carefully letting it swing open before everyone stepped inside. 

(Y/N) seemed to be the only one recovering from the blast, her skull throbbing as they were faced wall-to-wall with small screens. 

Byakuya broke the shocked silence, saying what they were all thinking. “It looks like a direct feed from every single surveillance camera.” He couldn’t hold back his own surprise either, feeling hesitant to even explore what secrets the room held.

(Y/N) looked up at him. “So then, the purpose of this room is to watch us?”

Aoi seemed to put the pieces together. “Then this room is-”

“The mastermind's private room,” Byakuya finished. “Without a doubt.”

(Y/N) felt like her brain was lagging, struggling to put the pieces together. “But the body in the garden... If they had the key to this room, then they were the mastermind right?”

Byakuya nodded. “That had to be the body of Mukuro Ikusaba, and she was the mastermind.”

“Then the mastermind is dead? Like really really dead!?” (Y/N) couldn’t tell if Aoi’s voice was hopeful or panicky.

“It would seem so.”

The room burst into quiet chatter as (Y/N) approached the monitors, watching all of them flicker with light. Looking down, she noticed some locked PC’s that the mastermind had probably used to watch Alter Ego. 

While the others fiddled with a TV antenna Yasuhiro found, she dug through drawers before finding what she could only assume to be a remote to switch the monitors, a little booklet, and two pictures. 

Slipping the booklet into her pocket, she flipped through the photos. They were the ones Makoto had been telling them about - one with Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro all laughing and smiling, and the other with Sayaka, Celeste, and Hifumi goofing off together.  _ Byakuya and I see flashes of...something...when we touch. Now these pictures show people who claim to have never met being friends. What does this all mean? _

Hiro eventually called her attention. “Good news for all you Saturday morning kiddies out there! I think I got the TV working!”

Everyone gathered around, watching nervously as he switched it on.

(Y/N) cocked her head. “It’s the camera feed from this room.”

Byakuya huffed, frustrated. “What are you doing?”

Yasuhiro went into a defensive stance. “But this TV isn't hooked up to anything but the antenna! So how is it showing the camera feed?”

“Did you try changing the channel?” asked Aoi.

Hiro obediently went through each channel one by one. Every channel showed the live feed of them flicking through the TV.

(Y/N), suddenly feeling like she was being watched, turned to see a very much alive Monokuma standing in the doorway. “...um, guys??”

They ignored her.  _ Well fuck you too I guess.  _ “Is it broken or something?” inquired Aoi.

Hiro shook his head. “There must be some kind of trick to it, some weird setup…”

“A trick?” asked Monokuma. “What kind of trick?”

The rest of her classmates flinched and turned to see him while (Y/N) resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

Monokuma only cackled in response. “Been a while, ya friggin' bastards!”

Toko was the first to coherently speak. “How!? You're supposed to be d-dead!”

“Me, dead!? Don't be freakin' stupid!”

“How are you alive again!?” blurted out Aoi.

However, Monokuma seemed preoccupied. “Oh yeah, that's it.” He gave a cheery giggle. “The look on your faces right now is sublime! That's what I wanted to see - the moment you went from hope to despair!”

Byakuya’s annoyance had elevated to anger. “Don't tell me you pretended to be dead all for this moment?”

“Why would a bear pretend to be dead? You're the ones who should pretend to be dead when you see a bear!” Like nothing had ever happened, Monokuma was back to his annoyingly cheery and cryptid self. “Well, it's almost time to cut off your past so full of hope, and begin to despair at the future ahead of you! I want you to all have way more fun in this killing game!”

Yasuhiro’s shoulders fell. “No! We were supposed to get out of here!”

“Get out of here? Are you still obsessed with getting out of here?” The little robot huffed in frustration. “How do you not get it!? There IS no getting out of here! And besides, this life isn't all bad ya know! I mean, there's stuff you won't like about life no matter where you are!” After cackling in an awfully silent room, Monokuma calmed down. “I guess I'll just get to the point now. You guys really struck gold when you found that TV ya know!”

Yasuhiro sighed. “But I connected the antenna, so why's it just showing us the surveillance feed?”

An evil little grin appeared on the short bear. “That TV is absolutely, without a doubt, displaying the signal coming in on the antenna.”

(Y/N)’s head whipped to the TV and then back to Monokuma, horrified at her realization. “...You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am! This killing game is being broadcast live to the entire world. It's the most popular thing on TV!

The entire room was stunned. Even stone-cold Byakuya looked frightened at this news. 

“Broadcast live...to the entire world?”

“What kind of bad joke is this?”

“Have they taken over the airwaves somehow!?”

“No way, that's impossible!” 

Monokuma only chuckled. “Everything has a meaning, you know. All those hints I gave you, all those tantalizing tidbits about the school's mysteries, even me luring you here right now - Why would I do any of that without a reason?” The toy gave a sickening grin. “It was all for my captive audience: to show them true despair like they'd never seen it before!”

“You're lying!” cried out Aoi. “If this was on TV, the police and everyone else would be going crazy!”

“What if they already did?”

That sentence seemed to grip (Y/N) by the neck.  _ What is he talking about? You know the answer! Think! _

Byakuya spoke up next, completely bewildered at what this all meant. “But to take control of all communications like that, you'd need an astronomical amount of resources.”

“Yup! So, how could things have come this far? Well, that's a secret! There's something you all need to do first, remember?” Monokuma cackled as the body discovery announcement played. 

It wasn’t long before everyone trickled out of the data center and back into the garden - all except for (Y/N). 

Byakuya had seemed to notice, stopping at the door after everyone left. “Are you coming?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m going to see what else I can find in here. At least as much as the bear will let me see.”

He hesitated. “That’s not a good idea.” 

She gave a small nod. “I know, but I need to find answers.”

It wasn’t until then that Byakuya realized how exhausted they both were. The circles under her eyes were dark and puffy, and he could only assume that he didn’t look much better. “I’m not going to be able to change your mind, am I?”

“Not even a little bit.”

He gave a heavy sigh before approaching her, finding himself solemn and genuine. “Be careful...please. I don’t want to find you like we found Kyoko.”

(Y/N) was almost surprised that he cared at all. She gave a tired smile. “Always.” 

Almost as if on instinct, the two reached out to each other, letting their fingers graze-

_ -“What were you thinking?? It’s almost winter, you could’ve frozen to death!”  _

_ (Y/N) really didn’t have a good response to that. “I...thank you for picking me up??” _

_ He sighed. “Really now, you could’ve called me to pick you up you know.” _

_ She scrunched her brows. “Hey wait, why are you driving? Don’t you have a chauffeur?” _

_ Byakuya would’ve rolled his eyes if it didn’t mean he’d have to take his eyes off the road. “My parents have gone on a trip for the weekend, so I let my driver have a break while they’re gone.” _

_ (Y/N) looked at him in slight bewilderment. “...is driving your own car your version of rebelling to your parents?” _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous.” _

_ “Uh huh.” A smirk had appeared on her face. She noticed him sneaking glances at her. “...what is it?” _

_ “The earrings are new.” _

_ Her hand moved a strand of hair behind her ear, showing him the sparkling gem. “A gift for the opening night. No name on the card, funny enough.” _

_ “You couldn’t even guess who it was from?” _

_ (Y/N) sighed. “Nope.- _

-before Byakuya quickly pulled away. (Y/N) looked up at him, noticing how pale he suddenly looked. “What is it?”

“Your ears.”

Reaching up to her earlobes, she removed a diamond stud that she swore she hadn’t been wearing when they had all first walked in the school. She felt her own shoulders slump in realization.

Byakuya was stunned. “I gave you those. I don’t remember it, but...I just know.”

(Y/N)’s (Y/E/C) eyes flashed up to his blue ones. “We aren’t just randomly hallucinating, are we?”

He slowly shook his head, horrified. “We're seeing  _ memories _ .”


	26. Chapter Thirteen, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst. Buckle up kids.

(Y/N) found herself incredibly lucky that Byakuya hadn’t left any marks above her collarbone, because everything below was covered in hickeys and little bruises from teeth. 

The original morning after had tricked her into thinking her breasts wouldn’t look so bad. Even her boyfriend admitted he thought that he had done more damage, his own chest and back looking pretty similar to hers. It wasn’t until a full day had passed before the purple and yellow started growing that they both realized how wrong they were.

Of course (Y/N) had to be riddled with lovemarks before she met with the goddamn Queen of England! It would just be off-brand of her as the black sheep of the family for her to be presentable for once in her life. 

So that’s how she found herself in a last-minute formal shirt, buttoned all the way to her neck and stuffed in black slacks, and a thin gold chain decorating her covered neck. Haphazardly throwing her (Y/H/C) hair into a half-ponytail, she was promptly escorted to the Tea Room by one of the royal guardsmen.

A gruff voice came from the red uniform as they walked. “Miss (L/N). Haven’t seen ya since ye we’er a wee tot. How’ve ye been lass?”

A small smile escaped her lips. “I’ve been better. Do you know what I’m here for?”

His voice went solemn. “The Queen is grieving. That’s all I can say Miss.”

“Hm. I see. Well, thank you anyways.” 

The guard then opened the door and peeked in. “Your Majesty? Your guest has arrived.” 

After being given the motion from the guard that told her it was okay to enter, (Y/N) strode in and made eye contact with the most important person of the United Kingdom. The Queen’s fragile figure was adorned with soft pink satin, a cloud of silver hair, and the sharpest eyes she ever did see. 

(Y/S/C) skin. (Y/E/C) eyes. (Y/N) couldn’t deny it - they were carbon copies of each other.

She gave a polite curtsy. “Your Majesty. You wanted to meet with me?”

“I did. Come, sit.”

She obeyed quietly, sitting adjacent to her in the wire chair. Intricate biscuits and teacakes littered the table along the pink and gold china settings, but (Y/N) didn’t dare touch anything. She didn’t sip any tea either until the Queen did, allowing her to do so. 

It had been quiet until that first sip. “My dear, do you know why I’ve called you here?”

_ My dear?  _ She’d never called her anything better than ‘that witch’s daughter’. Either she had been meticulously trapped or something was  _ wrong _ . “I do not.”

“Not even a clue?”

(Y/N) paused. “I’ve seen from the news that your grandchildren and their children have passed. I give you my condolences.” 

The Queen nodded. “Thank you. They’re not the only ones.”

She stopped mid-sip before swallowing and setting down her cup. “I’m sorry?”

She looked solemn. It was then (Y/N) noticed the dark circles. “My sons are dead. As are theirs.”

Her eyes jumped open, her brows raising. Her father was dead? “I...How?”

The Queen didn’t even glance up from her tea. “It is rumored they were assassinated. Not even my top scientists know what happened to them. One minute they were all fine, and now they’re dead.” 

She knew that the only reason she was this calm was because she probably had to say it a thousand times to her associates. “I’m so sorry ma’am.”

“That’s not all.”

This particular part was something that she couldn’t seem to say aloud, like it physically hurt to say.

“We found your mother in her apartment. She was the same way as the others.”

(Y/N) froze, her blood running cold. White noise filled her head as the Queen continued to speak, but she didn’t hear a word of it.  _ My mom is dead. My mom is dead. My mom is dead. My mom is dead.  _

_ My mom. _

_ My mom is dead. _

“(Y/N)?”

She hadn’t even realized that quiet tears were running down her cheeks before snapping out of her trance and quickly wiping them away. “I apologize. Please, continue.”

The Queen placed a gloved hand on her bare one. “Do not apologize for grieving, my dear. Ever.”

(Y/N) couldn’t even make eye contact, only giving a nod after a sniffle escaped her. 

The Queen released her hand. “I know I am already the bearer of bad news, but I’m afraid there’s more.”

She took a napkin to dry her face as she listened. 

“Every member of the Royal family has been found like this. We have not given the press any information due to the severity of this situation.”

“...we’re the last ones.”

“Correct.”

(Y/N) took a deep breath before speaking, trying to keep her voice even. “I cannot be Queen.”

There were those sharp eyes again. “What do you mean?”

“Even if I wanted the throne, I can’t bear children. The line would end with me.”

The Queen hesitated. “...Well, when the throne is in your hands it will be up to you on what you wish to do with it.”

(Y/N) couldn’t help but huff quietly. “You talk like you’re already dead. I’m an illegitimate child, remember?”

“You are. And I will be soon.”

The logic in this situation peeked through her grief. “...you know you’re next.”

“I do. Of the two of us, I am in the public eye.”

(Y/N) could only whisper. “Christ…” Her body felt rigid at the weight of her words. “You called me here...to pass the crown onto me? A child you’ve called a bastard since the beginning?” Despite how much she just wanted to yell and scream, there wasn’t even a hint of anger in her voice. She only let confusion shine through, not daring to give the Queen the grace of knowing her true feelings.

“I will not deny how I feel about your origins, but I must admit that you’ve exceeded my expectations.”

She had to be lying, but she wasn’t. A glance of her eyes, a stumble of her hands,  _ something _ would tell (Y/N) that the Queen was bullshitting her. 

She was either very good at controlling her lies, or she was telling the truth. “I hear you’re enrolled at Hope’s Peak Academy in Japan. What was it, the Ultimate Thespian? You have to work very hard to get into that particular school.”

Where was this going?

The Queen set down her own teacup before speaking. “You clearly know how to work for what you want. That determination is rarely seen in children nowadays. I actually spoke to your principal before we met - he speaks highly of you, you know.”

“...ma’am, if you’re trying to imply something then I’m not following.”

She gave a small smile. “I’m saying that, despite your questionable origin, I know you’ll do what you think is right for our people. And you’ll do it, without a doubt or hesitance. That is a skill not even I possess.”

That weekend felt like it was the longest of her life. She didn’t even have time to grieve for her mother between all the formalities and the flight back home. She didn’t feel like she could breathe until she walked back in her house to see Jaque and, surprisingly, Byakuya.

“Hey beautiful.” He looked so much more casual than the high-strung Heir she had met so many months ago. 

“Hey sweetie.” Letting her bag drop to the floor, she kicked off her Oxfords before walking over to Byakuya and snuggling her face in his chest. Jaque made kissy noises in her ear as she looked up at her two favorite boys. “I thought you were busy this weekend?”

“The last meeting got canceled, so I figured I’d come surprise you. How was your confidential business?”

Her shoulders dropped. “It...well, it was a lot.” She couldn’t tell him everything. And yet, she found her eyes watering.

Byakuya went from casually smiling at her to being immediately alarmed. “What happened?” 

“U-um…” (Y/N) looked down, humiliated at herself for crying in front of him. The feelings she’d kept bottled up all weekend were imploding in her, forcing her to say the words aloud despite the struggle. “My mom died.”


	27. Chapter Fourteen, Part One

The particular case that followed their realization was just as chaotic as their swirling thoughts. The two had agreed to not tell any of the other students their discovery until they had concrete proof that this was happening - that they were indeed seeing memories, and not just going crazy. 

Kyoko happened to be alive and well, thank god. (Y/N) had to stop herself from hugging her right then and there before they were all shoved into the elevator for yet another class trial. 

“Ah-ha-ha-ha! You sound surprised! But you're absolutely right! The trial this time is to solve the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!” Monokuma’s announcement in the class trial confirmed her suspicions - something definitely wasn’t right. (Y/N) couldn’t place it, but the fact that there was someone in the school that no one knew about combined with them suddenly turning up dead made her more on-edge than usual.

“Wh-What? Are you saying the m-mastermind is dead...and now we have to have a c-class trial?” stuttered a nervous Toko.

“No.” Byakuya’s soft voice in private had elevated back to his normal cut-throat attitude. “It means we were wrong in thinking that Mukuro was the mastermind at all. After all, looking at her profile, I didn't see anything that would fit such a description... All it said was that she was the Ultimate Soldier. And if I remember correctly, that other information came from-” He stopped before directing his voice at Kyoko. “That's what you told Makoto, right?”

Kyoko was silent, and yet she said so much with only her posture.  _ She knows she was wrong. Or, she’s right and hasn’t given us all the details. Knowing her, the second one is way more likely. _ (Y/N) found herself purposefully glancing in between Kyoko and the bear on the obnoxious throne. 

Her violet eyes caught her own (Y/E/C) ones. With only a blink and a hint of a nod, (Y/N) knew.

_ She can’t say it in front of Monokuma. _

“So that means Kyoko got it wrong?” Yasuhiro’s exclamation broke the few seconds of silence.

“Then who was she?” asked Aoi. “Who was Mukuro Ikusaba? She's been gone this whole time, and when she finally turns up, she gets killed!”

Toko bit at her fingernails. “Usually, when there's a s-scene where an important character dies, it has a lot m-more detail.”

“So you're saying she wasn't an important character?” Byakuya gave an interested smirk, clearly in thought. “Which would mean she was the same as us - just another participant.”

“Then who's the real mastermind?” Yasuhiro raised a good point - they were all back at square one.

“It must have been th-the Hope's Peak Academy headmaster, a-after all...!”

Toko’s theory was immediately shut down by, surprisingly, Kyoko. “No, the headmaster has nothing to do with it.”

“But how can we trust that?” asked Byakuya, who was clearly frustrated. “We already know your information about Mukuro was wrong.”

Kyoko was about to speak up before Monokuma did something that (Y/N) found a little strange - he interrupted the trial. 

“Okay, okay! We're in the middle of a trial right now! Figuring out who killed Mukuro is first and foremost! Please limit all future prattle, chatter, and chit-chat as much as possible!”

_ That’s...odd.  _ They’d already had to spend five minutes convincing Hiro that Kyoko wasn’t a ghost, but as soon as the topic of the mastermind came up Monokuma shut them down almost immediately.  _ Does Monokuma...feel threatened? _

Makoto Naegi had been dumped in the garbage pit, alive and intact with Alter Ego’s help. 

“Is he gone?” hesitantly asked Yasuhiro. Monokuma had left behind a quivering set of students, some confused and others just straight up terrified.

“Hey, Kyoko. What's the meaning of all this?” Byakuya seemed just as angry as (Y/N) was. “Just what the hell is going on?”

“It's okay. We're not the ones being trapped this time.”

And then it clicked. “...oh my God.” (Y/N) broke the silence, horrified at what Kyoko had just done. “You  _ knew _ .”

“Knew what!?” Byakuya was now just as flabbergasted as the rest of them.

“You knew the mastermind was cornered, and you willingly sacrificed a fellow student to keep them there.” Her terror had calmed into mellow lividity, staying quiet and calm on the outside while a storm brewed in her chest. “I knew you were determined, but I didn’t realize you’d sunken low enough to have blood on your hands.” And with that, (Y/N) swiftly strode to the elevator while ignoring the shocked faces of her classmates.

God, she was  _ exhausted _ . The lack of sleep was catching up to her. She’d barely made it to her dorm before curling up in her sheets, ignoring the cold food she’d left there almost two nights ago now. She’d deal with it later, she’d decided, before falling into a deep sleep.

_ “Hey, love?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Are we ever going to be able to leave?” _

_ He hesitated. She couldn’t see his face, but she could feel the touch of his pale chest under her fingers. “I don’t know. You know it’s not safe.” _

_ “But what if it is? We have no connection to the outside world anymore.” _

_ A sigh escaped his lips. “It’s a nice thought, but you heard the Headmaster’s orders. Plus, we don’t really have much to go back for.” _

_ (Y/N) felt guilt roll in her stomach at the thought of what they had both lost; their families, their homes, and everything they had worked for was now gone. It was just them now, along with their classmates. _

_ She had no idea how she’d manage all this without Byakuya by her side. “...we’re really stuck here then? For what, the rest of our lives?” _

_ The blonde nodded sadly, pulling (Y/N) closer to him as they snuggled in his bed. “I know. I don’t like it either.” _

“...(Y/N)...(Y/N)!” A pair of hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her awake.

She shot up, scared her life, before realizing it was just Kyoko. “Oh. You. Wait, how did you get it?”

“Yes, just me.” Kyoko let her sit up before handing her a coffee. “Your door was unlocked. Listen, I thought about what you said. And frankly, you’re right.”

(Y/N) hesitantly took a sip, but not before sniffing heavily for any traces of cyanide or arsenic. 

“I...I abandoned Makoto. I don’t expect you to forgive, or hell even listen to me at all, but I need your help.”

Her eyes narrowed. “...you want to get Makoto back.”

“Correct.” 

“And you’re going to do that...how?”

And that’s how (Y/N) found herself pushing a cart full of trash with Kyoko hidden inside at 1 o’clock in the goddamn morning. 

“There are two ways to the garbage bin,” Kyoko had explained. “There’s the Incinerator, which I don’t know enough about to safely use, and there’s the Execution room.”

She had given her the Monokuma key she stole to unlock the Red door, and then operate the elevator to enter the courtroom. (Y/N) hadn’t felt so tense in her life, knowing that Monokuma could be around the corner at any moment to bust them, but she continued anyway. It was so strange to see the courtroom so quiet - there were no lights or flashy colors like before. Only the sound of her heels clacking and the rolling wheels of the cart filled the room before they entered the execution chamber.

Surprisingly, the only thing that was in the cement grey room at the moment was a giant hole in the floor. She stopped right before the incave. 

“Psst! We’re here.”

A leather glove peeked out above the rubble.

(Y/N) then quietly passed the key to Kyoko. “Got it?”

A thumbs up. 

“Oh, before you go.” She pulled out the booklet she took from the data center and stuck it in Kyoko’s hand. “I doubt it’s helpful, but I found it in the data center.”

Her hand retreated with the items, telling (Y/N) that it was time.

With the little strength she had, she managed to tip over the cart and let the bags of trash - and Kyoko - tumble out into the garbage pit.

Considering (Y/N) was able to get the cart out of the basement and back into the trash room without much of a hassle, she was starting to feel pretty lucky. She was about to walk back to her dorm when a hand grabbed her by the arm.

“Where have you been?”

Byakuya.  _ Shit!  _ “Uh...out?”

“Uh huh. In the trash room?”

“Obviously. What do you need?”

“I’m gathering everyone in the dining hall. We need to figure out our next move, and quickly.”

For once, she agreed with him. “Can I get some coffee first?”

Byakuya Togami looked so different when he smiled at her, almost handsome. “Sure. I’ll join you. Is it still five sugars, or have we managed to shorten it down to your normal three?”

(Y/N) couldn’t help but return the happy grin with one of her own. “I’m surprised you remember all that.” 

He was surprisingly in a good mood despite the chaos around them. It was like seeing her made everything a little more okay in his mind. “I don’t think I could ever forget that encounter if I tried to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. We're really cutting it close, huh? Almost done. I'm going to cry when I finish this.  
> I just want to thank you guys for all the comments and kudos I've been getting. It keeps me motivated and tells me that I'm not the only one who thought all this was a good idea :') I hope you still like the story as much as y'all did when it started, and I hope the ending doesn't disappoint!   
> With love, Urban.


	28. Chapter Fourteen, Part Two

The rest of the week went by like a blur. After telling Byakuya of her mother’s passing, (Y/N) had resolved to being numb despite her grief. It wasn’t healthy by any means, but it was easier to cope that way. She found her talents as a copycat became more useful during this time - adapting to the emotions around her and pretending like everything was okay when it clearly wasn’t had become an unwelcome houseguest in her subconscious. 

And then there was Byakuya, who had no idea what to do except be there for her. They continued to read together in the library every lunch like always, but it was more quiet than usual. If she needed any help, he never knew about it. God, he wished this was a situation that he could just fix so she wouldn’t be hurting so much. The Ultimate Progeny, for the first time in his life, left like he’d failed. 

It wasn’t too long after that Friday had ended before he noticed Makoto and Kyoko talking, and a lightbulb lit up in his brain. “Excuse me,” he politely interrupted. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I need your help.”

“Do you think she’s asleep?” asked Makoto. He was almost afraid to enter the tiny shed of a house, his gut telling him that something was terribly wrong. 

“If she is, then she needs more help than we thought,” answered Kyoko.

“So, we just...walk in?”

“...I think we may have to.” The young detective turned the knob, finding the door surprisingly unlocked, and let the door creak open.

‘A mess’ wasn’t the right set of words to describe the home. Everything was still neat and tidy, but the house was dark and barely lit. The two were greeted by a grey cockatiel, singing in his cage. 

'Depressing' was a better term. They clearly had their work cut out for them.

“Kyoko? Makoto? What are you doing here?” (Y/N) crept out of the darkness of her house into their eyesight. She had changed into sweats and a tank top, her hair in a low ponytail. Despite being organized, she couldn’t hide her puffy eyes or her dark circles. 

Makoto huffed in determination. “We’re here to help!”

Kyoko let herself and Makoto inside before locking the door behind them. Before either of the two could stop her, she had roamed and made a full assessment of her house. Noting her clothes by the bookshelf, she grabbed a pair of soft pajamas and a towel before handing them to a bewildered (Y/N). “Go take a hot shower.”

She was at a loss for words, taking the cloth from her. “But...why?”

Makoto seemed very ready for that question. “Well, obviously we don’t know what’s going on, but most of us have noticed something was wrong. So we came over to help you!”

Her brows bunched. “Why would you help me?”

“Because we’re your friends, silly!” 

He said it with such confidence, as if he hadn’t dropped a mental bomb. Friends? She didn’t realize she had friends other than Byakuya. She’d always felt so alone and alienated from the others that she didn’t even think about looking around her and asking how they actually felt. But no, looking back it made sense. They’d always supported her endeavors in theater, some even going out of their way to congratulate a successful night in person. Even if none of them had directly asked her to be included in their respective groups, they had all been kind to her. She, however, had chosen to be alone. She’d chosen to run instead of get attached, and they in turn attempted to respect that decision.

She’d pushed them away out of fear. (Y/N) felt horribly selfish, not even realizing hot tears had started down her face again. 

Makoto visibly panicked. “Are you okay?? I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m so sorry!” 

“No, it’s okay.” Her voice came out watery, wiping her face with her arm. She couldn’t hide her smile, feeling hopeful for the first time in a few weeks. “It’s just...thank you guys. Really.” 

After a long and hot shower, making sure to spoil herself with her favorite brown sugar scrub, (Y/N) dried herself off, got redressed, and walked out to a clean and open home. Makoto and Kyoko hadn’t done much - they had changed her sheets and opened her curtains and did a bit of dusting and sweeping - but it made such a difference. Jaque was now in Makoto’s hands, chirping at the two of them happily while they sat on the loveseat. 

_ “Mommy!” _

She gave a giggle in response to her baby. “Seriously, thank you. I know I haven’t been the nicest to you both.”

Kyoko smiled up at her kindly. “(Y/N), we know you don’t really talk to the others that much but we aren’t blind. We’ve seen what you can do.”

Her brows bunched. “I think you’ve lost me.”

Makoto stroked Jaque as he spoke. “We’ve seen how you’ve changed over this year, specifically how you and  _ Byakuya  _ have changed.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes with a smile. “Oh, here we go.”

“I’m serious. He’s the one who sent us here.” Feeding Jaque a seed, he continued. “He straight-up admitted that he didn’t know what to do, so he asked us for help. He’s never done that before.  _ Ever _ .”

_ He asked them to help me? _ “You’re kidding.”

“No, not even a little bit,” Kyoko interjected. “He’s changed a lot since we all met him. I don’t know how you did it, but ever since you two became closer he’s been nicer to all of us. You know his usual demeanor, stern and stubborn with a side of spoiled?”

(Y/N) found herself chuckling quietly. “That’s Byakuya all right.” 

“That’s practically nonexistent now. He’s still quiet and very much a loner, but if someone bumps into him in the hall he doesn’t mutter at them anymore. I actually watched him help someone pick up their books when they dropped them one time, which is something I’ve never known him to do.”

Makoto nodded in agreement. “We’ve all seen you take the most bitter piece of work in school and turn him into a decent human being. That’s pretty impressive.”

She found herself at a loss for words. He’d changed a lot, but she didn’t realize just how much it would affect the people around them. “...thank you??”

Kyoko giggled, giving Jaque plenty of gentle scratches. “What he’s saying is that everyone in our class respects you. I know it doesn’t feel like it but we are all on your side, and we’re here for you.”

(Y/N) could cry again, but instead her chest swelled with pride. “I’m not sure how to respond to all this, but thank you. I appreciate the support.”

A knock on the door shook her back into the real world, away from deep-talk fairytale land. There was only a package, no mailman. Taking it inside, she set it on her coffee table in front of her friends. Seeing that it was from someone in London, Kyoko was immediately curious. “What is it?”

(Y/N) shrugged, picking up a paring knife before cutting it open. An envelope was settled in a cloud of tulle. She opened it tentatively - 

_ Hey kid!  _

_ My name is Amy. I was your mom’s roommate. I wish we could’ve met under better circumstances, but here we are. I wanted to give you my condolences for your loss and send you your mother’s things. Feel free to write to me if you have any questions, okay? _

_ Sincerely, Amy. _

“I don’t mean to be nosy, but can I see?” Makoto was peeking into the box in a not-so-subtle manner before Kyoko pulled him back. 

(Y/N) gave a sad smile. “...sure, but I should explain a few things first.”

Makoto’s jaw had dropped long before she finished telling them both of how her mother was found murdered in her own home. “ _ Wow. _ That's…”

“That’s horrific.” It was odd to see Kyoko this empathetic, but she wasn’t complaining. “I’m so sorry (Y/N).” 

Inside the box was a photo album, the letters the two had exchanged over the years, a wad of cash that her mom had stashed away for emergencies, and a dress. She’d set aside the mound of tulle at first, focusing on looking at the pictures while telling the two her stories (both were fascinated with her life, funny enough), but now it seemed to grab her attention more and more.

“Isn’t that convenient?” asked Makoto. “There’s the ball tomorrow night and a dress just shows up in the mail!”

(Y/N) froze. “The ball is tomorrow!? I totally forgot!” Byakuya hadn’t mentioned it at all, probably because he was just trying to be considerate, but she wish he had. 

“Well, it  _ does _ look like you’ve been preoccupied lately,” defended Kyoko. “Why don’t you go try it on?”

Despite being older than she was, the dress had kept it’s dusty sage color remarkably well. The chiffon that was meticulously sown into the A-line skirt wasn’t crumpled either, which was a huge plus considering the event. The bodice was a simple sleeveless top with decorative off-shoulder chiffon straps and intricate lace sequins and beadwork that glimmered into patterns of carnations and vines in the light, traveling down her skirt to hug her waist and hips before loosening at the thighs. It even had a train that was long enough to be elegant but still manageable for when she’d have to walk around.

Hell, it even fit her perfectly.  _ Thank you mom. _

Stepping out of the bathroom, Makoto gasped in awe as Kyoko’s eyebrows practically bounced to the ceiling. 

“Well, what do you think?”


	29. Chapter Fifteen, Part One

Makoto was alive, and so was Kyoko! (Y/N) felt the knot in her chest that had been building since she woke up loosen just a bit. Like Byakuya had said, everyone was gathered in the dining hall to regroup when the two had walked in to join the conversation.

As always, Kyoko didn’t have time for this happy-reunion nonsense. “We need to explain to everyone what happened with Monokuma.”

“So, it was all the work of the mastermind.” Byakuya’s voice seemed so calm that it was as if the last trial hadn’t sent him through a mental loop. He couldn’t place why, but just casually conversing with (Y/N) earlier had seemed to slow his racing mind back to it’s normal, logical state.

Yasuhiro, however, seemed to be struggling to keep his cool. “What!? You're saying the mastermind killed Mukuro!?”

Kyoko nodded. “It was all an elaborate trap contrived by the mastermind. Makoto spotted the trap in time and did what he had to to stop it, but his decision meant that  _ he _ would be the one to die.”

The silence after that felt thicker than cotton, the realization of just what he’d done sinking in. “Is this true? Did you sacrifice yourself, Makoto?” Despite Byakuya’s cool tone, (Y/N) could tell that he was as flabbergasted as the rest of them were. 

Makoto could only give a nervous smile and a shrug as Kyoko continued. “However, executing Makoto, who wasn't the blackened, is a clear violation of the school regulations. The rules state that only the blackened is to be executed. Therefore, the mastermind broke their own rules, which is why I went and negotiated with them to have the trial one more time.”

Byakuya’s hand went to adjust his glasses in thought. “They had no choice but to agree. You used the TV broadcast to gain the leverage you needed, didn't you?”

“Correct.”

“So, knowing all th-this...what do we do now?” Toko asked.

Kyoko and Makoto then explained to the group their terms with Monokuma - solve every last mystery surrounding the school, including the death of Mukuro, and they go free. Fail to do so, and everyone dies. 

(Y/N) couldn’t lie to herself - she felt pretty hopeless at the order of that bargain. But what could she do? While the others debated at just what all that meant, she was battling herself internally. She could stay here forever, trapped with a murderous mastermind and their pet robot bear, or go out swinging with a chance of freedom at her fingertips. 

(Y/N) had never been one to stay put - she’d always taken action, on her own terms of course. However, action seemed to find her as of late. 

She didn’t have a choice. She had to fight. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she passed up this chance.

Byuakuya’s voice interrupted her train of thought. “If the mastermind really is the one who killed Mukuro, as Kyoko says, then the mastermind would have had to set foot in this school, right? Monokuma could probably murder Mukuro, but there's no way he could have disguised the scene like that. However, according to Monokuma, the only people who have set foot in Hope's Peak are the sixteen students who have been taking part in the killing game.”

(Y/N) looked up at him from her seat in horror, nearly spilling her mug of coffee. “You’re saying the mastermind is one of  _ us _ ?”

“Ahh, this is a school announcement. You've all probably figured this out by now, but at this point, the killing game has now entered ‘True Ending’ mode. So in the name of fairness, I will unlock every room in the school! Look wherever you want! Solve the mystery in whatever way you see fit!” Monokuma gave a sinister giggle through the speaker. “Then we can all meet up at the class trial, okay?” His cryptid laughter only worsened as the speaker cut into silence.

Everyone had, reluctantly, agreed to work alone before regrouping at the trial. 

The now-unlocked rooms, funny enough, weren’t what piqued (Y/N)’s interest. She instead found herself standing in front of the 5-C classroom - the one that made Byakuya link the school to the Tragedy Monokuma kept spitting off about. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and stepped inside. 

It was like she could hear the souls of the dead in that thick silence - the screaming, the clanging, the possible battle that had to have taken place in that room rang in her ears, her imagination running wild as she strode in. She didn’t deem herself as religious or not, but her traveling troupe friends had taught her to respect the dead no matter where they went. Taking out a tealight candle and a box of matches that she had snagged from the art studio before coming up from her cardigan pockets, she set them down on the platform table where she assumed the teacher had to have taught. Whispering a personal prayer, she lit the candle and blew the flame on her match out before setting it in front of the tealight. 

She took a few deep breaths, the noise in her head settling into calming silence, before she whispered an apology and began to search all of the drawers in the room. It wasn’t long before the room would reveal its secrets in one fateful photograph.

The words at the top read ‘Class #78’. All of her classmates were there in school uniforms - even her, who was seated in front of Chihiro and beside Aoi with a casual smile that she’d perfected for every photo - except for one. 

_ Where’s Makoto? _

“HEY! Gimme that!” Suddenly, Monokuma’s paw shot into her line of sight and ripped the photograph from her hands. “Why do you in particular have to be so nosy!? Jeez, and I was going to save that as a clue for later on.”

Her brows furrowed at the bear, her tongue biting and bitter. “Well, it seems like I’m all caught up then. What does that picture mean? And where’s Makoto in it?”

“Well I dunno smartypants,” huffed Monokuma. “Go figure that out for yourself!” The bear seemed to calm down for only a second. “I guess I have to tell the others. I’ll make an announcement for everyone to come and see the photo, but whether or not you want another peek is up to you.” And just like that, Monokuma left (Y/N) with more questions than answers. 

Since she was right next door, she assumed it wouldn’t hurt to check out the bio lab. Kyoko and Makoto were already inside, talking about something or other, while (Y/N) had a look around what she assumed to be a make-shift morgue. The cold made her instinctively wrap her cardigan tighter around her while she took a look at the tarp and the body that was pulled out of what seemed to be a long fridge.

“So, this is Mukuro?” She was peeking over Kyoko’s shoulder as she investigated the corpse . 

“It seems so. What have you found so far?”

(Y/N) was quiet for a moment. “Not much. All this...just doesn’t check out.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Think about it. Nine slots are taken, right? There’s seven alive, and one missing. That missing person has to have been missing the whole time, because we already talked earlier of how we’d all notice if someone was routinely sneaking off to operate Monokuma.” 

Kyoko had stopped examining, her full attention on (Y/N). “Are you saying Mukuro was with us in the main hall? Disguised as someone else?”

“It’s a working theory. I have no proof of course.”

“But it’s a theory we should consider.” She covered the burnt body back in it’s tarp. “Good work. Keep me updated?”

(Y/N) gave her a polite smile. “Of course. Good luck.”

Her last stop would be the second floor of the dorms where she’d find Byakuya attempting to force a locker open. 

“Ugh, damn it all!” he scolded at the metal, giving it a light kick. 

(Y/N) couldn’t help but giggle. “Want some help?”

He whipped around, a little embarrassed that she’d seen that. “I...sure.”

Walking over, she ran her handbook over the little keypad. 

Beep! The locker clicked open. 

She looked up at him with a cocky smirk while the flustered pink on his cheeks only grew. “Well that was easy.”

His normally quippy retorts came out as surprised stuttering before giving up with a sigh. “I’ll have you know that I did try my handbook first.”

Her amusement turned to concern. “Wait, so…?” She tentatively swung the metal door open to find a locker full of organized notebooks, labelled for specific classes, and scripts for plays she didn’t remember being in. there was no doubt about it - this locker was _hers_. “What the…?”

“It gets worse.” Byakuya’s face was pale as he pointed at a photograph that hung by a colorful magnet inside the door. There was Jaque, perched on Byakuya’s shoulder and comfortably nuzzled against his face as the tall blonde read a book he didn’t recognize. He couldn’t place where he was, but (Y/N) could tell immediately - he was curled up and comfortable in her loveseat that she had moved into her new home the same week she’d walked into Hope’s Peak Academy and got into this mess.

Even stranger, Byakuya was smiling softly in the photo.

“You were right.” His hands immediately went to run through his hair, stressed at even the thought of losing such a large chunk of memories. “God damn it, you were right. We’re having flashbacks.”

(Y/N) closed the locker softly. She was about to turn to meet Byakuya’s eyes when static crackled.

“For anything that has a start, there has to be an end.” Monokuma’s voice rang through the speakers, cryptid as always. “And if the end comes, then that means it's time for a fresh start. There is no night that doesn't have a dawn... Although that dawn is totally pitch-black! There is no storm that won't eventually end... Of course, then that leads to drought! But as I said, every end is the promise of a new beginning. Which is why I'm sure we'll get to meet again. Because the end is only the beginning! Anyway, let's get started! The beginning of the end of the class trial! Everyone gather once again at you know where!” His laughing cut off suddenly as the T.V. shut off.

(Y/N) gave a heavy sigh, the weight of the world seemingly on her shoulders. She could crumble, curling up in a ball and sobbing, or she could save her tears for someone she deemed worthy. She looked up at Byakuya, who had composed himself enough to fix his hair and adjust his posture. “I guess we should go, huh?”

He hesitated. “Before we do…” God, why did he feel so nervous all of the sudden? 

She seemed to read his mind, holding out her hand. Despite her churning panic of the situation, she kept a smile. “One for the road?”

Byakuya smiled in return - that one smile he seemed to only save for her - before taking it-

_ -“Enjoying yourself?” asked Byakuya. _

_ She felt her cheeks flush as she realized what he was doing. “I think so.” _

_ He smiled. Was it real though? It wasn’t cocky or assuming or snide. Was he...happy? “Good.” He carefully sent her on a spin that opened them both up and closed them back together again, and it would’ve been a graceful art if (Y/N)’s foot hadn’t caught on a lump in the carpet that sent her into a momentary spiral of panic.  _

_ Thankfully, Byakuya was quick to catch her stumble. They were practically on each other now, something that made her heart pound. _

_ She adjusted first, quickly straightening herself. Her face felt hotter than before. “I’m so sorry, are you okay!? Did I hurt-” _

_ “I’m fine.” _

_ (Y/N) looked up at him, embarrassed. She hadn’t even realized how her hand had moved to his back, and the hand that should’ve been around her waist was around her shoulder and holding her close. “...are you sure?” _

_ He only gave another chuckle, feeling warm and tingly from the contact, and continued to sway to the music. “You worry too much.”  _

_ It took her a moment to realize just how close they were. The top of her head was right at his chin, but looking up at him made her feel smaller. Their bodies had made full contact. _

_ Byakuya must’ve just noticed as well, because (Y/N) could’ve sworn seeing his cheeks go pink. “What is it?” _

_ It was as if her walls melted away, and his genuine smile had been rewarded with a soft one from her. “Your eyes are more blue than I thought they were.”- _

-and then letting go hesitantly. Both of their cheeks were more pink than before they’d touched. “That’s a happy one.”

(Y/N) nodded. 

“...(Y/N)?”

He didn’t use her last name like he’d addressed her before; her real name, used in casual conversation, graced his lips like he’d said it a million times. “Yes?”

Byakuya swallowed his pride. “I know I haven’t been the best to you, or any of the others for that matter. However, I’ve found you to be the most unapologetically honest of all of us, which is why I ask-” His eyes met hers, their sternness gone and replaced with regret. “-do you think you could ever forgive me for the things I’ve done?”

The edge of anxiety she’d always felt around him softened just a little at his honesty, turning to look at her feet while she picked at the skin around her fingernails. “...one day. When all of this feels like a bad dream, and after a crap-ton of therapy.” Her eyes looked back up at him. “After we both change for the better, I’ll forgive you.”

Brutally honest, just like he had pointed out. The thought of being able to put their brutal situation behind them, if they even got out alive, was just enough for a small glimmer of hope to rise in his chest. “That’s fair.”

And with their overwhelming sense of dread shrunken to to still-there-but-more-manageable, they headed off to meet their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the realization of just how close we are to being done hitting you yet? Cause the last flashback to possibly my favorite scene in the whole story was what made it click in my brain.   
> Stay safe, and have a good night guys!


	30. Chapter Fifteen, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, so fair warning! It's a doozy.  
> Also TW for angst and violence.

After sharing some heartfelt stories of her mother and laughing over hot cups of tea and homemade fish and chips that (Y/N) had cooked up for dinner, Makoto and Kyoko called it a night and went to their respective homes. (Y/N) herself cleaned up and stashed away her box of memories, hanging her new dress behind the door of the bathroom. 

Of course, nothing was perfect. She was still in grief over the loss of her family and in utter paranoia of the thought of having to rule a country, but she didn’t feel so alone anymore. She had something that she’d always had but never realized she did until now - friends. 

Curled up on her couch in her warm pajamas from earlier and a mystery novel, she felt a sense of security that she’d never thought she’d have. It was around 11 o’clock at night when a knock at the door startled her out of her train of thought. 

“Byakuya?”

He quickly stepped inside before closing the door behind him. “Hello darling, I can explain.”

His parents had been summoned to the Council of Global Controllers the day before, and had come back that afternoon with horrific news that he couldn’t disclose just yet; she wasn’t mad at him for keeping secrets from her of course - she knew that it was a matter of business. He seemed to be reeling a little, barely realizing that his first reaction had been to get in his car and drive to her house to get away from the crazy for a while. 

“I mean I wish you texted me beforehand so I could clean up a bit more, but if you want you can stay here for the night.”

Byakuya was now seated on the couch, trying to stop his hands from shaking by holding onto his glass of water a little tighter. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

(Y/N) smiled, standing behind him and playing with his soft hair. She knew she had to touch and snuggle on his terms, but she loved giving him little temple massages to help with his regular headaches whenever they were alone together. “...Byakuya?”

He had tipped his head back, eyes closed and relaxed against the cushions. “Hm?”

“...thank you.”

“For?”

“Sending Makoto and Kyoko here. I don’t know why you did, but...it helped a lot.”

Byakuya sighed. “Let me guess - Makoto snitched?”

“Actually it was both of them. They were impressed that you asked for their help at all.”

He gave a little smile. “He’s a terrible influence on Kyoko.”

She smirked in return. “Are you sure it’s not the other way around?”

A chuckle escaped his lips. “...Either way, I knew I was out of my element. You know me and emotions go about as well together as oil and water.”

She gave a knowing hum. “I still appreciate the effort though. That’s a big step, you know? Asking for help when you’ve been doing everything by yourself for so long.”

His eyes fluttered open, looking up at her. “So why don’t you apply that to yourself? You don’t have to suffer by yourself.”

“Neither do you.” (Y/N) bent down and gave his nose a kiss. “I guess we both need to work on that.”

“You think?” A playful grin twitched at his lips. 

A little giggle from her broke the tension before she moved to sit next to him on the couch and snuggle at his side. She’d been so physically distant all week that Byakuya couldn’t help but acknowledge the butterflies whipping around in his stomach as he wrapped his arm around her torso and gave her forehead a soft kiss. He couldn’t quite nail down the feelings he had about (Y/N) - did he love her? Was he just infatuated? Why did he find himself so open around her? Did he really want to be with her, or was he just fascinated by the mysteries surrounding her? His mind couldn’t seem to stop racing today. 

“Sweetheart? You okay?”

Her voice reminded him of his mother’s favorite white Bordeaux - rich grapefruits and soft vanilla flowers danced in his ears as his attention refocused onto her. “Yeah. I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now.”

“Hm. Well, do you want a distraction or just want to talk?”

His eyes narrowed. “Define ‘distraction’.”

Her face suddenly felt hot at the thought of what he was implying, earning him a chuckle. She looked down at her hands. “I-I mean...obviously if you don’t want to-”

“(Y/N).”

She turned up to him instantly. “Yes?”

And suddenly, he was kissing her. The pressure in her lower belly built slowly with every motion - her arms wrapping around his neck to bring him closer, him gripping her thighs and bringing her to straddle his lap, and the heat between them as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt all made her only crave him more. 

He was about to lean down to give her some hickeys when she stopped him with a finger on his lips. “Can’t remember? The ball is tomorrow night.”

Byakuya groaned in disappointment. “Your dress shows your neck?”

“Yup. Anything below the shoulders is fair game.”

A devilish smirk appeared. “I think I can work with that.” Bringing her in for another hot kiss, he couldn’t help but recall that he fantasized about this happening once. His hands removing her pajama top intentionally slid against her curves, letting his thumbs graze her breasts and nipples, wanting every bit of her committed to memory. He could feel his length hardening at the feeling of her entrance throbbing as fast as her heartbeat, the two only separated by some very inconvenient fabric. Her nimble fingers worked some kind of magic on him, the touch of her fingertips, grazing against his chest as she worked on getting his shirt off of him and thrown aside, making his heart pound. 

Their shirts both off and the room noticeably hotter, (Y/N) decided now was a good time to drive this boy crazy by leaving little kisses on his jaw as she worked on his belt and zipper. Letting her tongue drag on his earlobe, she worked her sorcery - “ _Que pensez-vous de la sale conversation?_ ”

Byakuya visibly stiffened, finding himself gripping her ass harder. “You know French?”

Keeping her voice at a smooth and low whisper, she smiled against his skin. “I know enough. Why? Does it turn you on?” A gentle drag of her teeth made him lose his composure for only a second, his breath growing hot and his gasps growing tight.

Oh _fuck yeah_ it did, but he’d never admit it. He didn’t even realize how heavy he was breathing now as he instinctively went to work removing her PJ bottoms and undies. He let her stand up so he could take them off of her, letting his hands graze over her once again so he could commit this night to memory. (Y/N) now knew for sure she’d gotten him riled up to the point where he didn’t care about the rest of the world, because Byakuya had practically tossed his glasses on her coffee table before grabbing her by the ass and sinking his tongue and teeth into her.

The little gasps and giggled he’d earned from her only made him want to devour her more, flicking his tongue around her clit as he gently entered a finger. Letting her fingers run through his hair, she gasped when he curled and dragged it in her. He hadn’t gotten her to the point where she had stopped whispering swears under her breath, but he was getting there. “T-Togami! Ah, _fuck_!” 

Removing his finger and taking a breath, he let himself lay on the couch while guiding her hips to his face. “Sit,” he ordered.

 _Sir, yes sir._ Carefully straddling his face, she looked down at the tuft of blonde hair. “Can you breathe okay?”

His chuckle rumbled throughout her, making her shudder. “Don’t worry about me. Just make sure you’re comfortable.” His tongue teased against her clit, loving how soaked she was at his touch. 

Her little gasps when he reentered his finger turned into soft moans as he savored her taste, sucking and teething desperately. (Y/N) found herself grabbing at his hair, grinding into his mouth as he gripped her ass hard enough to leave bruises. Her lips were red from how much she was biting them, trying to stay more quiet than usual. She knew he loved the power he felt from making her cum, but there were some times like these where she felt more feisty - she wanted him to force the moans out of her. 

Thus a second finger went in, Byakuya’s blue eyes looking up at her rocking body and breasts as her face contorted into another gasp. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he’d be damned if he didn’t make her scream tonight. God, he was so hard right now.

Her hands cupped and pinched her own breasts, tipping her head back to give a rewarding moan. He could feel her starting to contract around him, knowing she was close. 

That was his cue to remove his fingers and let his mouth off of her pearl with an evil little smirk on his face. 

The sudden lack of pleasure hit her like a brick wall, realizing he’d enacted revenge for her silence. She sat back on his chest with an incredulous smile, almost offended and definitely impressed. “Oh, you smug _bastard_.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Faster than Byakuya could process at that moment, (Y/N) moved down to straddle his hips and slid her hand in his pants to bring out his length. “ _Oh bonjour, qu’est-ce qu’on a ici?_ ” 

There was the French again. She had no idea how much that affected him - he’d gone from his normally cocky self to a shivering mess within a moment’s notice. 

She didn’t even take a second to catch her breath before positioning his tip to glance over her entrance. 

Christ, the nerve of this woman, and yet he wasn’t angry at her. (Y/N)’s teasing defiance was a welcome sight that happened to be hot as hell, so when she only entered the tip of him inside of her he couldn’t control the greedy whine that left his lips.

That earned a smirk before she sunk her hips down into his, his warm length filling her perfectly, and gave a gasp of her own. She started slow, rubbing herself with one hand and using the other to hold his chest as leverage. 

A sharp grip of her thighs told her Byakuya wanted more, pulling her into a soft rhythm that would move faster by the minute. He felt so nervous about openly moaning, but he did it anyways - he trusted (Y/N) after all. After a quick adjustment so she was gripping the couch’s arm, (Y/N) bent down to kiss her boyfriend melting beneath her. One hand found its way into her hair while the other clawed at her ass, desperately wanting her to move faster. 

Her whisper was as hot and heavy as he was - “If you want to trade places, just say the word.”

In an instant, Byakuya grabbed (Y/N) and whipped the two of them around on the couch before thrusting himself inside her again. The sudden movement earned him a giggling squeal and a hot moan from his lover, the slow teasing she’d given him coming back to bite her in the form of rough, jolting sex. Gripping his back, she whimpered in his ear while he panted and groaned in hers. The building in her lower belly only grew as he pounded into her, causing her to gasp sharply into his ear. 

“Fuck, I-I’m-!” She couldn’t even get the words out before her orgasm hit her. Clutching his hair, her body suddenly contorted and tightened around Byakuya as she moaned his name.

Her tight climax caused him to hit his edge as well, groaning and gasping in her ear from the sudden wave of pleasure before collapsing on top of her. 

They laid there for a moment, trying to catch their breath before (Y/N) gave a giggle. “Jesus,” she whispered. “That was incredible.”

The next morning was just as wonderful if not too slow - breakfast in bed and a hot shower the two shared had been a lovely treat before Byakuya had to get properly dressed and head home to get ready for the Ball that night. (Y/N knew she was wearing the dress, obviously, but she had no idea what to do with her hair. She settled for pinning it up with bobby pins and then adding some decorative diamond pins afterwards. Simple makeup graced her cheeks as she debated on adding more blush or not (she decided against it, as she figured she’d be dancing the night away and her cheeks would be naturally flushed) when she got a text from that same unknown number from before. 

  * UNKNOWN: Don’t worry, we’ll see each other very soon.



Byakuya picked her up at six o’clock, which was right as it was about to get dark out, knocking on her door softly. He’d chosen the Togami colors - a white suit with a green tie and vest fit him perfectly while a fur coat rested on his shoulders; black gloves tied the look together. He’d also pulled back his hair into a low ponytail - it wasn’t very formal, but he knew (Y/N) would like it. 

Nothing could prepare him for the beauty that stepped out into the night. (Y/N)’s sage dress hugged her perfectly in all the right places while keeping a vintage flair. The tulle made her look ethereal while the gems in her hair and the white silk gloves that went just above her elbows reminded him that she truly was royalty. She was also one hundred percent his.

He didn’t expect his chest to swell with pride or the feeling that came with it - one that told him he was the luckiest man alive. “You look beautiful.”

He’d said it with such sincerity that (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile. “You think so?” 

Byakuya nodded before holding out his arm to her to take, escorting her like a gentleman to his car.

The Socialite Ball was held every year on the Spring Equinox, right after finals week and right before graduation; rain and snow would be pouring outside while the classes of 77 and 78 of Hope’s Peak Academy and any socialites that wished to attend to look for potential employees stayed warm in a public banquet hall. Golden rice lanterns peppered the walls and ceiling while fake candles flickered on the tables in the corners, the room alight with a glimmering chandelier reflecting on the walls. Wide, tall windows and smooth wooden floors gave away the dark rain that had been hammering outside, reminding the students of how safe they all felt in their formal attire. Some were in modern ballgowns and spring-themed attire while others wore traditional Japanese garments and kimonos. 

Either way, everyone looked wonderful. 

Byakuya had hung up his coat and umbrella with the others by the door while (Y/N) gazed around the room. It wasn’t long before Aoi and Sakura came by to greet them, their respective yellow and white silks gracing the floor beneath them. 

“Oh, _wow_. (Y/N), you look beautiful!”

She grinned at Aoi’s compliment. “So do you! I love the flowers.”

As the two giggled and caught up, Sakura politely smiled at the Togami Heir. “Togami. Fashionably late I see.”

“Always. White suits you.” Dear God, he already wanted to run and hide at the local library. He had always been more introverted than the rest of his class, preferring a good book over any social interaction. However, this was a Socialite event after all and it would do him no good to not show some face with the rest of his classmates. 

Plus, (Y/N) really was stunning. Her smile at the lights and the people seemed to be worth every discomfort he’d had; the way she greeted everyone with a smile despite her own struggles was really something to behold. If he didn’t know better, he’d assume that she’d make a great Queen someday. 

She didn’t even know how well she was handling the crowds of stunned classmates until Kyoko pointed it out to her. Her lavender hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail as purple tulle and chiffon graced her elegant figure, leaving only her shoulders bare. 

“What do you mean?” Byakuya had gone to get some lemon water from the table across the ballroom, leaving the two alone to talk. The false diamonds in her hair only twinkled in the light, her own dusty green gown and silk gloves taking subtle command of the room. 

“I mean that you’re a natural whether you realize it or not.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion before relaxing, realizing that Kyoko knew of her royal relatives’ demise. “That’s not public information and you know it.”

“Regrettably, having the principal as your father has its perks.” 

(Y/N) sighed. “Will you ever not be nosy?”

A sassy smirk glanced at the detective’s lips. “Nope.”

That earned a scoffing giggle from the Ultimate Thespian. “Let me guess, you want to know more of my situation?”

“What situation?” Byakuya had come back with two glasses of ice water, each with a lemon inside.

She spoke before Kyoko could answer for her. “Talking about mom.”

“Ah.” He passed her glass to her before taking a small sip out of his. 

Meanwhile, Kyoko shot her a badly-disguised look of, _He doesn’t know!?_ (Y/N) only shook her head softly while her boyfriend remained distracted. Before she could be dragged off into a corner and grilled by the detective, soft violins and flutes stopped as the clinking of a spoon against a glass gathered everyones’ attention. 

Jin Kirigiri stood by the small band with a microphone. “Good evening students and guests!” 

“Good evening,” everyone repeated politely.

“I won’t take up too much of your time, I promise. I just wanted to give a big congratulations to our graduating class of number 77!”

Applause accompanied by some whistles and cheers filled the joyous ballroom. 

“I’m pretty sure you all know that the ball ends at eleven, so make sure you have a ride home before then. I think that’s it! Stay safe, and have fun!” The principal turned off his microphone, letting the band start back up. 

Togami took their respective drinks and set them aside before holding his hand out to her, his cheeks a little more pink than usual. “We should go dance.”

(Y/N) giggled quietly - he got a little more demanding when he was nervous. “We should.”

Byakuya would never admit it aloud, but he loved dancing with his girlfriend. The violins trilled a beautiful harmony, perfect to waltz to. (Y/N) was in flawless sync with her perfect dancing partner, her dusty green dress flowing in time with the music. Byakuya, in his crisp white suit with black gloves and a green tie, felt his chest grow light as he swayed with her. Letting his arm go out to turn her, (Y/N) couldn’t help but giggle while she spun to the music. She loved the euphoria of twirling in a ball gown. What could she say? She liked feeling like a princess sometimes. Her laugh made him genuinely grin in return. There was no need to have a cocky smirk or a defensive scowl for the sake of his pride; after this wild ride of a year, he knew he could trust (Y/N) with the real him. 

Their fellow classmates dancing around them couldn’t help but stare at the sight - the two looked genuinely happy together. 

Mondo, Taka, and Leon watched the two from afar, all three refusing to dance. “Do you think he’s pulled a ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ on her?” asked Leon jokingly.

His two friends couldn’t even joke back. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile before,” admitted Mondo.

“Me neither,” agreed Taka. “What kind of witchcraft did she have to do to pull _that_ off?”

“Beats me,” sighed Leon. 

Chihiro had popped by, joining in. “What are we talking about?”

“We’re all gaping at those two,” informed Mondo. 

Their little head swiveled to see them. “Oh yeah, everyone’s been talking about them. Did you see her dress?? It’s so pretty!” 

“Apparently it was her mothers,” added Taka. “Kyoko told me.”

Leon paused. “...guys?”

“Hm?”

“Do we know _anything_ about (Y/N)?”

His friends quietly scrambled for an answer, a bunch of humming and hawing filling the silence before they all shook their heads collectively.

“Huh. Glad I’m not just in the dark.” 

“That is odd,” added Taka. “All of our information is public, except for Makoto and Kyoko of course, but why not hers?”

“Maybe it’s because everyone knows her already,” theorized Chihiro. “She _is_ the Ultimate Thespian.”

“It’s not just that,” added Mondo suspiciously. “Our public files include our family background, not just our employment and skill history.”

While they talked, Leon had pulled out his phone and googled ‘(Y/N) (L/N) history’. He’d expected her list of performances and show’s she’d help create, but he ended up finding an old news article from almost ten years ago - one that spoke of a scandal between the Second Prince of England and a palace accountant that looked an awful lot like (Y/N). “Um, guys?”

When the waltz finished, Togami walked (Y/N) back over to their drinks to find Junko and Sayaka sharing something on their phones, giggling and gaping contentedly. Just like (Y/N) had predicted, her cheeks were rosy and happy from their quiet laughter and dancing. Byakuya was the same, but instead of a wide grin his face kept to that content smile. Enjoying their water, they quietly conversed before he whispered to her - “Can we find somewhere that’s more quiet?”

The gazebo outside was alight with waterproof fairy lights as the cold rain poured around them, thunder pounding in the distance. Byakuya had lent his black fur coat to (Y/N) to keep her warm despite her protesting (“I will _not_ have you catch a cold.”). The two stood there quietly for a while, her hand on the crook of his elbow, listening to the rain and enjoying each other’s silent presence. 

“...Byakuya?”

“Hm?”

She hesitated before speaking. “I...I haven’t been honest with you. Not completely.”

He didn’t even look over - of course he knew she’d been hiding something, but he didn’t know what exactly. “Go on.”

“It’s about my lineage. My mother...she was not the only one they found dead.” 

His brows furrowed. “Is this that ‘confidential business’ that you were talking of?”

She nodded. “Every member of the royal family was found assassinated. Even…” Her voice went quiet, not even wanting to think about the horrors of the past couple of weeks. “Even the children.”

“...except for you.”

“And the current Queen, who theorizes that she’s next.”

He stiffened. No wonder she’d been distant all week - she had been mourning her entire family while mentally preparing to go back to Britain and possibly stop the government from collapsing on itself. “So, last weekend when you flew to Britain…”

“I got an emergency meeting from grandma. She sent the plane tickets and everything, so I knew it was serious.”

Byakuya turned to look at her. “Why are you telling me this?”

(Y/N) looked up at him, her face solemn. “Because the Queen died this morning.”

His eyes widened, a combined look of shock and dread on his face. “...you have to go back to Britain, don’t you?”

She looked ahead, watching the rain fall. “I’m not sure. Officials have been looking into the assassinations. I’m waiting for them to say I can return safely.”

Sadly it made sense - this mysteriously lonesome theater kid, a girl with a muddy history and too much pain for one person to ever have to take, had become a friendly socialite overnight; he’d never seen her greet so many people, many of which were complete strangers. 

She simply had no idea if she’d ever see them again. 

“(Y/N).”

She was fighting tears. “Yes?”

“Did you think I’d be angry at you?”

She couldn’t stop her voice from cracking. “Are you?”

Byakuya’s shock had long faded into concern. “Of course not.”

She felt her shoulders drop at that, struggling to keep her breath even. (Y/N) knew once she looked into his eyes, it would all be over - tears would pour out, and she’d feel even more humiliated than she already was.

His free hand went to hold hers. “(Y/N), you have done nothing wrong. I wish you’d told me, but I also know you couldn’t say anything.” He gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “I can’t even imagine the stress you’re under. I just wish I could help.”

She squeezed back softly. “Honestly? I just want this one night. No responsibilities or real world problems.”

Byakuya chuckled softly, attempting to lighten the grim mood. “Ahem to that.” There was a pause. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think I’ve been fully honest with you either.”

“Oh?” She gathered her courage and looked up into his blue eyes, stuffing down her urge to cry. 

“I…” He looked away, his cheeks growing a soft pink while his throat tied itself into a knot. _Shit._ In true Byakuya ‘Walking Disaster’ Togami fashion, he began to ramble nervously. “I need to get this off my chest, so bear with me and my bunny trails. I just wanted to tell you that you’re one of the most genuine people I know. You’re smart and passionate about what you love, and I have no doubt that you’ll make a fantastic Queen for the sake of your people.” There was the catch in his chest again, but he pushed through. “I don’t know if this is too early, and you don’t have to say it back of course, but it’s been on my mind a lot lately and-”

“I love you too.”

Her sudden interruption had caught him off-guard, silencing him instantaneously while he turned to look at her face. Meanwhile, (Y/N) had found herself staring at him with the most contented smile. “...really?”

She gave a soft giggle, her cheeks pink. “I always have.”

The temptation to pick her up and swing her around while jumping for joy was strong, but he decided against that; Instead, he gently kissed her forehead while fireworks went off in his chest. He couldn’t resist the grin that had grown, holding (Y/N) close in a tight hug.

She loved him. _She loves me._

_He loves me._

They stood out there for a little while, completely unaware of Leon, Kyoko, and Makoto watching them while Mondo begrudgingly passed Taka five bucks.

The night seemed to fly by - Togami had made it a point to force (Y/N) to enjoy some time with her other friends while he met up with some business partners to distract himself, and it was a good thing he did. Makoto and Aoi had both kept (Y/N) giggling while they exchanged jokes and stories when Leon approached them. “Hey, (Y/N)? Can I ask you something?”

She was a little surprised at the Ultimate Baseball Star approaching her, but she kept a polite smile on. “What’s up?”

He pulled out his phone and carefully showed her the article of the scandal from so many years ago. “It’s none of my business, but is this you?”

Her brows furrowed in mild frustration before relaxing again. The Queen’s silent death meant that old things that she’d hidden away were bound to come up. “...wow. How deep into the internet did you have to go to find that?”

“It was on the first page.”

(Y/N) looked up at him, surprised. “...yes. That’s me.”

A smile graced his pale face. “Dude, that’s _sick!_ Does that mean you’re a princess or something?”

“Uh...technically??” That earned some interesting looks from Makoto and Aoi behind her. She was already in the deep end at this point - might as well not hide anymore, right? 

He grinned. “ _Awesome_. Do you mind if I ask you some questions about it?”

After that strange but friendly encounter, it was time for Byakuya to take (Y/N) home. The rain had let up to a soft drizzle, puttering gently against the puddles that had built up over the hours. The drive back to her house was a silent one, Byakuya holding (Y/N)’s gloved hand the whole way there. He’d barely taken his eyes off her the whole night; unbeknownst to her, she’d been glowing ever since they had their brutally honest talk. He himself had felt lighter and much more energized, a twinkle in his charming eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

It had overall been a good night, one that they’d both cherish in their respective memories. It wasn’t long before it had to come to an end - they’d arrived at the mountainside where (Y/N)’s house resided. 

(Y/N) turned to look at her handsome boyfriend. “I don’t want to go.”

“I know, but we have to.”

A frustrated whine left her lips as she leaned over to give Byakuya a loving kiss.

He matched her tone and pace, wishing she didn’t have to go. He broke off first. “I love you.”

She couldn’t hide a happy grin. “I love you too.”

She had left the car with hesitance, giddy and gleeful from the fun night she’d had. Carefully stepping up the slick cement, (Y/N) climbed up the mountain (but not before taking a moment to spin and dance to herself in the rain on the balcony) and stopped right before her house. Her smile faltered instantly before running inside.

The door had been kicked in, splintered and nearly torn from its hinges. Her window had been shattered, glass scattered everywhere in her house. Jaque’s cage was on the floor; it looked like it had been beaten with a baseball bat before the door was ripped open. 

And there on the floor, in the middle of the carpet, was a crumpled pile of grey feathers and broken bones. Unmoving, quiet, and so horrifically wrong.

(Y/N)’s voice cracked. “Jaque?”

Byakuya would’ve found everything about the drive home completely normal if the billowing smoke in the distance hadn’t set off all of his internal alarm bells. It wouldn’t be too much longer before he’d find himself stopped outside the Togami Gates - the Manor was burning. Flames roared out of every window, sending him into a terror he’d never felt. 

_Mom._

Whipping out his phone, he dialed the emergency number. 

_“Your call could not be received. Please try again another time.”_

_What the fuck!?_ There should’ve been at least six fire trucks here by the time the flames got this big. 

He tried dialing six more times - all of them gave him the same message. What was going on?

 _Ding!_ An email from the high school principal - “Please gather at Hope’s Peak Academy immediately. This is not a drill. Hurry, J”.

This was real. He wasn’t hallucinating. His house was burning down. The other students were in enough danger to warrant the school’s involvement. 

The street lights cut out, the power lines going off, as Byakuya’s heart stopped in realization.

(Y/N) was in danger.


	31. Chapter Sixteen, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter, and then the epilogue. Christ, I'm almost in tears. It's a long one, so make sure to set aside some time if you want to read it in full.

Everyone around (Y/N) seemed extremely suspicious of each other - even Byakuya was on edge around his peers. Thankfully, it was quickly revealed why; Monokuma’s trap had taken a successful toll. 

“You guys have all been working together, haven't you!?” Yasuhiro exclaimed angrily. “I have evidence, so I know I'm right!”

“Hey! You stole my line!” Aoi seemed to be just as frustrated as he was.

Byakuya kept his cool. “What a coincidence. I too have evidence to present. Evidence that proves everyone other than me has been working together.”

The two bickering students stopped, Hiro speaking up first. “Wait, hold on. This doesn't make any sense. How can the three of us each have that kind of evidence!?”

Makoto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “It's not just you three. I have evidence, too. You're all referring to the group photo, right?” He pulled out the photograph that (Y/N) had found in the third classroom on the fifth floor.

The other three pulled out their respective photos, all of them different - all of them not having themselves in the picture. Aoi’s picture was clearly taken on some school track, some sitting aside under the shade while a few others were running. Hiro’s photo was during a class break with everyone in school uniforms. Byakuya's was the school pool, with all of their classmates having fun and goofing off. 

“Don’t you see? The whole purpose behind these photos was to get us questioning and fighting with each other. The mastermind laid a trap to make us each think everyone else was working against us!”

Kyoko calmly sighed. “Yeah, I thought that must be it. But how was that a hint?”

Yasuhiro seemed to still be angry, but only at himself this time. “Can you just forget about the photo already? They even went to all that trouble to make it look like we were wearing matching uniforms!”

Monokuma cut him off. “No no no, I assure you, they're quite real.”

The room clamored into chaos, Aoi and Yasuhiro talking over each other. 

“What are you talking about!?”

“There's no way!”

“I don't remember ever taking a picture like that!”

(Y/N) spoke up. “They’re real.”

Everyone’s heads swiveled to meet her (Y/E/C) eyes. Byakuya’s brows furrowed a little. “How can you be so sure of that?”

“Because I found Makoto’s photo.”

Gasps and light chatter speckled the courtroom at that. “And where did you find it? In one of the locked rooms, I assume?”

She shook her head. “Classroom 5-C, the really bloody one that Monokuma claims he didn’t touch. It was on the teacher’s podium in the drawer. I found it first before Monokuma snatched it out of my hand and went to start trouble.”

The bear huffed, offended. “I did no such thing!”

(Y/N) was completely unfazed, staring directly at Monokuma. “Okay then. If I’m truly wrong, and you haven’t been sneaking around cheating at this investigation, then play that room’s camera footage from tonight.”

Byakuya had to repress a winning smirk as Monokuma stuttered. “Grr! Fine! Yes, I took it from (Y/N)! So what!?”

“So that proves you were only prepared to a point. The place, time, and your reaction to the photo means that Makoto’s picture, at the very least, has to be real.”

“It was in a room he hadn’t touched,” Byakuya thought aloud. 

(Y/N) agreed. “He didn’t even know that photo was there until he saw me take it out on the camera footage. He made a quick decision to throw it into the game to throw us all off.”

“That’s cool and all,” interrupted Yasuhiro. “But how are those photos even a thing? I don’t remember taking mine.”

Makoto posed a theory, one that (Y/N) and Byakuya knew a little too well. “What if we all lost our memories? That could explain it, couldn't it?”

Aoi gave him an incredulous look. “But that's just crazy!”

Makoto then pulled out a DVD and played it on a box TV that Monokuma had rolled out. It was a set of interviews with all of them talking to who (Y/N) could only assume was the principal of everyone agreeing to be locked in the school for potentially the rest of their lives. 

Byakuya was thinking aloud, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn’t mention the flashes with (Y/N) - not yet at least. “The interview with the headmaster, taking that group photo - Those can't be the only memories we lost. There must have been a purpose to it all.”

“Of course there was a purpose!” Monokuma giggled. “It all has to do with the original motive!”

“You mean the ‘motive’ you came up with to try and get us to all kill each other?” Makoto snapped. “That has something to do with the memories you stole from us?”

Monokuma’s beady eyes twinkled mischievously. “It sure does! But that part's still a secret! Anyway, for now let's all focus on the class trial for the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!”

There were still a couple questions that needed to be answered apparently; 

“There's no question that the mastermind is somewhere within the school.” Makoto explained what he found in the Monokuma door in the Data Center - a control panel for the little bear. “So there can't be any doubt, the mastermind has been inside the school all along!”

“In which case, there also can be no doubt that the mastermind is one of us,” Byakuya added. “Recall what Makoto told us Monokuma said to him earlier. ‘This killing game began with sixteen participants, all of them high school students. And the only people to take a single step in Hope's Peak since the killing game began are those sixteen students.’ “

Everyone, except for (Y/N) and Kyoko, was bickering about how they each weren’t the mastermind before the Ultimate Detective spoke up. “Everyone, calm down. There's no reason to panic. The mastermind's true identity will become clear soon enough, as soon as we find out who killed Mukuro.”

Byakuya seemed to agree. “That's a good point. Rather than wasting time bickering, we should put our minds to work solving this mystery.”

Kyoko took that as her cue to add that no one ever figured out what the fatal injury was. Makoto seemed to be on her side that the body had to be at least several days old before anyone ever found it. 

“So then, what about the little matter of what happened last night? You said you were attacked in your room by a masked assailant. If Mukuro had already been dead for several days, certainly it couldn't have been her. So who was it that attacked you?”

Byakuya’s question was valid, but easily explained away. “Simple - it was the true mastermind.”

Monokuma released a creepy cackle.

Makoto’s brows furrowed. “What are you laughing at?”

“Oh, don't mind me.” It’s evil grin came back. “I'm just getting a little impatient sitting here listening. I think I'm gonna jump in!” The robot bounced on it’s heels like an excited child. “Let's start off with a nice, easy question. Your assumption that I attacked Makoto is just that, right? An assumption. You can't really know who was under that mask, can you? I mean, that's the whole point of a mask! The true identity of the masked attacker is Mukuro Ikusaba! At least, that's what I think! Now, do you have any evidence that might convince me otherwise?”

(Y/N) found herself butting in their quarrel to speak across the room to Byakuya, the two subtly giving Makoto some help. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but Mukuro had a wolf tattoo to show she was a part of Fenrir.” She turned to the shorter brunette. “Makoto, did your attacker have a tattoo?”

He shook his head.

Monokuma looked defeated, but wasn’t finished yet. “Yeah, well, okay. Ya got me, I guess it wasn't her, but that still doesn't prove that it was me! It could have been, ya know...someone else, right?”

“Hiro, Toko, Hina, (Y/N) and I all have solid alibis for that entire night,” Byakuya interjected calmly.

Yasuhiro agreed. “We were in the gym tearing you apart, so it couldn't have been any of us!”

The bear seemed a little more desperate now. “What about Kyoko!? It totally could've been her!”

She was silent.

Monokuma immediately brightened up at that. “Uh-oh! No snappy comeback? Did I score a bull's-eye?”

Without a word spoken, she pulled off her gloves. Aoi and Makoto let out soft gasps at the burnt skin - they really were a horrible sight. She didn’t look up. “Awful, isn't it? It happened when I was first learning to be a detective. I was inexperienced.”

Makoto attempted to be empathetic. “...I thought you didn't want anyone to see those scars.”

Kyoko shrugged a little. “If it means we get another step closer to unmasking the mastermind, it doesn't really bother me. Makoto, did the person who attacked you have scars like mine?”

“Not at all.”

“There can be no doubt that the one who attacked Makoto is the true mastermind.” She carefully put her gloves back on after their confirmation.

The bear huffed, clearly frustrated. “Ah, fine! Can we move on now? Keep in mind that the circumstances surrounding Mukuro's death are totally unknown!”

Despite the constant shift in conversation, (Y/N) could tell Monokuma was dead set on cheating at this game of his. When the topic of the bio lab crept up, he refused to shut the hell up until Makoto ended up having to shout over him.

“The lights! It’s the wrong amount of people!”

_ Click _ , went (Y/N)’s brain. She’d been right - there should’ve been ten lights when there were nine. So, where was the tenth body?

“What about if...the same person was killed twice?” Makoto’s question seemed off-the-rails crazy, but it was possible. (Y/N) has suggested that Mukuro had come in disguised as someone else, and logical Kyoko had taken it as a valid theory. Had she been right all along, with only a few missing pieces to the puzzle?

Kyoko added onto Makoto’s theory. “Before she was killed as Mukuro Ikusaba, she was killed as someone else.”

“And that's why the body had to be stored in the bio lab until the moment we found it in the garden,” continued Byakuya.

Monokuma’s defiance told (Y/N) that they were on the right track. “No no no, that's crazy talk! She was killed as someone else? Come on! Besides, who could that ‘someone else’ even have been!?”

Kyoko gave a smart smirk - she knew she was winning. “All you have to do is look at those bodily injuries of hers and that will become obvious.”

(Y/N)’s hand went to her chin in thought, wondering aloud as her brain scanned her memories. “...Junko. It has to be. She was impaled by a bunch of spears, all over her body. Mukuro died from a number of wounds across her body.”

Kyoko nodded. “When you compare that to the stab wounds Junko suffered-”

Toko finished her sentence. “-Then the s-similarities...match?”

(Y/N) nodded. “And those are the  _ only _ fatal injuries that match up if I remember correctly.”

“So then the m-mastermind…” Toko hesitated before exclaiming. “It's Mukuro! Sh-She's still alive!”

Makoto disagreed. “The body we found in the garden was Mukuro. That's one thing we can be sure of. The body's appearance and measurements are consistent with her records.”

Kyoko recited the measurements from memory “Everything in her profile is consistent with that corpse. From all that and the Fenrir tattoo, there's no question it's her.”

Toko bit at her nails again. “Th-then who…?”

“...it’s Junko, right? That’s the only way their little switcharoo thing could’ve worked.”

(Y/N)'s brain was clearly miles away from the rest of the group. She was surprised to hear Byakuya react so genuinely - “Switcha-what?”

“Well, think about it. It’s clear from the info that we were never supposed to find out about Mukuro. There are ten people ‘dead’, and nine bodies. If the mastermind was Junko Enoshima, then she simply never died, but it means Mukuro Ikusaba had to have been pretending to be Junko all along in order for that to work.”

Hiro seemed to be struggling, as well as her other classmates. “Hold on! So you're saying the ‘Junko’ we first met was actually Mukuro all along!?”

Toko pulled at her braids in distress. “Th-Then...we'd already met her!?”

Aoi was appalled. “I had, like, a normal conversation with her!”

Byakuya scowled. “So when we all met, Mukuro simply told us her name was Junko and we never knew the difference.”

Yasuhiro almost looked nauseous. “Wait, so this whole thing was a set-up from the very beginning!? But why!?”

“Because they were working together,” answered (Y/N) simply. 

Makoto nodded. “There are _ two _ Ultimate Despairs. That has to be it! Junko Enoshima has to be the mastermind!”

Monokuma was silent, looking at the floor; (Y/N) would’ve almost felt bad for the cute thing if she didn’t want to strangle the little fucker.

“What's wrong?” asked Kyoko. “Lost the will to fight back?”

“I think he's just afraid,” muttered Aoi.

“Afraid? What a bunch of nonsense. Junko's my secret identity?” He scoffed defensively. “As if!”

“Then why did you try and protect Junko's real identity?” asked Makoto.

Silence. (Y/N) spoke up again calmly - “What are you talking about Makoto?”

“While I was in the A/V room watching the DVD of our interviews with the headmaster, the power cut out. You made sure I couldn't finish watching the video. And you did that so I wouldn’t see the real Junko, did you?”

“Oh, yeah!” Yasuhiro exclaimed. “If everyone was in that video, of course Junko would've had to show up!”

“And if Makoto saw the real Junko, it would've been totally obvious that the Junko we met was an imposter!” added Aoi.

“And that’s not all!” Makoto was on a roll. “The group photos have Junko’s face covered with Mukuro clearly in them. I could see one of them hiding her face, but not all of them like these pictures show.”

Kyoko and Byakuya seemed to agree.

“All of the evidence points to Junko Enoshima being the true mastermind, and thus the Ultimate Despair!”

And there she was, switching between what seemed to be multiple personas. Rose gold hair framed her thin face as she practically bounced in her spot. “Looks like I've finally been set free. Having to play Monokuma all the time, day after day... It was like I was stuck in purgatory, or like a slow suicide. I get bored so easy, ya know?”

Her face seemed much more fitting to the name ‘Junko Enoshima’ - her magazines had everyone recognizing her instantaneously.

She sighed dramatically. “Mukuro tried her best, but there's just no way she could have passed as the Ultimate Fashionista. Two people can never become one as long as the walls of mind and body exist. Not even if they're twins.”

Wait, what!? “T-Twins!?” Toko exclaimed.

“I know, it's such a cliché, right? I'm almost embarrassed to admit it. So basically, Mukuro and I had your stereotypical ‘twin’ relationship. The older sister, tough and proud - that was Mukuro. The younger sister, smart and cute - that was-” A sudden shift in personality. “-Me! Junko fucking Enoshima! And together, we were the Despair Sisters! AKA the Ultimate Despair!”

Aoi was reeling. “But if she was your twin, that means...you killed your own sister?”

Another shift. “Well, I suppose I'd better explain... For my plan to work, someone had to be able to control the killing game from behind the scenes. The so-called mastermind had to operate Monokuma, keep an eye on everyone, things like that. But after looking at the situation, I determined it would be impossible for Mukuro to perform such duties. Because naturally, she turned out to be the letdown of the family. Leaving me behind to run off and join some band of mercenaries...such a disappointment.

“So, I decided to play the role of director and have her join the rest of you in your school life. I could have let her work alongside me, but she would have been useless to me that way. Besides, 15 students seemed like a solid number to start with. Of course, the fact that she was the Ultimate Soldier posed something of a problem.

“She had what I call the 'three atrocities' - atrociously rank, atrociously filthy, atrociously repulsive. It was atrociously clear just how out of touch she was with the rest of society. Meanwhile, my ‘Ultimate Fashionista’ status has an undeniable appeal that I didn't want to go to waste.

“Sadly, her inability to match my personality was even greater than I'd calculated. It was a lost cause... She was nothing more than a bit player, an extra unworthy of lines. Being the utter disappointment that she was, anyone would have expected her to get killed off right away. Which is precisely why I killed her - to meet everyone's expectations.”

Makoto was just as shocked as the rest of the room. “That can't be your only reason, can it?”

“Well no, of course not. I also did it to avoid becoming bored.” Jesus, her shifting was giving (Y/N) mental whiplash. “I've never been a stickler for following a plan to the letter, ya know? If I planned everything out and knew just what was gonna happen, that'd be sooo boooring! So, I changed things just a bit, and decided to use Mukuro to make a little point!”

“How can you talk like that...? You sacrificed your own sister! How does that not even bother you!?”

“What? I sacrificed her? That's what's got you so hot under the collar? Jeez, misunderstandings sure are scary! We were the Ultimate Despair, ya know? So we never had any kind of hope, or expectations. No, I've felt despair as long as I can remember, like I never should have been born at all. When I was born, I cried tears of total despair. So that's why for us, it's not a big deal whether we die or kill! We're just those kinds of people. We can do anything! We've always been filled with despair, so when we do something, we go all the way and live without regret!”

(Y/N)’s mouth was agape, her brows furrowed. “...what the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Junko giggled. “What, you’ve never seen someone so perfect before?”

Byakuya was quick to come to (Y/N)’s defense “No...I don't think there's anything ‘perfect’ about you.”

Toko intruded, her protectiveness kicking in. “Yeah! Master's way more p-perfect! Cuz on top of everything else, he's got that n-noble blood!”

Junko cocked her head. “Huh? Don't you mean  _ had _ that noble blood?”

Byakuya visibly glowered at that threat. “What did you just say? What do you mean by that?”

Another shift, this time with a Monokuma doll in front of her face. “You still haven't figured that part out yet? Man you guys are so sloooow! You haven't even solved all the mysteries, and yet here you are, yap-yap-yapping away! You've already solved this mystery, right? I'm the killer. So how about the next one? Maybe you should solve the riddle of your missing memories,  _ then _ you can start gloating.”

“The end justifies the means. Everything serves the outcome. In other words...The world has ended. That's the important thing.”

(Y/N) couldn’t even speak. 

“Of course, there's no need to panic. Every living person will be dead in a hundred years anyway, so the world ending isn't that big a deal.”

Byakuya was in utter disbelief. “Oh, come on. Now you're just being ridiculous!”

“Well, as long as we're being ridiculous, I have another ridiculous story to tell you. It's the story of the Togami Corporation, which has given Byakuya's life all its meaning.”

His eyes widened in horror. “What did you say!?”

Monokuma was back. “Byakuya's entire lineage has been totally annihilated!”

His blood ran cold. “What? What the hell are you talking about!?”

A switch. “I can confirm that his entire family has died, even the distant relatives. The Togami name has perished.”

He could barely control his vivid discomfort. “S-Stop with these idiotic jokes!”

Another switch. “Stop? And said with such authority. A peasant would dare challenge us, the avatar of divine punishment? You must learn your place, peasant! You are no longer the Ultimate Affluent Progeny!”

Saved by the bell, Makoto interrupted. “Hold on! That doesn't make any sense! There's no way that happened a year ago. I mean, we only came to this school a few weeks ago! If some kind of world-ending event happened a year ago, then how do you explain the totally normal world we were living in up till then!?”

Yet another switch, this one back to Monokuma. “Have you considered the possibility that you're mistaken about that? If I'm understanding you right...it sounds like you think The Tragedy happened a year before you arrived here!”

“Well, yeah!” exclaimed Aoi. “I mean, like he said, we just got here a few weeks ago!”

It seemed to click in Junko’s head. “Ohh, I get it! You're saying that what happened two years ago actually happened more recently! Right?”

Aoi found herself stuttering in response. “T-Two years ago?”

“Well, I mean...you guys all started attending Hope's Peak Academy two years ago.”

(Y/N) finally found her words. “We’re students here. We’ve  _ been  _ students here.” She forced herself to make eye contact with Junko as her mind raced through all of the times (Y/N) and Byakuya were given hints of an entire life they didn't realize they'd had.

They'd danced and laughed and grieved and hurt - they'd been in love once, and this bitch had ripped it from them.

“We’ve been here for two years already. You stole our lives at Hope’s Peak from us.”

Nobody wanted to believe it, but it made too much sense. They’d all been enrolled in school for a year before a tragedy so terrible that it struck the entire world and beat it to its knees. The headmaster asked them to stay locked up in the school until it was safe to leave - they’d even boarded up the windows in their panic. However, they made one fatal mistake - Junko and Mukuro had been locked up inside with them, giving them the opportunity to wipe their memories. Their plan had been extremely successful once they took over the airwaves. It turns out that many people had tried to save them too, but had all been slaughtered in their attempts. 

“So you just used us to bring despair to everyone in the outside world?” Makoto could barely get the words out.

“Well sure, but I also gave you a second chance at life, right? So it's like...give and take!”

“Give and take!? You're so full of shit!”

“And there's a reason I chose you guys to survive, when all the other students were dropping like flies... I mean, we built up two years of memories together. You were all my treasured classmates…” Switch. “Sorry, that's a lie. I just figured you'd despair even more when you found out a friend had betrayed you.” Switch. “And that's the truth! Which is what you wanted, right? So? Does it make you feel utterly lost and hopeless? You solved the mystery but despair at the truth, right!?”

Kyoko wasn’t faring much better than the rest of them. “Did you seriously count on the possibility that we would solve your mystery?”

“And if we did? Then what? Our final desire for creating this world of despair was so we could experience one last class trial. If you were bold enough to solve the mystery, only to discover that the truth was utterly hopeless...how would you react? What would you do?”

Silence. Junko had gutted Kyoko’s entire identity in one fell swoop.

“See? Discovering the truth doesn't necessarily lead to a sense of hope. Truth can be full of despair, too! Like right fuckin' now!”

Aoi’s voice was barely above a whisper. “We've been murdering each other...for nothing?”

“And think about it. You chose to lock yourselves up here, then started murdering each other to get out.”

Kyoko finished the thought. “We weren't just random strangers, either. We were classmates. We'd spent two years together.”

Byakuya felt a catch in his throat. He could vomit. His family was dead? 

Junko could only smile as she spoke. “You guys so full of hope... And me so full of despair... I've decided to have you vote which one will be punished! If even one of you votes to punish hope, well then...I'll consider that a win for me, and punish everyone on the side of hope! If a single person votes for ‘hope’ to be punished...then only Makoto will receive a harsh punishment, and the rest of you will live here in peace. If, on the other hand, you desire to see us punished, then you must all leave this place. I will force you out, ensuring you all die horrible deaths in the outside world.”

It didn’t take a genius to note that Makoto was absolutely terrified and that all of his classmates were hesitant to go against Junko. 

“What, has your resolve softened? Have you lost confidence? Are you afraid of being punished? Don't you have faith in your friends?”

All, except for (Y/N). She stood stoic and tall, wiping the concern and shock from her face. “They should.”

The crazy girl faced her. “Huh?”

“After all, Makoto is practically the glue keeping us all together at this point. There’s not a doubt in my mind that we’ll all succeed.” Her head turned to look at the scared boy. “I’m with you. Don’t worry.”

Junko’s eyes narrowed. “...you’re just an oddball, aren’t you? You won’t show even a little bit of despair?”

Byakuya was very glad in that moment that he wasn’t at the receiving end of the glare that stabbed Junko in the heart. She kept her face stone cold; “You’ve killed my entire family, even my pet, all to make me grieve and kiss at your feet and beg for mercy. I don’t owe you jack shit of a reaction.”

That gave Makoto the courage to speak to their fellow classmates and give them some of the last hope he had left while (Y/N) faced a certain blonde.

“Byakuya.”

“Hm?” He turned to her, still in a daze over his loss.

She let a soft smile peek through. “ _ Je ne sais pas si c’est important, mais je te pardonne. _ ”

_ I don't know if it matters, but I forgive you. _

With the killing blow of the metal slammer onto Junko Enoshima, it was over. It was all, finally, over. All of them were exhausted, but they still trudged over to the giant door in the main hall. Makoto carried a button that Junko had dropped, one that he assumed opened the doors.

A short conversation followed the heavy silence, all of them talking about what they’d do when they left. 

“You know, Junko mentioned that there were still others out there who hadn't cast away hope just yet.” Byakuya spoke quietly to (Y/N), ignoring a drooling Toko beside him. “Maybe I should find them and make them work for me. To rebuild the world, we must first rebuild the Togami dynasty.”

She forced a chuckle out. “Always the entrepreneur, aren’t you?”

He smirked. “...what about you? Where will you go?”

A large yawn forced itself out of her. “Back to Britain. I’ve got a lot of shit to clean up.”

“Just this once, I’ll give that crude language a pass.” He couldn’t help the slight ache in his chest at the thought of her leaving Japan - she’d be leaving him behind for the sake of duty. Why did she have to be so appealing to him? Maybe it was because she felt like a kind of home he'd never had; loving, safe hands gripped at her cardigan nervously as a head full of wit and kindness forced her to be courageous. “Are you taking back the Monarchy?”

“Most likely, if they'll even have me. Either way, all I can do is help them out as best as I can.”

“I see.”  _ Please don’t go.  _ “If that’s the case, I wish you the best of luck.”  _ I don’t want to be alone out there. _

She gave a formal nod. “Thank you.”

Makoto pressed the button carefully. The room went dark as an orange light swiveled and a construction alarm sounded out. The doors began to creak open. Against his better judgement, Byakuya spoke up again. “(Y/N)?” _I'm scared._

“Yes?”

“Will I ever see you again?”

She hesitated before looking up at him, her eyes alight with hope as she smiled. “I hope so.”

They both turned away from each other to face the world in it’s terrifying glory, their chests a little lighter, and stepped outside. 


	32. Chapter Sixteen, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to scream at a computer screen? Cause I have been doing so for like hours now.   
> Stay tuned for the Epilogue! I'm gonna cry :(

“Good evening. I wish we were all meeting under better circumstances, but...here we are.”

Class number 78 had gathered in the gym, all in their formal attire and looking worse-for-wear. (Y/N) was quiet, looking at her dirty hands and now-soaked dress as she listened to the headmaster. Byakuya, smelling of smoke and feeling more disheveled than when they’d all originally met up, had found her walking alongside the road on his way to the school - neither of them had dared to say a word, waiting until after Headmaster Kirigiri’s announcements. 

“As we all know, a group called the Ultimate Despair has made multiple attacks on our government and have now moved on to attack my students. I understand everyone is a bit shaken from all this, but the Emperor and I have conversed on the subject and have come up with a solution. I will warn you, it is not a very happy one but it gives us all a chance at survival.”

It was simple: lock up the school for the sake of everyone’s safety, and potentially live out the rest of their lives there. Kirigiri and some spare staff had cleaned up the old dorm rooms that were still there from when Hope’s Peak was a sleep-away Academy - thankfully there were just enough rooms for everyone to take one each. The headmaster had let them all sleep on the decision before finalizing everything in the morning, giving them the opportunity to take showers and clean themselves up with clothes and supplies from the warehouse. 

Byakuya had officially decided to screw over his slacks, tossing his smelly formal wear in the trash after taking a hot shower and changing into dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a black hoodie and some dark socks and sneakers. At this point he was just grateful he was clean. Making sure his room key was in his pocket, left his room to look for (Y/N)’s. A door cracked open caught his eye, causing him to stop dead in his long stride. 

(Y/N) was sitting at the desk provided, numb and unmoving. She hadn’t even changed out of her dress, and the dirt under her fingernails told him she hadn’t showered either. The Ultimate Thespian seemed to be entirely focused on cradling something in her hands as silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

Byakuya knocked gently against the wall. “Hey, it’s just me.”

She sniffled, quickly wiping her face before turning her head just enough for him to see her running makeup. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to check on you.”

(Y/N) sighed, her breath shaky. “I’m alright...it’s just been a night.”

He strode over casually, sitting on her bed. “Yeah, me too.” Her hands seemed to be shielding something protectively, as if she had reverted to instinct over her trust for Byakuya. “...can I see?”

She hesitated before shifting to let him see two soft feathers that were cushioned in her palms, one a short pink and the other a long grey. 

His blood ran cold.  _ Jaque. _

She kept her eyes on the remnants of her baby. “They didn’t even take anything. They…” Her breath hitched. “They beat his cage while he was still inside.”

Byakuya couldn’t hold back his outrage. “Those fuckers-!” He stopped himself short, fuming silently. She didn’t need his anger right now.

(Y/N) seemed to be as livid as he was, her hands shaking. “I found him mangled and…” Her voice stopped before she took a breath, trying to convince her subconscious that it was okay to talk about all this. “I took him up the mountain and buried him by a nice tree. He would’ve liked the colors.”

He knew that she’d lost so much - her family, her mom, even her lineage - but this seemed to be the final straw for her. “I...” He didn’t know what to say.

She peered up at him, her (Y/E/C) eyes glistening with tears. 

His hands covered hers gently, shielding the feathers from the fluorescent lights above them. “...I think you know by now that I’m bad at these sorts of things.”

She managed a giggle, still sniffling. “I get that. Do you want to talk about what happened to you?”

Byakuya was silent. He’d been stuffing down the thought of flames roaring out of his home until (Y/N) brought it up. He looked at their hands, trying to stay more logical than emotional. “They blocked the doors and windows, and burnt down my house.”

Her brows jumped. “Oh my god. Byakuya, I’m so sorry.”

He nodded. “Thank you. I...I think I’m still processing it all.”

She nodded. “Take your time.”

Byakuya was quick to change the subject. “Do you want to go take a shower? I can watch your feathers for you.”

After she agreed to go get some clean clothes and wash up, he took out a clean cloth from his pocket and laid the feathers on it, letting them rest on her table before washing his hands and waiting for her to come back from the warehouse.

After a much-needed shower and a change of clothes, (Y/N) came out of the bathroom in comfy jeggings and a black tank top with thick straps and a modest scoop neck. Byakuya had found a cozy spot on her bed and was curled up with a book he snagged from the library, his shoes kicked off to the side. She found herself smiling at how comfortable he seemed. “Good book?”

“Mhm.”

She sat beside him. “Will you be crashing in here or in your room?”

His lips twitched, eyes narrowing in thought. “Hm...here. I’m already comfy.”

She gave a low chuckle before grabbing two spare blankets and throwing one at her boyfriend - she didn’t want to get in trouble from the principal for them sharing a bed. After letting her boyfriend readjust so he could lay flat to continue reading his book, she curled up in her own blanket on his chest. It wasn’t long before her breathing became soft and she fell into a heavy sleep to Byakuya stroking her hair, who turned a page every now and then to break the silence. 

His dreams were riddled with nightmares that night. He could hear the screams of his servants through the windows, glass breaking as people lit aflame threw themselves out before they connected to the ground, their necks cracked in all the wrong ways. It was when Adelaide began screaming her son's name, telling Byakuya to run for his life, when he was shaken awake.

“Togami!” Headmaster Kirigiri was at his side. 

Byakuya’s eyes bolted open. He hadn’t even realized how hard he was shivering until he found himself trying to calm his breathing. “What-!?”

“It’s okay, you were just having a nightmare. I heard yelling.”

Yelling?  _ Shit.  _ His night had been bad enough to where he was acting out his dreams. He felt embarrassed that Kirigiri of all people had heard him. “I...I apologize, sir.”

“There’s no need to. It’s been a rough week.” The headmaster stood up straight. “I figure now is as good of a time as any to tell you that the rooms are soundproof. Just make sure to close the door when you go to bed, okay?”

Byakuya simply nodded, knowing he was just trying to help. “...before you go.”

“Yes?”

He pointed at (Y/N), who was still in an oblivious sleep on his chest. “You’re not going to say anything about this?”

The headmaster chuckled quietly. “Since you are all living here, and may be doing so for a while, as a professional it is none of my business what happens between you all.” He grew solemn for a moment. “But as a friend...you know who you’re holding, right?”

Of course he did - the new Queen of England, who happened to be his girlfriend. No biggie, right? “I do.”

Kirigiri nodded. “Good. Don’t let go.” Without another word, he turned off the light and closed the door as he walked out.

Byakuya awoke that morning with a big yawn and a specific lack of (Y/N) on his chest. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he slipped on his sneakers and tiredly trudged to the dining hall to look for sustenance and his girlfriend. Sure enough, (Y/N) had gotten up early to make breakfast with Sakura and Aoi and brew coffee for everyone. He gave a sleepy nod to the girls before grabbing a mug and wrapping a long arm around (Y/N)’s shoulders to give her a squeeze. “Morning.”

She smiled, hugging him back with her free arm. “Morning. How did you sleep?”

He let go to lean on the counter while she worked on flipping pancakes. “Like crap.”

Sakura didn’t even look up from the bacon she was frying up. “Nightmares?”

Byakuya hesitated before nodding. 

Aoi took a sip of a berry-and-banana smoothie she had whipped up moments before. “Sounds about right. All of us had them too.”

He turned to (Y/N). “Even you?”

She nodded, not looking away from the skillet. “Mine was more sad, than scary, but yeah.”

His brows furrowed. “Well that sucks.”

“Yeah. You want to sit with us? The headmaster is holding a breakfast meeting in the dining hall.”

Sitting in between (Y/N) and Sakura, he quietly ate at the long table while the headmaster greeted them good morning and went over what they needed to do today - everyone would be recorded saying they consented to them living here for as long as needed, and then they were free to live however they pleased. There were cameras in the halls for security purposes, none in the dorm rooms or bathrooms of course, and there were a few basic rules like not sleeping anywhere other than the dorm rooms. 

God, this was really happening. They were stuck here as humanity’s last hope.

The first month stuck at Hope’s Peak Academy was easily the roughest. Nobody could really sleep. Nightmares plagued everyone, and the overall mood in general was grim at best. Despite each other’s company, (Y/N) and Byakuya weren’t immune to this. There were many nights where one of them ended up crawling into the other’s bed because they couldn’t sleep from night terrors; Their bedrooms were always unlocked at night for this exact purpose. During the day, Byakuya kept to the library as his primary source of comfort while (Y/N) had gotten much better at painting out her stressors. She’d even made little nameplates for all of her classmates to hang on their doors, who were all a little grateful for her kindness. 

Byakuya’s eighteenth birthday had passed without too much fuss - (Y/N) had kept quiet about it like he’d asked, but she still made him a handmade journal with a paper-making kit and some spare leather pieces she found (He loved it, of course). The pouring rain outside didn’t seem to help the red sky - the fires and destruction had been nonstop. It was then that a suggestion from one of the students to the principal turned into a very good idea at the time; All of the windows should be boarded up and their connection with the outside world should be cut off. The only ones who would be able to contact them from the outside world were a very select few through a secret radio, and if anyone spoke through but didn’t say the codeword it would be deemed an imposter.

A routine had been built by the fourth month. Everyone would gather in the mornings and evenings to converse and eat together, and every time in between was free for them to spend their hours however they wished. (Y/N) found it monotonous and repetitive, itching to leave. Was there really no hope left for them? 

It had been seven months since they’d been voluntarily trapped. “Alright, that’s it.” Byakuya had said it so suddenly that it made (Y/N) nearly jump. They were both seated in her room with the door closed, each reading a book.

“What?”

He shut his book and made a pointed look at her. “You haven’t smiled in almost a week exactly.” 

A brow arched. “...and that’s a shock? We’re literally trapped in a school while the world outside burns. I'm a little bummed out.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Well then put your book down. We’re going to go have some fun.”

Going to the pool in the middle of the night would have felt more rebellious if they were in literally any circumstance other than their current one. Byakuya had made sure to grab towels and swimming suits for them before they each changed in their respective locker rooms and met in the pool room. He’d left his glasses with his clothes, so everything was blurry; he could see a lump of colors that he knew to be (Y/N) in the distance. 

“Are you swimming too?”

“Yeah, not too deep though.”

She nodded. “Understandable.” Approaching the water, she sat at the ledge before dipping her feet in and letting her feet glaze through the water. 

Sheesh. She really  _ was _ depressed. 

Normally she’d be giddy to go for a swim and let the heated pool relax her aching shoulders, but she couldn’t seem to distract her racing mind. 

Not at least until a splash of water whipped into her torso, causing her to give a look to a clearly-guilty Byakuya. “Hey!” Her tone was accusatory, but she couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips as she hopped in the water with him. “You’re going to regret that!”

“Oh  _ am I _ ?” He let the sass that he’d normally repress out to play, a smirk twitching at his lips.

In one fell swoop, (Y/N) cupped her hand and sent a wave straight to Byakuya’s face. 

He was wiping his eyes and shaking his hair as (Y/N) giggled at his reaction. Byakuya gave an evil little grin. “Oh, you’re  _ on _ .”

She squealed, scrambling to get away from her boyfriend who was now chasing her in the water before he picked her up by the waist.

“Gotcha!” 

He was normally only this playful when he was half asleep, so seeing him legitimately having fun was a welcome change. (Y/N) had gone from a dark hopelessness to her usual happy self in minutes from just a simple change in routine. 

Unknowing to her, (Y/N)’s giggles and grins lit up his world every day. He set her down, letting her turn to face him as she caught her breath. “Are you feeling any better?”

She nodded, smiling contentedly in his arms. “Thanks. Apparently I needed this.”

Byakuya smiled back, and kissed her forehead softly before leading her into deeper water. 

After the two swam around and floated some more, it was time to turn off the pool lights and clean up. They’d decided that splitting a shower and a bed tonight seemed like a good idea after locking Byakuya’s bedroom door.

The water was nice and hot for them to use by the time the two hopped in. Scrubbing the chlorine off each other was an oddly calming sensation, and Byakuya massaging shampoo into her scalp definitely helped some of the stress that had been building. Once she was rinsed and conditioned, she did the same for him. “Love?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. Really.”

He smiled. “Of course. I know you’d do the same for me.” 

They were dried off and cuddled in bed when (Y/N) finally revealed what was on her mind. “Hey, love?”

“Hm?”

“Are we ever going to be able to leave?”

He hesitated. She couldn’t see his face, but she could feel the touch of his pale chest under her fingers. “I don’t know. You know it’s not safe.”

“But what if it is? We have no connection to the outside world anymore.”

A sigh escaped his lips. “It’s a nice thought, but you heard the Headmaster’s orders. Plus, we don’t really have much to go back for.”

(Y/N) felt guilt roll in her stomach at the thought of what they had both lost; their families, their homes, and everything they had worked for was now gone. It was just them now, along with their classmates.

She had no idea how she would’ve managed all this without Byakuya by her side. “...we’re really stuck here then? For what, the rest of our lives?”

The blonde nodded sadly, pulling (Y/N) closer to him as they snuggled in his bed. “I know. I don’t like it either.”

She looked up at him before moving to give him a goodnight kiss, running her fingers through his hair to calm him. “I love you.”

He gave a tired smile. “I love you too.”

It wasn’t long before they would get comfortable and fall asleep with their happy memories intact. Their time together ran through his mind that night; her laughter echoed in warm cushions and sleepless nights had been filled with hot soup and stories of their past. His dreams swirled in between quiet intimacy and loving chaos, picturing his hands placing (Y/N)’s Anastasia tiara back on her head while she glowed in her red ball gown from the first costume rehearsal. 

“My Queen,” he heard himself say.

“My love,” she replied without a hesitance. 

He could only grin in response before leaning down to kiss her. His lips danced with hers, his chest light despite her taking his breath away before a swirling feeling took over.

He was falling.

_ Don't let her go. _

_ I can't let go. _

_ I _

_ won't _

_ let _

_ go. _

* * *

Byakuya Togami suddenly bolted awake before holding his own head, trying to stop a pounding headache. What happened? He was just walking inside the Academy when his head began to spin and he passed out. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before realizing he wasn’t by the front entrance anymore - he was in an odd classroom with bolted windows and obnoxious walls.

_ Huh? Where am I? _


	33. Epilogue

_ Two Years Later _

* * *

Mr. Byakuya Togami, Former Ultimate Affluent Progeny, had kept his word and took the world by storm. After helping create the Future Foundation with Kyoko and saving the world from Ultimate Despair, he found himself with a lot more spare time on his hands. He seemed at peace with his surroundings as he read his book under a blooming cherry blossom tree during his lunch break.

Well, almost at peace. All of this spare time meant his mind would wander back to old memories of Hope’s Peak, before the Tragedy, that had returned to those in their group still in Japan thanks to Aoi’s research. There was only one particular member of their group of survivors that he hadn't heard from recently; The mail system had returned to running normally about a year ago, which was when he received a postcard from the middle of Paris, France.

_ Hey. A lot has happened. I hope you’re safe. (Y/I). _

He could only guess what she was doing there, but he’d assumed that it wasn’t her permanent residence so he never wrote back - he was incorrect, as two months after that he’d received another postcard from the same location.

_ Europe has finally settled down from the chaos. I hear Japan is doing better too. Are you guys doing ok? (Y/I). _

A sprig of hope had grown in his chest at the time, relieved that she was alright. He’d written back as soon as he had the time.

_ Ms. (L/N), we are safe and sound here. Aoi is in a different division from us, but she seems happy there. As for the rest of us, Makoto recently quit to open his own school (shocker) and Toko is now an intern for Kyoko. Yasuhiro still works under her as well from what I hear. How’s royalty suiting you? Tell me everything, Byakuya Togami. _

Since then they’d gone back and forth through letters and postcards, which in turn had reignited a secret hope that (Y/N) would come home. However, it had been almost two months since her last letter and he couldn’t help but feel a tad anxious about it.

It wasn’t long before he looked at his watch and realized it was time to start walking back to his office.

The sixtieth floor was the last - and smallest - floor of the 14th Branch for the Future Foundation, so Byakuya was admittedly surprised when he found Yasuhiro and Toko at the desk before his door. “Afternoon, you two.”

“Sup Togami!” Hiro looked more professional now, but his laid-back personality hadn’t changed. “Oh, before you go in! Someone came by and said they knew you, so I let them in your office.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Did this man have no sense of security!? Byakuya made a quick stride to his door to open it. “Yasuhiro, if you willingly let in a thief, I swear to everything Holy that I’ll-” He stopped mid sentence when his door swung open and he met eyes with (Y/N)’s figure, who was simply staring out the window while sipping a mug of coffee.

“You’ll what, Togami?” The Ultimate Clairvoyant gave a smug smirk while Toko repressed a giggle at Byakuya’s sudden stop. 

“...excuse me.” Togami didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction - instead, he calmly closed and locked the door behind him to give the two some privacy.

The sun was right at the time of day where the rays of light would shine in his windows and illuminate the room; It wasn’t too far of a stretch to say that (Y/N) was glowing. Her cream slacks with a maroon button up, sleeves rolled to her elbows and the two top buttons casually undone, framed her curves and edges effortlessly. She still wore those old Oxford heels that she’d always loved despite the heavy scuff marks revealing their age. Her hair was cut shorter than when they last met, and yet it still looked just as perfect. 

(Y/N) seemed to have mastered the balance of professionalism and staying true to herself, something he’d never had the luxury of being able to do. She was beautiful.

She turned to him with a polite smile. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Byakuya's breath had been stolen, only returning monetarily to reply. "No, of course not." He approached her softly, deciding it would be best if he stayed professional for now. "I'm just surprised to see you." 

(Y/N)'s nails gently clinked against her mug as she took a quiet sip. "I bet. It's been awhile since I've written. How have you been?"

It was like she was trying at a façade that only he could see through - her voice wavered slightly in a way that told him she wasn't sure how he'd react to her being there. Her knuckles were white around her cup, saying that she was nervous as hell. Dark circles under her eyes spoke of stories of restless nights and constant worry. "I've been busy enough. What about you? And Britain, and...everything?”

It had been a rough couple years. After sneaking onto a cargo ship to get back to Europe, her only priority for the first few months had been survival and survival alone. Britain had been brutalized on a common and political level, so it was safe to say that finding someone who knew anything of a rebellion against Despair had been difficult. Not everything had been horrible though - she’d eventually met a stroke of luck through Amy, her mother’s old roommate, who took her to the Hope Headquarters of Europe and got to work. 

After months of homelessness and hunger while constantly battling for Hope, they finally succeeded in establishing a new government for the United Kingdom and eradicating Despair’s pillars of success. It was soon after that they were able to get to work on truly rebuilding the country as a whole at an impactful level that helped its citizens instead of harming them. 

“Wow.” Tomagi had grabbed his own mug of coffee to sit and listen to her story. “That’s...that’s a lot.”

She smiled. “Yeah, it was. Thankfully it’s over though.”

“So how does this affect you as a member of royalty? Since you’re obviously the Queen now, I’m surprised you have time to come here at all.”

(Y/N) gave a delightful giggle. “That’s the best part - I’m not the Queen anymore.”

He cocked his head.

“I can’t give them an heir and my coworkers thought it wouldn’t be a good idea to give my title to another family, so I disassembled the Monarchy. There’s a President’s Council that’s elected by vote now.”

Byakuya couldn’t hide his vivid surprise. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” She sipped her coffee. “I’ve been stationed in Paris ever since. The Council was kind enough to give me a retirement fund of sorts, since my name is still considered sacred to the United Kingdom’s history, so I moved there to work with them remotely.”

Holy shit, (Y/N) had been  _ busy _ . “...let me get this straight. You took a government that had been considered buried for a full year and a half, rebuilt it back up, and then scrapped the original to put in a new one, all in the span of, what, six months?”

She shrugged a bit. “Basically.”

His eyes widened. He hadn’t been able to help establish the Future Foundation until about two months after they left Hope’s Peak, which then led to its own trial and errors; it had been over a year and a half since then and they were  _ still  _ facing infrastructure issues with their office holders. “When is the last time you slept?”

(Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Well Aoi picked me up from the airport last night, and I spent the last seven hours or so in that memory tank of yours, so it’s been a hot minute.”

His breath hitched at the mention of her memories returning.  _ Don’t bring it up.  _ “So Aoi brought you here then?”

“She did. I wrote to her to tell her I would be in town a while back and she offered to show me around after getting my memories back.”

“I see.”  _ Get a hold of yourself!  _ Here he was, a grown man stuffing down his feelings for a girl he dated in high school; it was childish to assume that she’d be back for  _ him _ . “So are you here on business?”

She noticed how his lips twitched when he was nervous, something he’d tried to hide by sipping on his coffee. “I’m moving here, actually.”

He perked up at that despite his urge to retreat. “You are?”

(Y/N) nodded. “I like it here. Plus, I miss you guys.”

_ She missed us? _ Completely disregarding his defensive alarms going off, he turned off his filter: “So, what was getting your memories back like?”

She took a heavy breath. “It was a lot. I think I’m still reeling a little. It makes sense though, especially with our weird memory flashes.” 

Byakuya nodded. “...can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Her (Y/E/C) eyes met his blue ones with a soft smile, like she was meeting an old friend instead of an awkward businessman. 

He hesitated before speaking. “The last class trial.” His breath hitched, but he swallowed it down. “You said you forgave me for...well, everything. Did you mean that?”

Her brows bunched in concern. “Of course I did. Why on earth would I lie about that?”

Instinctively, he took a sip of his coffee and a shaky breath. He felt like a block of lead had been removed from his chest, allowing him to breathe without trouble for the first time in a while. The wave of relief that overcame his nerves couldn’t be ignored - even (Y/N) noticed it.

“...Byakuya?”

“Hm?”

“You do know that I missed you, right?”

He smiled to himself, not daring to look her in the eye. “I know...I missed you too.”

She got up at that, carefully taking their empty mugs to take to his private break room by the other wall. (Y/N) didn’t dare point it out, but she could read Byakuya like a book - he still had feelings after all these years. Of course, so did she. Why else would she be here? She sighed to herself.  _ I just have to do all the work around here, don’t I? _ She walked back over, her stride telling him that she was a woman on a mission. “Hey, stand up for me will you?”

Not sure how to interpret her sudden determination, he obeyed. She approached him closely, looking up at his tall figure. “...what are you doing?”

“Breaking  _ obvious _ tension.” And with that, she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her height before suddenly kissing him on the lips.

Her quick motion had caught him off guard - butterflies soared through the afternoon sky as he melted, carefully kissing her back. He couldn’t stop a smile from growing as his hands found their familiar place at her waist while hers slipped around his neck. 

She broke off first, the two breathless and not daring to move apart. “...so?”

Byakuya’s cheeks were flush with color, unsure of what to say as he found himself gazing into her eyes. “...you’re here to stay, right? You’re not planning on going anywhere else?”

A little baffled at his reaction, (Y/N) hesitated. “...No??”

“Good.” Moving his hand to cup her jaw, he brought her back in for more reunion kisses. It wasn’t long before he decided to just let go and be free of all his worries; he picked her up by the waist and gently spun them around with glee. She gave a surprised squeal before bursting into giggles while hanging on around his neck. Byakuya couldn’t help but grin at her in his arms. “I missed you.”

(Y/N) felt lighter than air, her heart in the clouds. “I missed you too.”

(F/N) (L/N), Ultimate Thespian and Former Queen of England, sat in her newly furnished home a week after kissing Byakuya Togami, trying to stop herself from constantly checking her watch. After reluctantly leaving his office to meet with her real estate agent and sign paperwork, she internally scolded herself to the point where even Aoi was wondering what the hell happened in there.  _ You should have at least asked to kiss him first, you idiot!  _ All hope wasn’t lost though - he’d send her a text through her new phone asking if they’d like to meet outside of work to catch up more, so there was that. 

A knock at her door signaled her to make sure she looked decent in the mirror, picking off any spare fibers on her dark jeans and straightening her pale button up t-shirt before answering to see a similarly-dressed Byakuya. “Good evening. I brought wine. Is red okay?”

Her new house was obviously different from her shack on the mountainside, but it felt the same. It had a separate bedroom and bathroom, but the kitchen and living room were only split by a wall with an arch in the middle. She’d upgraded to a longer couch, one that kept them both comfy as they caught up and reminisced over wine and sushi. 

“(Y/N)?”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember our first dance?”

Her nose scrunched a bit while she thought about that. “Which one? The one at my old house?”

“Yup.” Byakuya stood up. He took an elastic off his wrist and tied his hair back into that low ponytail she loved so much before extending a hand to her. “Come here.”

After putting on Clair De Lune and finding their rhythm, the two found themselves swaying to the music softly without a care in the world. Her hand fit perfectly in his palm as his chin rested on her head, the both of them softly turning regardless of the beat. She was admittedly feeling a little tipsy from the wine, but she couldn’t find the nerve to care - she’d never felt more safe in her life. Feeling him move his head off of hers, she gazed up at him with big eyes. 

Taking the hand that he’d kept around her shoulder, he let his fingers graze along her cheekbones before slowly planting soft kisses on her forehead. He moved downwards to cross the bridge before giving a little peck on her nose, earning adorable giggles from his lover.

“Byakuya, what  _ are _ you doing?” 

God, her smile could light up cities. “What I actually wanted to do that night.” He kissed her, slowly and with every intention to never let go. (Y/N) kept him as close as she could to kiss him back, her chest light with hope.

For the first time since they had fallen asleep in each other's arms on that fateful night - a night that would start a cycle of misery and trauma that they’d both overcome - Byakuya Togami and (Y/N) (L/N) felt like they were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Google Doc that I rough draft these on says this story is 244 pages long. Holy. Crap.  
> An enormous thank you to everyone who read this! Words can't describe how your support has made me felt. You guys kept me going. I also have more random shit-posting on Tumblr at urban-witch101 if you guys are interested in interacting with me more.
> 
> This work is dedicated to Kitty, my proofreader and partner in crime. I love you sweetie.


End file.
